ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V
by Charly Meiou
Summary: La primer gran aventura de Sailor V, la llevara a conocer nuevos aliados, SPINOFF DE LA HISTORIA! CAPITULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 1**

**PETER KUN**

_-"Nueva York siempre me ha parecido una ciudad que parecía dirigida a un fin caótico, siempre hay robos, atracos, asaltos o súper villanos tratando de aterrorizar a los neoyorkinos y tú te preguntaras ¿súper villanos? Y la respuesta que te doy es si, súper villanos-aquel narrador de voz joven nos hacía notar que veía la ciudad desde una enorme altura como si estuviera colgado de un rascacielos-Antes que nada déjame que me presente soy tu vecino el amigable Hombre Araña y te diré que la vida de súper héroe comienza a ser un fastidio pero alguien debe hacerlo como Thor, el capitán América ¡o incluso Iron man! Quienes forman el súper equipo de los "Vengadores" pero eso se desvía de nuestra historia principal.-_

_Todo comenzó hace dos años…_

**Nueva York, dos años antes**

_Mi vida era un completo desastre, hablamos de mis responsabilidades tanto en casa como con mi equipo… ¿Olvide mencionar que trabajo con S.H.I.E.L.D? si ya saben la súper organización de súper espías que súper espían a súper villanos con súper planes para súper dominar el mundo, ¿no les suena?, bueno el chiste es que…_

En alguna parte de los muelles de Jersey el villano conocido como TaskMaster entraba en una de las bodegas en donde debía esperar a su contacto el cual fue tajante en verlo en ese lugar-Su reputación como su puntualidad lo precede señor Masters-dijo una mujer de impresionante cuerpo le esperaba impávidamente en aquella bodega solo siendo las luces de la misma dejando ver sus facciones.

-Supongo que mi "contratista" no vendrá-fue la respuesta que dio TaskMaster.

-Por ahora el señor se encuentra en una reunión privada con ciertos "visitantes"- aquella mujer camino hacia Masters mientras de su cinturón sacaba una pequeña memoria portátil-Su información e instrucciones están ahí y la clave para acceder a su pago también-

-Supongo que solo tengo acceso a una parte del mismo ¿no?-el mercenario tomo la memoria mientras su gruesa mascara de calavera no dejaba ver su rostro al acercarse a una parte iluminada pero si dejaba ver las facciones espantosamente deformes que los implantes cibernéticos que tenía en la cara le permitían vivir.

-En efecto como parte de las instrucciones solo tiene acceso a una parte del dinero para poder comprar su herramientas, una vez completada la tarea podrá disponer de todo-le explicaba aquella mujer que se hacía llamar Von Bardas mano derecha del gobernante y genio de Latveria-El señor Doom estará complacido de que sea lo más pronto posible-

-No me tomara mucho poderme infiltrar de nuevo-Taskmaster veía la información por medio de una pequeña computadora en su brazo la cual mostraba datos y fotos de una mujer no mayor de 16 años-solo dígame ¿Por qué tanto interés en una chiquilla como esa?-

-Señor Masters le recomiendo se enfoque en su trabajo y deje de hacer preguntas que ni al caso-Von Bardas dio media vuelta y desapareció por aquel mal iluminado pasillo, TaskMaster no dio importancia y salió de ahí.

**Preparatoria Midtown**

Nuestro héroe llegaba columpiándose para llegar lo más rápido posible-¿¡Por que Tía May no me dijo que saldría a una excursión a México para conocer la Riviera Maya!?-se lamentaba cuando aterrizo en el techo de su escuela y sin que nadie lo viera ingreso a la misma cambiándose de atuendo para que nada sospechara de el, la campana ya había sonado y él se escabullía con ayuda de sus poderes arácnidos para poder entrar a su primer clase-¡UFF menos mal!-Peter ya iba a abrir la puerta.

-¡Parker!-era la voz del director Coulson quien lo miraba serio y de brazos cruzados.

-¡Director Coulson!-Peter sintió pánico-¡vera puedo explicarlo!-

-¿¡Explicar el cómo olvido el compromiso que tenia conmigo joven Parker!?-le recrimina-ahora tendrá que explicarle a la señorita Aino el porqué no se presento a su cita para enseñarle las instalaciones-digo en el momento que una linda chica japonesa de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura atado con un moño rojo la cual vestía un jean un poco ajustado una blusa amarilla y en su hombro cargaba una mochila con el logo de Venus.

-¡Mucho gusto soy Aino Minako!-dijo con una voz jovial y amistosa-¡espero con ansias tu guía Peter kun!-

-¿Peter kun?-se extraño al oír eso.

-En Japón agregar el prefijo "kun" al nombre es símbolo de cariño es utilizado mas entre los varones además aun no estamos en confianza-decía pícaramente la chica.

-Parker le encargo mucho a nuestra nueva estudiante y sea responsable a la hora de llegar a clases ¿comprende?-advirtió el director para luego sonreír a la nueva estudiante-Si tiene alguna queja no dude en hacérmela saber-

-¡Claro director!-asintió mientras el director dio media vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo a su oficina mientras la japonesa agitaba su mano para luego bajarla y mirar a Peter el cual le veía con resignación-¿Cómo lo soportas? ¡De verdad que es un pesado!-

_-Un momento ¿le digo a Coulson que es un "pesado"?,_ oye no se en verdad que idea tengas de mi pero será mejor que entremos a clases ya vamos tarde y…-Minako le puso un papel enfrente el cual era su horario el cual era el mismo que el de el-ya veo… se la ingenio para que estemos juntos-

-¿De verdad?-Minako acerco el papel para mirarlo-la verdad no entiendo cómo está organizado esto-

-Mejor sígueme-invito Peter-por cierto déjame presentarme como se debe soy Peter Parker-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Un gusto Peter-ambos entraron a clases donde en receso Peter presento a Mina a sus demás amigos, Luke Cage, Eva Ayala, Sam Alexander, Danny Rand y a Mary Jane esta ultima interrogaba a Mina sobre Japón y sus costumbres ya que planeaba elaborar un artículo sobre los estudiantes extranjeros en Midtown.

-Y dime Minako como última pregunta ¿Cuál es tu meta personal?-preguntaba M.J con una grabadora de voz en mano.

-Ser una famosa y reconocida "IDOL"-dijo sin dudar

-¿Qué es una idol?-pregunto Sam mientras devoraba un sándwich de atún con mostaza extra.

-Idol es una celebridad que ha alcanzado fama en Japón en gran parte por virtud de su apariencia.-explico brevemente Mary Jane.

-Además no solo es por su apariencia también deben ser cantantes o actrices-añadía Mina.

-Para mí eso es muy soso y muy superficial-decía Danny con severidad lo que molesto a Mina.

-No lo es-respondió tajante-es un trabajo increíble poder recorrer el mundo y que tu nombre sea reconocido-

-Me parece algo fantasioso y a la vez ambicioso-reconoció Eva-quizás lo logres-le deseo a lo que Mina sonrió.

-¿Y tú sabes cantar?-pregunto Luke

-Por supuesto-Mina se puso de pie decidida aclaro su voz y….-

_Siempre que en un problema estés  
piensa en un reto a resolver  
y así seguirás  
la política de una doncella._

_Pues verás frente a tí pasar  
a esa persona tan especial.  
Junto a tí, sonreirá,  
y a tu lado caminará._

_Siente tu corazón que ahora despertará  
con la pasión de un tierno amor._

_Lucha siempre por lo que quieras ser,  
no hay nada que tú debas temer.  
Mientras tengas fe tienes el poder.  
¡Sigue así! Y tú podrás vencer._

_Realidad es tu sueño que podrá ser,  
pues con gran valor tú has de vencer,  
y nunca tu brazo des a torcer  
porque tú siempre podrás vencer._

Al terminar gran parte de la cafetería aplaudió aquel show inesperado-¡INCREIBLE!-M.J le tomo unas fotos con sus celular mientras sus compañeros no salía de su asombro-Minako debería hacer una audición para el musical de la escuela-

-¿Un musical?-

-Si el director está organizando por quinta ocasión un musical-Peter tomo la palabra al señalar un cartel en una de las paredes-creo que se llama "El Primer Vengador"-Minako fue por un cartel y vio que la foto era del famoso capitán América junto a una hermosa mujer.

-¡Ese papel es mío!-se dijo determinada.

-¿Si vas a participar porque no audicionas conmigo?-sugirió Luke- audicionaré para el papel de Capotan América

-Y yo intentare para el del villano-Sam dijo confiado-soy perfecto para ese papel-

-Sam para lo único que eres un villano es para ser un árbol y ambos sabemos que un árbol tiene más talento que tu-

**En alguna parte de la galaxia…**

En una nave espacial un ser humanoide en forma de árbol estornudo-¡Groot!-

-"Salud"-respondió un mapache

-¡Yo soy Groot!-respondió el árbol al pasarse el brazo por lo que debiera ser su nariz.

**De vuelta en la Tierra…**

Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas, Minako iba caminando por la calle cuando Peter le dio alcance-¡Oye oye!-le detuvo con su mano en su hombro

-¿Sucede algo Peter?-pregunto Mina

-El recorrido por la escuela ¿recuerdas?-le dijo a lo que la chica sonrió.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Total no quiero hacerte pasar un trago amargo con el director!, pero ¿Qué me dices de un tour por la ciudad?-sugirió ella.

-¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te invite a salir?-indago Peter.

-Podría ser-sonrió Mina-¡además quiero conocer Broadway y el Empire State!-Peter no sabía cómo reaccionar, le habían dicho que las chicas japonesas eran tímidas y reservadas pero ella no parecía serlo.

-Bueno, está bien ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-pregunto

-¿Y si nos vamos ahora?, la verdad me muero por ir-salto de felicidad, Peter no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, así que tomaron el metro en dirección a Broadway en donde Mina vio con ojos de ilusión el mayor centro de teatros en el mundo occidental, así pasaron un par de horas mientras atardecía decidieron ir a comer unas hamburguesas, una vez ahí Mina hablaba de un sinfín de cosas de cómo era su vida en Japón y demás chismes hasta darse cuenta de que era la única que hablaba-Lo siento soy muy parlanchina cuéntame de ti Peter-

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar salvo lo que conoces-fue cuando el teléfono de Peter comenzó a sonar, este lo reviso y vio un escudo en la pantalla-si me disculpas debo ir al baño-Peter corrió al baño donde tomo la llamada, por su parte Mina miro por la ventana del restaurante y vio a un gato blanco con una luna en su frente con lo que comprendió.

-La situación está muy mal Araña-era White Tiger quien llamaba-¡este sujeto es muy difícil de vencer necesitamos de tu ayuda pronto!-

-Enterado voy para alla-salio del baño y se dirigió a su mesa done noto la ausencia de su acompañante-Bien hecho Parker otra chica que se va por tus compromisos arácnidos-se lamento pero recordó su misión así que salió del restaurante tomo un callejo y comenzó a trepar por el muro de un edificio, una vez en el techo se puso su traje y el Sorprendente Hombre Araña se dirigía a la pelea mientras se columpiaba por los edificios con ayuda de su lanza telarañas, sin que se percatara un par de sombras le seguían en poco tiempo llego al lugar donde sus compañeros peleaban contra lo que parecía ser una mutante la cual lanzaba unos rayos de energía de sus garras.

-¡FINALMENTE LLEGAS!-regaño White Tiger-¿Por qué tardaste?-

-Había trafico en Broadway-bromeo-además soy el líder y no deberías regañarme por llegar tarde-

-¡CHICOS POR FAVOR TENEMOS ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE!-recordó Power Man al usar un auto como escudo para evitar un embiste de aquel ser.

-¡NOVA USA TUS RAYOS COSMICOS!-ordeno Araña a lo que el chico volador obedeció dando en el blanco mandando a volar aquel ser de piel morada y aspecto femenino-¡WHITE TIGER Y IRON FIST ATAQUE LATERAL!-los mencionados hicieron los propio una rasgando el torso y el segundo propinado un golpe en la cara al ser quien apenas se recupero fue atacado por el Hombre Araña quien la atrapo con varios disparos de su telaraña.

-¿Qué es esto?-exclamó intentado liberarse aquel ser

-¡Muy bien queremos respuestas o sino mi amigo aquí presente te lanzara hasta Nueva Jersey y créeme que estar ahí es el peor castigo!-menciono el enmascarado

-¿En verdad crees que te diré algo?-se mofo-¡humanos ustedes se arrodillaran ante nuestra ama!-

-Ten cuidado cuando llegamos ya había atacado a mucha gente-señalo Iron Fist-al parecer los desmayo-

-¡He tomado suficiente energía como para hacerles frente!-

-Ehhh ¡dahh si hace poco te dimos un tunda!-Nova hizo un además de golpear su cabeza con su puño-al parecer el golpe afecto tu mente-

-JAJAJAJAJA-el ser comenzó a emanar un aura de energía oscura la cual destruyo la red que le aprisionaba y su aspecto se volvió más aterrador-¡MUERAN!-

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-dijo una voz desde lo alto de un poste de iluminación todo mundo alzo la vista y vieron que se trataba de una chica rubia vistiendo un uniforme escolar japonés con minifalda azul la cual usaba antifaz y en la frente tenía una luna creciente.

-OK ¿esto puede ponerse más raro?-dijo Araña

-¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES!?-pregunto amenazante el ser, a lo que la rubia desconocida sonrió.

-¡SOY SAILOR V! ¡PREPARATE DEMONIO QUE ESTE SERA TU FIN!-anuncio al colocar su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y su mano derecha sobre su frente

-Si esto puede llegar a ser más raro…-se resigno el Hombre Araña.

_**CONTINUARA**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA ÚLTIMA BALADA DE SAILOR V**

**CAPITULO 2**

**MINAKO CHAN**

-¡ALTO AHÍ!-dijo una voz desde lo alto de un poste de iluminación todo mundo alzo la vista y vieron que se trataba de una chica rubia vistiendo un uniforme escolar japonés con minifalda azul la cual usaba antifaz y en la frente tenía una luna creciente.

-OK ¿esto puede ponerse más raro?-dijo Araña

-¿¡Y TU QUIEN ERES!?-pregunto amenazante el ser, a lo que la rubia desconocida sonrió.

-¡SOY SAILOR V! ¡PREPARATE DEMONIO QUE ESTE SERA TU FIN!-anuncio al colocar su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y su mano derecha sobre su frente

-Si esto puede llegar a ser más raro…-se resigno el Hombre Araña al ver a la nueva heroína-¡oye!, ¿¡de verdad vas a pelear vestida así!?-

-¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!-respondió-además me lo dice el que parece usar un pijama como traje de batalla-Sailor V saco de entre sus manos una pequeña polvera en forma de luna creciente-¡Y TU DEMONIO PREPARATE PARA MORIR!-eso que dijo sorprendió al equipo de Araña.

-¿Dijo morir?-repitió Nova con sorpresa.

-¡No podemos dejar que haga eso!-replico Iron Fist al preparar su energía chi-aquella chica está acumulando energía en sus manos, puedo sentirlo-

-¿Puedes sentir la energía?-se sorprendió Araña

-La enseñanza del Ku lung te deja ver y percibir la energía alrededor de los objetos y seres vivos-anuncio- ¡y ella está acumulando mucha energía!-

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE!-apunto hacia el demonio-¡FULMINA!-grito cuando un haz de luz se formo en la polvera pero la intervención de la red del hombre Araña desvió su disparo contra una construcción la cual hizo añicos parte de la estructura misma-¡NO!-Sailor V vio con molestia aquello-¿¡TE HAZ DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE HICISTE!?-

-¡Necesitamos respuestas y ese ser!-señalo hacia donde debería estar el enemigo

-¿Cuál ser?-se cruzo de brazos Sailor V, Araña giro su cabeza y confirmo que el enemigo había escapado.

-¡OH RAYOS!-se lamento-¿Qué faltaría para aderezar este plato de mala suerte?-

_-¡NUEVA YORK UNA EXCLUSIVA HA LLEGADO A LA REDACCION DEL BUGLE AL PARECE EL ENEMIGO NUMERO UNO EL HOMBRE ARAÑA HA LOGRADO ESPARCIR UNA CLASE DE VIRUS QUE HACE QUE LAS PERSONAS PIERDAN LAS ENERGIAS Y CAIGA EN UN COMA, LAS AUTORIDADES ESTAN HERMETICAS SOBRE ESTO PERO TODO PARECE INDICAR QUE UNA VEZ MAS EL TREPAMUROS ES UNA AMENAZA PARA LA CIUDAD!-_decía el redactor en jefe J.J. Jameson por medio de su red de televisión, todo mundo sintió algo de pena hacia el Hombre Araña quien suspiro cabizbajo.

-Y así es como se sirve un plato de un día malo en mi vida-hizo una mueca que imitaba a un chef, a lo que V solo se acerco al héroe y le planto una sonora bofetada.

-¡PUDIMOS HABER SALVADO A TODA ESTA GENTE!-le recrimino la rubia preparándose para darle un puñetazo ahora, de no ser por Powerman tal vez el rostro de nuestro héroe tendría marcados los nudillos de la chica.

-Podrías explicarnos ¿Qué sucede aquí?-solicito el poderoso y enorme héroe, a lo que V se soltó del agarre, cuando un enorme viento les hizo ver al Tricarrier colocarse sobre de ellos y que varias naves de transporte aterrizaran y los agentes de las misma comenzaran trasladar a las víctimas del ataque enemigo, un hombre de piel oscura y vistiendo totalmente de negro se acerco a ellos.

-Sera mejor que suban y ahí hablemos todos-era Nick Fury director de Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística, y Defensa o mejor abreviado S.H.I.E.L.D para no gastar espacio en esta historia, una vez en el aire y en una sala de reunión el equipo del Hombre Araña junto con Sailor V esperaban a que el directo Fury comenzara la junta mientras este leía un folder con el expediente de la "invitada".

-Bueno-cerro la carpeta y la deslizo hacia Araña-Dame tu opinión líder-le pregunto al cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Mi opinión?-Araña se sorprendió de que su jefe le pidiera su opinión-Bueno si me explicara para que quiera mi opinión…-

-Del nuevo integrante de tu equipo-señalo Fury a Sailor V quien estaba cruzada de brazos al otro extremo de la mesa en donde el grupo estaba sentado-Sailor V es una heroína con poco tiempo de haber "aparecido" y ha estado peleando contra un nuevo enemigo en Japón y China-

-¡Un momento!-interrumpió White Tiger-¿Japón?-el grupo inmediatamente comenzó a sospechar lo obvio a lo que V se quito el antifaz dejando ver sus ojos revelando su rostro.

-¿¡MINAKO!?-exclamaron todos a lo que ella solo sonrió apenada.

-¡Sorpresa!-dijo cuando un brilla la rodeo mientras su cabello dejaba de ser rubio y sus ropas cambiaban a las que traía puesta en la escuela.

-Tal vez les parezca sorprendente pero los poderes de Minako…-

-Mina por favor, el que digan mi nombre completo me hace sentí mucho mayor-interrumpió a Fury.

-Los poderes de Mina vienen de este estuche al parecer mágico el cual se alimenta de la luz de la luna-explico el director general-pero volviendo al tema principal lo que paso esta tarde en la ciudad no es un caso aislado-Un mapa tridimensional apareció en el centro de la mesa en forma del planeta Tierra el cual tenía varios puntos en rojos principalmente en Asia-Hay un nuevo enemigo y se está alimentando literalmente de las personas-

-¿Qué? ¿Drícela por fin decidió atacar?-menciono en burla Nova.

-Me gustaría que fuera así-fue Mina quien tomo la palabra-Se llaman el Negaverso y son una fuerza mas allá de la comprensión humana, me he estado enfrentando a ellos por casi un año y he descubierto cosas interesantes…-

-Hasta ahora no sabemos donde están ocultos ya que tienen muchas pequeñas células que nos ha dificultado mucho el rastrearlos pero en nuestra búsqueda dimos con Mina y su potencial para ganar esta guerra es por eso que quiero que se integre a tu equipo y la entrenes para que ese potencial se despliegue y llegado el momento podamos atacar de un solo golpe-Explico Fury.

-¿Y porque este "negaverso" quiere la energía de los humanos?-cuestiono Araña.

-Su propósito es aniquilar a todos aquellos que tengan un vínculo con el antiguo Reino de la Luna, para así poder sumir al mundo en la absoluta oscuridad-respondió Mina

-¿Antiguo Reino?-Powerman tenía más dudas que respuestas.

-Creo recordar algo de un reino mas allá de los tiempos conocidos en donde los pueblos de la Tierra eran uno solo, tendría que leer los textos antiguos para corroborarlo-dijo cuando un gato blanco se subió a la mesa y se quedo mirando a los presentes-

-Me alegra saber que el K'un-Lun haya podido sobrevivir a los embates de los enemigos estos siglos-dijo aquel gato con tranquilidad en su voz, lo cual dejo en silencio a todos con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a un Felis silvestris catus lunare? Por cierto se pueden dirigir a mí por mi nombre Artemis-el gato camino hacia el mapa en donde señalo uno de los puntos, antes de venir a Norteamérica, Mina y yo estábamos estudiando una de las bases del Negaverso…-explicaba al mover su cola

-¿Oye Peter no es extraño ver a un animal hablar?-murmuro Eva a su líder.

-Tu eres la del amuleto felino no debería extrañarte-Eva mostro su molestia ante el mal chiste

-Te juro que si vuelves a decir algo así juro te arañare toda tu colección de comics-amenazo al chico araña.

-¿Algo que quiera mencionar Hombre Araña?-Artemis detuvo su explicación para luego mirar a Fury-¿está seguro que están capacitados paras esta misión?-

-Lo están-Fury digo con confianza-solo que aun tiene ciertos detalles que mejorar como su chica-le regreso el golpe al gato.

-Touché-

-Yo si tengo una pregunta-era Sam quien ya se había quitado su casco de poder-¿Cómo es que roban la energía de nuestros cuerpos?-

-Los humanos son seres bastante curiosos e ingenuos, siempre buscan la forma fácil de salir de sus problemas sin mediar las consecuencias y es ahí donde el Negaverso tiene la ventaja-Artemis desentraño el modus operan ti-el único inconveniente es que nos enteramos cuando es demasiado tarde han aprendido han ser muy discretos y es por eso que muchas organizaciones como S.H.I.E.L.D han tenido problemas para dar con ellos-fue cuando una alerta apareció en el mapa-al parecer nuestra amiga de hace un momento volvió a hacer de las suyas-una imagen satelital mostro al ser que hacia unas horas habían atacado.

-Muy bien equipo hagan lo que mejor saben hacer-ordeno Fury-Araña sé que es tu equipo pero escucha a la chica conoce mejor al enemigo-le informo

-¡Mina!-la chica saco una lapicera amarilla con una estrella en la punta

-¡PODER LUNAR TRANSFORMACION!-una intensa luz rodeo a Mina quien comenzó una transformación increíble frente a sus compañeros de equipo su cabello destello y en forma de cascada se tiño de rubio mientras su uniforme aparecía al terminar su antifaz apareció cuando la transformación acabo salió rápidamente de la sala deteniéndose en la puerta-¿Qué no piensan venir?, ¡vamos equipo!-

-¡Si ya vamos!-dijeron los cinco jóvenes héroes.

-¿Te apetecería un poco de leche?-ofreció Fury a Artemis.

-Si de favor-ambos también salieron de la sala y fueron en dirección hacia el comedor-Director Fury usted no se sorprendió al oírme hablar hace un momento ¿ya ha tenido experiencias de este tipo antes?-

-Siendo franco ya no se que mas esperar de este mundo, seres de otras dimensiones, mutantes, dioses nórdicos.-

-¿Dioses?-

-Te lo explicare…-

**Nueva York**

El esbirro del negaverso aterrorizaba la parte sur de Central Park, la gente huía pero los que no podían lograr escapar eran víctimas del poder drenador de este ser-¡HUYAN SI HUYAN ENTRE MAS SE ASUSTEN MAS ENERGIA TENDRE!-espeto al lanzar a un pobre policía que trato de enfrentarla-¡JAJAJ ALGUNOS HUMANOS SON TAN ESTUPIDOS!-fue cuando se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del aire siendo cortado por algo poderoso, poderoso como el hierro de una espada.

-¡KYAAAAA!-era Iron Fist cayendo desde el cielo logrando impactar al demonio el cual quedo enterrado en el cráter que se formo por el impacto, el joven artemarcialista hizo gala de su entrenamiento y se retiro con un giro hacia atrás reuniéndose con su equipo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo bastante mal herida aquella criatura que como pudo se reincorporo saliendo del cráter-¡USTEDES!-

-¡SI NOSOTROS Y ESTA VEZ TENEMOS LA VENTAJA!-amenazo el Hombre Araña

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo? La última vez evitaste mi destrucción-le recordó.

-¡Es de sabios cambiar de opinión!-dijo-¿lo dije bien?-miro a su compañero Iron Fist quien solo sonrió-¿Muy bien preparados equipo? –

-¿Y cómo planean llegar a mí con tanta gente a mi alrededor?-dijo en ese momento las personas que habían sido víctimas de ella se levantaron y comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¿Qué hacemos? Si los atacamos podremos lastimarlos-menciono White Tiger.

-Sailor V, ¿Cómo podemos sacarlos de este trance?-le pregunto Araña al esquivar a unos de los poseídos.

-Hay que destruirla es la única forma para que regresen tanto ellos como su energía robada-dijo V al atacar a unos poseídos también-el problema es que mi polvera no tiene la suficiente energía para un segundo tiro-

-¿Tiro de energía?-dijo Araña desde un poste de luz

-¡Si de cualquier tipo!-respondió la sailor antes de recibir un golpe en el abdomen-¡Una luz brillante es su debilidad!-

-Una luz brillante… ¡NOVA!-

-¡ENTENDIDO!-el héroe voló por el cielo y tomo posición, su cuerpo fue rodeado por energía cósmica mientras extendía sus brazos apuntando al demonio-¡ESTO SE ACABO AHORA!-se preparaba para disparar cuando un naipe lastimo la mano de Nova logrando hacer que su disparo impactara uno de los lago del parque.

-¡NOVA!-exclamo preocupada White Tiger

-Ese naipe… eso solo significa que…-Sailor V ubico de inmediato al culpable-¡KAITOU ACE!-

-¡ES UN GUSTO VERTE DE NUEVO SAILOR V Y AL PARECER AHORA TIENES UN EQUIPO!-dijo aquel albino mientras con un pase hizo aparecer en su mano derecha cinco naipes.

-¡MUERE SAILOR V!-Ace lanzo los naipes pero estos solo se enterraron en el suelo.

-¡No sea cual sea el motivo por el cual la quieras matar!-decía Araña al aterrizar junto con la Sailor entre las ramas de un árbol-¡pero ahora ellas es miembro de mi equipo y si te metes con uno de nosotros te metes con todos!-en ese momento Powerman, White Tiger, Iron Fist y Nova se colocaron frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está tu mano Cabeza de Cubeta?-Araña pregunto por el mote de su camarada.

-Estaré bien, nada que un poco de alcohol solucione-dijo cuando su energía cósmica lo cubrió

-¡Estrategia abierta numero 10!-ordeno Araña a lo que White Tiger, Iron fist y Powerman comenzaron atacar a los poseídos, por su parte Nova atraía la atención del demonio-¿puedes hacer otro tiro?-

-Solo si distraes lo suficiente a Ace-le dijo

-Dalo por hecho amiga-el héroe trepa muro dio un gran salto y comenzó el ataque frontal con bola de telaraña que Ace esquivaba o repelía con sus naipes.

-Así que eres el famoso Hombre Araña-repuso el albino-Yo soy Kaitou Ace y seré quien acabe contigo-

-¡Sabes, muchos han dicho lo mismo y siempre terminan mordiendo el polvo!-ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Sailor V saco su polvera la cual destellaba.

-Apenas lo suficiente-se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el demonio el cual tenía problemas con Nova, White Tiger e Iron Fist quienes le daban mucha batalla.

-¡MALDITOS TOMEN ESTO! ¡FUERZA OSCURA!-lanzo un campo de fuerza alrededor suyo que golpeo y envió lejos a Powerman y a White Tiger.

-¡IRON FIST NECESITO QUE LA PARALICES!-le grito al chico rubio quien obedeció y con el poder chi acumulado en su puño derecho atravesó el suelo llevando la fuerza del golpe hacia el demonio quien cayó en una de las grietas quedando atrapada.

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE FULMINA!-con la polvera en sus manos apuntando al frente un rayo comenzó a formarse en ellas.

-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-Ace preparo unos naipes pero esto fue impedido por Araña quien lo bloqueo con su telaraña pegándola a su mano

-¡DEMASIADO LENTO AMIGO!-dijo al lanzar una segunda a la cara y así siguió hasta envolverlo-¡NUNCA ES TARDE PARA COMPRAR LOS REGALOS DE NAVIDAD!-

El ataque de Sailor V dio en el blanco evaporando al demonio quien grito de dolor hasta no quedar más que polvo el cual el viento termino llevándoselo, las personas que fueron víctimas del ataque comenzaron a recuperarse con algo de mareo pero bastante ilesas.

-¿Nova como te encuentras?-preguntó V a su compañero quien se tomaba la mano herida.

-No es nada grave-dijo tratando de hacerse el fuerte a lo que V sonrió

-Tenemos a Ace-anuncio Araña quien señalaba un montón de telarañas vacía-¿pero qué?-

-¿Dónde arácnido?-Nova hacia una burla buscando al fugitivo.

-Eso no importa por ahora, lo que importa es que la gente está a salvo-dijo Sailor V aliviada mirando como el Tricarrier se acercaba y la Luna llena iluminaba la ciudad

_-Y así fue como Sailor V se unió a mi equipo-_el súper héroe se columpiaba con ayuda de su telaraña en un momento uso estas como catapulta para sobrepasar unos edificios de mediano tamaño en su punto más alto contrajo su cuerpo para preparar un segundo disparo mas otras cinco figuras aparecieron junto a él, White Tiger Saltando con ayuda de sus poderes felinos, Powerman con ayuda de su fuerza física, Nova volando, Iron Fist con ayuda de su poder chi y Sailor V con ayuda de una cadena de poder imitaba al hombre Araña.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Antes que nada me gusto saber que está loca idea ha sido bien aceptada por ustedes moonies, sigan atentos que esta historia a pesar de ser corta estará cargada de emociones y suspenso, romance y acción, vestido azul o dorado? Jajajajajaja ok eso ya que, pues sin más esperen al siguiente capítulo!**_

**En algún lugar de Nueva York**

Kaito Ace entraba en aquella bodega abandonada mientras se quitaba algo de la telaraña que le había arrojado Araña-Ves que tenía razón sobre ellos, son fuertes y confían mucho en el-dijo Taskmaster quien aparecía de entre las sombras.

-Si ahora con la adición de Sailor V son más peligrosos, necesito hablar con el señor Danburite e informarle lo que sucedió-

-Como gustes pero te recuerdo que yo estoy a cargo de esta operación-menciono Taskmaster molesto por esta derrota.-Ace hizo una mueca y sin más se retiro de ahí-

-Yo también tengo que reportar esto-dijo al también retirarse


	3. Chapter 3

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA CITA**

**Parte 1**

Mina corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a tiempo a la escuela ya que había quedado con Eva de repasar los temas para el examen de química-¡Nunca cambias Mina, te dije que no te desvelaras!-le regaño Artemis quien corría a su lado

-¡Si pero esta vez no fue por leer comics hasta tarde!-alego ya que la razón por la que se había desvelado era otra…

_-Bueno se que normalmente este tipo de narración es mas de Spidey que mía pero quiero contar esto ya que…-Mina se sonrojo al relatar-¡fue tan lindo!-_

_-Solo para aclarar solo salimos como amigos-era Peter mencionando esto bastante ruborizado._

**Preparatoria Midtown un día antes…**

Luke Cage estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ganarse el papel principal de la obra escolar al final no lo obtuvo pero si se quedo con el del villano cosa que a Sam no le gusto ya que él se quedo con un papel secundario y poco importante.

-¿Soldado de Hydra?-exclamo molesto-¡ni siquiera mi rostro aparecerá en escena!-

-Lo que sería un gran favor para la audiencia-se burlo Peter mientras el resto de sus amigo esperaban el turno de Minako, el directo Coulson realizaba las audiciones personalmente junto al profesor de Arte y Teatro de la escuela.

-¡Muy bien señorita Aino comience!-le ordeno el director mientras Mina leía las líneas del guion que tenía en su manos junto a Flash Thompson quien sorpresivamente se había ganado el papel protagónico.

_-Si yo también me lleve una gran sorpresa-Peter miraba la audición-pero seamos franco después de actuar en el "Hombre Araña" ser el Capitán América debe ser pan comido ¿no?-decía con el ego súper inflado_

_-SIGUE SOÑANDO-dijeron con hastió a coro sus amigos, incluida Mina._

Al final del día Minako se llevo el estelar femenino por su interpretación en la audición-¡Vaya no llevo aquí ni un mes y ha sido de maravilla!-describía llena de emoción tan desbordada que daba brincos por los pasillos.

-¡Oye oye!-era Peter quien trataba de calmara-¡Tranquila Mina, solo es un papel en una obra escolar!-

-¡No solo es un papel en una obra escolar!-le remarcaba seriamente Mina-¡es el papel estelar en la obra escolar Peter kun!-

-¡Eso es cierto!-secundo Sam-a mi me gusto como interpreto a la agente Carter-

-¿De verdad te gusto?-se ruborizo Mina-¡hay gracias, cuando llegue mi premiación por el Oscar no me olvidare de mencionarte Sam!-

-Y el premio a mejor actriz es para…-Luke hacía de presentador mientras traía en su mano el guion-Minako Aino en su papel estelar en "El primer Vengador"-Mina hacia cara de sorpresa mientras seguía el juego.

-Quiero agradecer a los miembros de la academia y a ustedes pero en especial a-

-¿Se divierten?-Eva esperaba cruzada de brazos al grupo con su semblante serio-Tenemos una situación que debe ser atendida con urgencia, mientras Danny cerraba su casillero.

-¿Cómo estuvo la audición?-pregunto

-Sin problemas para que Mina, se llevo el papel estelar-menciono Sam

-Y Flash de nuevo se gano el estelar-era Peter que de cierta manera le daba celos-no sé cómo le hizo para quedarse con el papel, ¡ni siquiera tiene la misma constitución que el Cap!-exclamo

-Peter kun y ¿Por qué no haces la audición?-sugirió Mina-así por lo menos dirás que lo intentaste-

-¿Y que ganaría con esto?-pregunto molesto Peter-¿Quitarle el estelar a Flash?-

-¿Divertirte tal vez?, sabes hagamos una apuesta, si tú te quedas con algún papel estelar yo saldré contigo a donde tú quieras pero si no obtienes ningún papel serás mi esclavo por una semana-

-Espera-Sam se adelanto-¿están apostando una cita?, ¿Parker teniendo una cita?-comenzó a reír-¡Eso sí tendría que verlo!-

-Y yo-se anexo Luke y Eva-¿Danny?-miraron al rubio quien estaba en silencio pensativo.

-El amor es una batalla interesante…-digo él cuando sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar no necesitaban saber quien los llamaba, fueron al salón de detención el cual los transporto de inmediato al Tri-carrier donde el director Fury los esperaba.

-La situación está muy comprometida, hasta ahora la policía ha estado haciendo un esfuerzo por contener al enemigo pero no podrán durar por mucho-explicaba mientras varias imágenes por holograma aparecían.

-Solo para aclarar, saldríamos como amigos-le decía Araña a Sailor V quien sonreía a través de su antifaz

-¡Claro!-fue su respuesta

-¿Algo que agregar Sailor V?-Fury detuvo su explicación viendo con molestia a esos dos.

-¡Eh! ¡No! Pero… ¿hay reportes de Ace?-la imagen de su enemigo fue su respuesta-oh ¡ok!-

-¡Vayan!-ordeno Fury el equipo estaba en camino a sus lanzaderas.

-¡Minako!-Artemis le lanzo su polvera-¡Ya está cargada!-la chica solo afirmo con la cabeza, el grupo subió a una nave, la cual los transporto en cuestión de minutos a la zona de combate en donde la policía tenía la zona lo mejor acordonada pero las bajas eran bastante entre civiles y policías que disparaban a un ser humanoide de piel verde y una gran cola en forma de aguijón en otras palabras era mitad escorpión.

-Peter kun, ¿no es el doctor Connors verdad?-pregunto Mina recordando al fugitivo científico de SHIELD.

-No es él, el doctor es más un reptil que un insecto-aclaro Araña

-Sailor V y sus sorprendentes amigos-hablo Ace haciendo gala de sus reflejos al aterrizar de pie a lado de su "compañero" de campaña-les presento a Scorpio-al momento el ser sonrió moviendo un poco su aguijón-

-Sabes amigo prefiero mas el título de "El hombre Araña y sus sorprendentes amigos: Sailor V, Iron Fist, Power Man, White Tiger y Nova"-el grupo imito a los power rangers en sus poses y explosiones.

**Tri carrier**

Fury y Artemis se lamentaban al ver esto mientras colocaban su mano y pata respectivamente en su frente.

-Esto es idea de Minako, lo sé-dijo el gato.

De vuelta en la pelea la cual tenía muy ocupado al grupo de superhéroes, por un lado estaban Powerman, Nova y White Tiger con Scorpio y del otro estaban Sailor V, Araña e Iron Fist peleando contra Ace.

-Amigos esta pelea no nos está llevando a nada-Iron Fist había notado que había algo raro ya que se habían alejado un poco del resto de sus amigos, dijo al esquivar con un salto hacia atrás unos naipes que le arrojo Ace.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-reitero V quien conjuro su cadena y atrapo a Ace

-Muy bien ¿Para quién trabajas?-pregunto Araña con tono serio Ace solo comenzó a reír

-¡Te lo diré porque ahora si será tu fin maldito insecto!-amenazo Ace-Pero antes, Sailor V ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace siglos en la Tierra?-miro a la rubia quien solo apretó su boca con molestia.

-Si lo recuerdo, vinieron con su poder y destruyeron todo-respondió ella con recelo

-¿Y lo recuerdas a el?-Sailor V se extraño lo cual Ace noto-Al parecer tus recuerdos no están del todo claros, una vez que el Negaverso controle este planeta lo sabrás-

Lejos de ahí Taskmaster con ayuda de un micrófono ambiental escuchaba la conversación.

-Así que Doom está medito en algo muy grande… tal vez debí pedir el triple de mi paga por lo que estoy haciendo-su expresión no se podía ver por su máscara de calavera pero su voz denoto cierto nerviosismo como si supiera que el dinero tal vez ahora no tendría cierto valor, tomo un rifle de francotirador y con ayuda de la mira telescópica apunto hacia el Hombre Araña-es una pena tanto tiempo que me he tomado tratando de traerte a mi lado y ahora eres mi objetivo-se lamentaba un poco.

-¿Pena?-dijo una voz a lado de Taskmaster cuando el tiro del rifle salió errado y el mismo rifle voló hacia las manos del hombre que flotaba con ayuda de su armadura roja con amarillo.

-¡Tony Stark!-se vio sorprendió Taskmaster pero aun así guardo la compostura

-Para ti soy Iron man-en ese momento destruyo con una mano el rifle para luego amenazarlo con su otra mano y su cañón repulsor-y me pensaría dos veces el atacar cobardemente a estos jóvenes héroes-

-Tú no eres mi objetivo Stark-

-Si tal vez no lo soy pero quizás lo sea ahora-dijo burlonamente-¿Qué es lo que Doom trama?-

-Así que escuchaste-Iron man se encogió de hombros-se lo mismo que tu-aclaro Taskmaster-a quien deberías preguntarle es a ese sujeto-señalo a Kaitou Ace-él sabe más que yo ya que él es el contacto con mis "jefes" ahora si me disculpas-pero una esposas magnéticas atraparon por las muñecas a Taskmaster.

-Se bueno y espera a que SHIELD venga por ti-Iron man voló hacia donde la batalla se estaba dando y con su escáner analizo a Scorpio-Vaya al parecer tenemos un mutante clase Beta-estiro su brazo derecho del cual un aro con pequeños misiles se hicieron notar en su brazo, estos sin aviso se dirigieron a Scorpio-¡chicos a un lado!-aviso Iron man a segundos de que los misiles estallaran en su objetivo el cual rugió de dolor y al salir este de la nube de polvo que se había levantado por la explosión cayo inconsciente al suelo-muy bien ahora si no quieres que lastime tu bello rostro chico será mejor que te entregues-dijo al apuntar su mano frente a Ace el cual simplemente alzo sus manos dejando caer sus naipes lo cual Araña aprovecho para usar su telaraña como esposas.

-Oye Tony gracias-Araña agradeció con naturalidad-aunque podíamos hacerlo nosotros-

-Lo sé Araña pero estaba de paso y me dije que un poco de ejercicio no me caería mal-dijo Iron Man al abrir la máscara de su casco y revelar su rostro.

-¡ES MAS GUAPO EN PERSONA!-Sailor V no ocultaba su felicidad y entusiasmo lo cual hizo que se acercara al famoso héroe-¿¡DISCULPE SEÑOR STARK SERIA MUCHA MOLESTIA TOMARSE UNA FOTO!?-dijo con su celular en mano a lo que Stark no se negó

-Y tu eres nueva en el equipo ¿verdad?-pregunto

-¡Si me llamo Sailor V y quiero llegar a ser como usted!-

-¡Vaya eso si es ser ambiciosa!-sonrió de buena gana Stark, V se acerco a Iron y se tomaron una selfie en donde Sailor V hacia la seña de la victoria y Stark daba su mejor sonrisa, la siguiente foto fue un beso en la mejilla de Iron man por parte de la joven heroína y la tercera fue la de todo el grupo de héroes posando con Scorpio como si de un pez se tratara.

_-Debo decir que eso me hizo el día-menciona Peter al revisar las fotos de su teléfono y darle like a estas_

Una vez que todo regreso a la normalidad con ayuda del poder de Sailor V, Iron man se despidió no sin antes decirles-Por cierto encontré a Taskmaster unos cuantos tejados de aquí, les recomiendo ir por el-su máscara bajo y se echo a volar con rumbo al edificio Baxter, mientras Nova fue junto con Sailor V a por el prisionero pero no había rastro de el más que de las esposas magnéticas.

-Gran trabajo Stark, gran trabajo-espeto Nova cruzado de brazos.

-Aquí hay rastros de energía oscura-dijo Mina al pasar su polvera por el lugar-¿Por qué estará aliado con ellos?-

-¿De qué hablas?, está claro que de alguna forma pudo escapar-alego Nova.

-No pudo hacerlo solo Cubeta kun-dijo

_El hombre araña aparece con dos pulgares arriba-el mejor apodo jamás pronunciado antes-las dos conciencias de Araña aparecen dándole la razón_

-Alguien se lo llevo y sabremos quién lo hizo-miro a Ace quien era escoltado por guardias de SHIELD mientras lo subían a un aerotransporte rumbo al Tri-carrier.

**Lugar desconocido…**

Taskmaster estaba sorprendido de estar en un lugar así, la luz era muy tenue a pesar de haber varias antorchas encendidas pareciera que la luz no era bienvenida a este lugar fue cuando noto que él no estaba solo en ese gran salón ya que unos pasos pesados y metálicos hacían eco.

-Esta demás que digas algo Von Doom-le dijo con cierto recelo al recién aparecido gobernante de Latveria el cual solo se cruzo de brazos frente a Taskmaster

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices y como lo dices!-advirtió

-¿¡O SINO QUE!?-encaro al gobernante de Latveria quien preparo uno de sus rayos.

-¡SILENCIO!-dijo una voz femenina que retumbo por todo el lugar-¡QUIEN DA LAS ORDENES PARA EJECTUAR SOY YO!-las flamas de las antorchas crecieron en intensidad dejando ver que en aquel salón había un trono y sentada en este una mujer de finos rasgos y temible belleza.

-Supongo que tu eres quien está a cargo de esta "operación"-Taskmaster dedujo eso ya que Doom había inclinado la cabeza y eso le daba también mala espina.

-Supones muy bien humano, haz hecho muy bien las cosas por lo que obtendrás una recompensa por tus servicios siempre y cuando lleves a cabo la tarea que te ordenare-

-Lo hare pero me gustaría saber el nombre de mi contratante-

-Me llamo Beryl y tu Taskmaster serás mi sabueso de búsqueda-dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas del autor**

**Hola! Lectores y moonies otro capítulo que llega a su fin siento mucho la demora pero esta semana fue complicada y además tuve un poco de bloqueo en la inspiración, pero gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos y conocidos pude librarla y ahora la motivación ha vuelto en buen plan para poder seguir con este proyecto el cual ya está a la mitad de vida; esto solo es el preámbulo para algo más grande!**

**2015 va ser un año muy intenso para el fanfiction!**

**Tri-carrier de SHIELD**

Kaitou Ace estaba siendo vigilado por un pequeño contingente y monitoreado por cámaras de seguridad-No ha dicho nada director-era Coulson informando de la situación-nos ha dicho que solo hablara si Sailor V le interroga-todo mundo vio a Minako quien tenía cierta duda de acceder o no, fue la mano de Peter quien la alentó.

-Te acompaño-le dijo mientras Artemis acariciaba las piernas de su amiga y compañera

-Iré contigo también Mina-le dijo Artemis

-Está bien iré-se coloco su antifaz y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Ace, una vez ahí los tres entraron y vieron que Ace estaba esposado de pies y manos y con un collarín especial.

-Sailor V ¿estas lista para saber la verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa Kaitou.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA ÚLTIMA BALADA DE SAILOR V**

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA CITA**

**Parte 2**

**Tri-carrier de SHIELD**

Kaitou Ace estaba siendo vigilado por un pequeño contingente y monitoreado por cámaras de seguridad-No ha dicho nada director-era Coulson informando de la situación-nos ha dicho que solo hablara si Sailor V le interroga-todo mundo vio a Minako quien tenía cierta duda de acceder o no, fue la mano de Peter quien la alentó.

-Te acompaño-le dijo mientras Artemis acariciaba las piernas de su amiga y compañera

-Iré contigo también Mina-le dijo Artemis

-Está bien iré-se coloco su antifaz y se dirigió a la celda donde estaba Ace, una vez ahí los tres entraron y vieron que Ace estaba esposado de pies y manos y con un collarín especial.

-Sailor V ¿estas lista para saber la verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa Kaitou-Y veo que traes compañía, bueno tal vez sea lo mejor… princesa-

-¿Princesa?-repitio con asombro V.

_-¡Un momento!, ¿dijo acaso princesa?-el Hombre Araña se rascaba la cabeza- mientras que con ayuda de un control remoto rebobino la escena_

_-Sailor V ¿estas lista para saber la verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa Kaitou-Y veo que traes compañía, bueno tal vez sea lo mejor… princesa-_

_-¿Princesa?-repitio con asombro V._

_-¡okeeeeey! ¡esto se estta poniendo cada vez mas raro!-dijo cuando su conciencia buena apareció_

_-Sabes estas siendo muy repetitivo con esa frase-le dijo cuando la conciencia mala apareció_

_-Deberias leer mas para tener un mas amplio vocabulario-le recomendó_

_-¿Ustedes estando de acuerdo?, esto ya se puso muy muy loco-ambas conciencias se encogieron de hombros para luego desaparecer_

-¡Muy bien Ace!-Araña se adelanto y comenzó a interrogar al prisionero-¿Qué es lo que sabes y que planean tu y el Negaverso?

-¿Ha eso llamas amenaza?-se mofo Ace cuando Sailor V enredo su cadena de energía en el cuello.

-¿Tu sabes sobre los sueños que he tenido no es así?-apretó la cadena un poco-Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora-

-Deberías preguntarle a tu acompañante-hablo sofocándose V miro a su amigo superhéroe el cual negó con la cabeza saber algo, entonces miro a Artemis quien contrajo las orejas.

-Artemis tu… ¿lo sabias?-estaba asombrada de que su amigo y mentor le estuviera ocultando algo tan importante.

-No creí que estuvieras lista aun, además los sueños como me los has descrito significan que tu memoria no está del todo restaurada-se excusó-Sailor Venus, ese es tu verdadero nombre y lo que te he dicho es la verdad tu perteneces a un antiguo reino que gobernó la luna hace milenios y que fue destruido por el Negaverso, la reina Serenity lo contuvo en este planeta con ayuda del cristal de Plata y junto con las demás Sailor guerreras-

-¿Hay otras?-V no cabía de asombro, Artemis asintió-debes encontrarlas y también encontrar a la princesa y una vez que lo hagas ayudarlas a despertar para poder pelear contra este peligroso enemigo-

-¿Y porque no llaman a los Vengadores?-sugirio Araña

-Hombre Araña este enemigo va más allá del entendimiento humano, esta entidad sería capaz de matar al planeta en cuestión de instantes-explico Artemis con seriedad

-Créeme amigo que cuando los veas pelear te sorprenderías-aposto con calma el joven enmascarado.

-¿En verdad crees que reclutando podrán tener alguna ventaja?-Ace comenzó a reir-Los humanos en verdad que son ingenuos creen que pueden vencer….-un disparo de la telaraña de su muñeca le cerro la boca.

-Este tipo comienza a ser mas irritante que Loki y eso que Loki es el mas egocéntrico que conozco solo detrás de Nova-este ultimo gruño al oir por el video lo que pasaba en aquella habitación, Sailor v salio de ahí confundida-¡Oye Sailor V espera!-pero esta comenzó a correr sin rumbo.

-Hombre Araña por favor ve tras ella-Artemis se sentía culpable-yo hablare con Ace-el super héroe siguió a la heroína quien finalmente se detuvo en uno de los almacenes de la nave, lloraba mientras estaba sentada en una de las vigas de la nave en donde no había mas que el sonido lejano de los propulsores de reactor "ARC".

-Artemis tonto-dijo mientras se quitaba el antifaz para poder limpiar su lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Araña al descender por su telaraña boca abajo, Mina solo desvio la mirada.

-Por favor déjame sola-le pidió

-No lo voy hacer-aviso su amigo-sé que no es fácil digerir el hecho de que hay más como tú y que tienes una responsabilidad aun mayor a la que se te asigno, lo sé por experiencia propia-recordó sus derrotas personales-pero para esto estamos los amigos y compañeros de equipo-se quitó la máscara para que le viera su sonrisa a lo que Mina respondió con una un poco forzada para luego recargarse en Peter-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?-

-No quiero ir a la cafetería del Tri-carrier-

-Yo no dije que iríamos a ese lugar-aviso Peter colocándose de nuevo su máscara-ven sígueme-ambos salieron con rumbo al hangar en donde había un monton de naves de combate y de transporte lo cual desconcertó a la heroína.

-Iremos en el mejor vehiculo que tiene SHIELD-de compartimiento apareció la moto-araña(que? Me gusto cuando la vi y babee como niño al verla) la cual destellaba como recién pulida y sin una patinada de mosca, Araña se subio y le arrojo un casco a Sailor v el cual atrapo-para que no te despeines, la chica sonrio, se subio a la moto para acomodarse el casco y salir a gran velocidad por el hangar y caer al vacio, en donde V pudo ver la panorámica de la ciudad de Nueva York, pronto cayo en cuenta que el suelo se acercaba cada vez mas.

-Ehm Araña…-le llamo tocando su hombro con su dedo, pero el lanza telarañas de la moto fue su respuesta-¡INCREIBLE!-el rugir del motor y las exclamaciones dela chica fue lo único que los neoyorkinos pudieron escuchar cuando el vehículo pasaba sobre de ellos….

_**Poco después…**_

El hombre Araña trataba de razonar con un policía de tránsito el porqué de la multa mientras Sailor V se sentía avergonzada de que su amigo estacionara su moto frente a un hidrante haciendo que le pusieran un inmovilizador.

-Le juro oficial que no vi que le hidrante estaba ahí antes-se excusaba-_lo se es patético pero les juro que no vi esa cosa ahí antes-_

-Lo siento pero no importa si eres Iron Man si te estacionas mal seras multado o inmovilizado-explicaba la mujer policía con una libreta en mano, por cierto ¿se imaginaron a Iron man con un inmovilizador en su armadura y su cara de incredulidad verdad?.

-¿Señorita podría hacer una excepción?, vera mi novio y yo estamos en nuestra primer cita y esto seria muy vergonzoso además vivimos por los suburbios y si nuestros padres se enteran ya nos dejaran salir y a mi me enviara a un convento donde rezare el resto de mis días sin conocer lo que es el verdadero amor-explicaba dramáticamente Sailor V

_-¿En verdad cree que eso funcionara?-dijo la conciencia mala de Spidey a lo que Araña y su otra conciencia quedaron viendo con algo de pena._

-Entiende lo que digo oficial…-leyó la placa de la policía- oficial Ramos ¿usted conoce lo que es el amor?-le dijo tomándola de sus manos y con una lagrima de cocodrilo en los ojos, a lo que la oficial suspiro y tomo su llave especial para abrir el candado y quitar el inmovilizador.

-Chica me conmoviste se iran con una advertencia-dijo la oficial dejando a los tres Spideys con la quijada abierta de la sorpresa

_-Ok puedes decirlo-dijeron las dos conciencias_

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Un apuesto joven estaba leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando unos pasos y la presencia de un hombre de traje gris con lentes oscuros interrumpió su lectura-¿de que se trata?-pregunto molesto el joven.

-Señor Samuel Zoier supongo-dijo al bajar un poco sus lentes mostrando sus ojos grises para luego mostrar una placa con el escudo de SHIELD-Soy el agente Meyer tenemos informes de que ha tenido ciertos incidentes, ¿podríamos hablar más en privado?-a lo que el chico acepto.

Una vez en el pequeño departamento de Daniel este comenzó a cerrar las cortinas para luego apagar las luces-No sabía si fue buena idea recurrir a ustedes pero el MI6 los recomendó ya que tienen una división especial-

-¿Cuándo comenzaron a manifestarse?-

-¡Hace 3 semanas, estaba en la cocina limpiando los platos y el trapo con el que secaba los platos se prendió solo pero no solo era eso mis manos estaban en llamas, como pude me controle aunque como vera mi hogar sufrió las consecuencias además últimamente escucho voces en mi cabeza!-la desesperación se notaba en la cara de aquel chico.

-Cálmese señor Zoier-le ordeno el agente quien de uno de sus bolsillos saco una pequeña gema verde-tome esta piedra y me dirá como se siente después-Daniel la tomo extrañado.

-¿Y cómo una piedra podrá ayudarme?-

-En un momento lo sabremos-dijo con una sonrisa Meyer, Samuel Zoier sintió una punzada en la sien y como una descarga le recorrió toda su ser en donde un mar de visiones y recuerdos de hace milenios-¿Digame señor Zoier se siente mejor?-una vez que se repuso de aquel golpe se reincorporó

-Mi nombre es Zoisite y estoy listo para servir a la gran reina Beryl-dijo mientras sus ropas de civil cambiaron por unas de color gris tipo militar.

-Sigame-Meyer acciono un botón de su reloj y ambos desaparecieron de ahí.

**De vuelta en la ciudad de Nueva York**

La moto araña volaba literal volaba con ayuda de su lanza telarañas por la ciudad, Araña estaba sorprendido de ver que su compañera manejaba la moto con mucha facilidad y eso que era su primera vez

-¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir asi?-le pregunto

-En los videojuegos-respondio ella-¿es fácil no crees?-

_Se ve a las versiones chibi de varios super héroes entre ellos Hulk, Thor y Araña tomando clases de manejo con ayuda de un simulador de carreras._

-¿Espera esta diciendo que?-pero un giro inesperado los hizo por poco estrellarse contra un anuncio de Stark Industries-¿Qué paso?-Araña se acomo el casco.

-¿¡OYE CHICA PORQUE NO TE FIJAS!?-reclamaba un chico envuelto en llamas que flotaba en el aire-¡SABES ESTA ES UNA ZONA DE VUELO BAJO!-

-¡Y PORQUE NO TE FIJAS TU CHISPITA!-le respondió airadamente la chica-¡BAKA!-insulto en japonés

-¡WOW! Tranquilos-Araña se interpuso entre los dos, si ajustamos la imagen podremos que la moto araña esta detenida sobre el anuncio, el hombre Araña de pie mas abajo y la Antorcha Humana flotando mas abajo-Lo siento Johnny pero mi amiga no conoce bien la ciudad-se excuso.

-¡Araña mi amigo!-se acerco el famoso super héroe para hacer un saludo surfero a lo que Araña respondió-¡No me di cuenta que venias tu!-

-¿Lo conoces Spidey kun?-pregunto V aun molesta

-Claro es uno de mis amigos, Johnny Storm te presento a mi amiga y colega Sailor V, Sailor V te presento a la Antorcha Humana-

-Hola-dijeron los dos tajantemente.

-Okeeyy… ¡Qué bueno que todo ya se solucionó!-

-Si ya que bueno ¿podemos seguir con nuestra cita?-pidio V-no quiero tener que lidiar con un tonto que no se fija en lo que hace-

-¿Tonto?, ¡sabes que niña al menos no necesito darme cuenta de que eres una pésima conductora lo bueno de volar es que no tengo que lidiar con tontas como tu!-respondio Storm

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-encaro V mientras Storm se le aceraba viéndose a matar.

-Lo que oíste chica "kawaii" que puedo vencerte cuando quiero y como sea-

-¿Qué tal ahora?-

-Adelante, el primero en llegar al techo del edificio Baxter gana-indico, Sailor V acomodo la moto araña para comenzar la carrera, mientras Johnny creaba tres bolas de fuego-cuando estalle la tercera comenzara la carrera-

-Spidey-kun sube-Araña iba a responder pero la mirada que le receto lo hizo obedecer.

_-Bien la situación es la siguiente: dos de mis amigos que se acaban de conocer se han retado a una carrera, lo cual me tiene preocupado por el hecho del ojo en el cielo-aparece la imagen de un omnipotente Nick Fury-no se como va acabar pero me preocupa mas ese ojo-nueva imagen de un omnipotente Nick Fury sentado en un trono Asgardiano-jejejeje impone ¿no?-_

La carrera había iniciado y evidentemente la antorcha tomo la delantera ya que iba volando pero la moto araña tenía la suficiente potencia para no separarse de él tan fácilmente, cuando una alarma de una joyería se dejo escuchar y varias sirenas de patrullas los hicieron ver que era la Brigada de Demolicion haciendo de las suyas, los héroes fueron de inmediato a apoyar a la policía que ese las estaba viendo muy difícil para mantenerlos a raya pero una gran llamarada de Storm los detuvo y aprisiono un poco.

-¡Quietos!-les dijo al hacer mas grande la pared de fuego, para luego ser enredado por la telaraña que lanzo Sailor V de la moto araña.

-¡PATADA DE SAILOR V!-le receto una patada a Bola de trueno para que el hombre Araña hiciera lo propio con Bulldozer y ambos terminaran el trabajo derrotando rápidamente a Martinete y Demoledor.

-Vaya no sirvieron para calentamiento-dijo Araña cuando Sailor V se montó de nuevo a la moto y saliera a gran velocidad-¡HEY ESPERAME!-dijo ya que vio que la Antorcha Humana tomo la delantera pero de pronto Sailor ve apareció a su lado

-¡ADIOS!-acciono el moto turbina de la moto la cual hizo que saliera disparada

-¡AH NO!-Johnny Storm subio su velocidad estando codo a codo y mas atrás estaba el hombre Araña columpiándose lo mas rápido que podía, arriba en el techo del edificio Baxter, Ben Grimm hacia los últimos ajustes a uno de los vehículos que poseían cuando percibió una vibración en el suelo.

-¿Y esto, que será?-el sonido de una turbina comenzó a notarse, a lo que la "Mole" se acercó a la cornisa del edifico cuando lo único que vio fue una moto aparecer y que la llanta trasera de esta le pegara en la cara al mismo tiempo apareció Johnny y con gran agilidad toco al mismo tiempo que la moto araña el techo.

-¡GANE!-dijeron a coro ambos-¿¡QUE!?, ¡NO YO GANE!-dijeron de nuevo a coro, finalmente llego nuestro héroe bastante cansado luego de "correr" para alcanzar a sus amigos.

-¡Ay es de esas veces que agradesco tener dura la cara!-se quejo Grimm la tratar de quitarse la marca de la llanta

-¡Hola Ben!-decia Araña tomando aire-

-¡Araña! ¿me podrías decir que está pasando aquí?-le exigió el gigante de piedra naranja.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Sue Storm cruzada de brazos y con un semblante molesto-Johny te mande por una cosa tan fácil como es la leche y en vez de eso te encuentro echando carreras con una chica y tu amigo-

-Yo no estaba compitiendo a mi me llevaron-se excuso Spidey, Sue solo negó con la cabeza

-Bueno no importa, ¿les gustaria quedarse a cenar?-ofrecio

-No creo que sea tan buena idea, además ya comi…-decia Araña pero…

-¡Si será todo un placer!-se adelanto Sailor V-¡ademas es todo un honor conocer a una de mis heroínas e inspiraciones como usted Sue-san!-

-¿Yo tu inspiración?, normalmente toman a Richard o a los demás como su inspiración-y la plática entre lleas fue muy amena hasta la cena.

-Debo admitir que Mina sabe hacer amistad con la gente muy rápido-penso Araña mientras veía como después de un rato se llevaba bien con Johnny Storm y aliarse con Ben Grimm para molestar al primero y arrancarle buenas carcajadas a Reed Richard; ya mas entrada la noche Araña y Sailor V veian el hermoso paisaje nocturno que la ciudad ofrecia desde la "Torre Libertad".

-Sabes Peter esta ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido-le confeso V con una sonrisa, a lo que el héroe le miro.

-¿Esta es mi primer cita de verdad con una chica?-confeso Peter bastante apenado

-Pues lo haces muy bien para ser tu primera vez-dijo removiéndole un poco la mascara para luego besarle los labios profundamente, eso dejo soprendido y mas a Peter quien no se lo espero y sintió que su corazón se acelero, tanto que lo hizo irse de lado y caer por la corniza, en pocos segundo regreso con ayuda de su lanza telarañas-este ejem-Mina rio pícaramente-deberiamos regresar ya es tarde y si no llego pronto mi tia May me castigara-

-Cierto quede de verme con Eva antes de clases para estudiar química-dijo Mina

-Ven te llevo al Tri-carrier-ofrecio Araña

-Yo no vivo en el Tri-carrier, yo ando viviendo cerca de la escuela con una familia huésped de Midtown-explico

-Una familia que SHIELD de seguro selecciono-Mina asintió, subio a la motocicleta y esta arranco al vacio

**Al dia siguiente…**

-Y como ven por eso estoy corriendo-explicaba Mina corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y sin fijarse en nada mas que su destino cuando tropezó con alguien haciendo que cayera de frente al suelo-¡AUUU! –se sobo la nariz

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-dijo aquel chico de largo cabello plateado mientras le ofrecía la mano

-Si gracias-dijo algo gangosa Mina quien al tomar de la mano al chico tuviera una fuerte visión de su pasado en donde imágenes de la Tierra, la Luna y una guerra se arremolinaron en su mente-¿Qué fue eso?-penso

-¿señorita?-repitio el caballero Mina tomo su mano para levantarse fue cuando pudo ver sus ojos y el sintió algo como si su corazón le dictara un fuerte sentimiento-disculpe pero debo irme-

-¿Por qué tuve esta presión en mi pecho?-Mina fue sacada de su mente por Artemis

-¡MINA QUE YA ES TARDE!-le grito a lo que la chica solo se quejo para volver a correr…

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas del autor:**

**¡SIIII! LUEGO DE UN POCO DE BLOQUEO LLEGA DE NUEVA CUENTA ESTA GRAN HISTORIA QUE DEBO DECIR ESTA QUEDANDO COMO LAMBORGHINI!**

**QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE TASK MASTER ESTA RECLUTANDO BAJO LAS ORDENES DEL NEGAVERSO, MINA COMIENZA A SENTIR ALGO POR PETER PERO ¿ESTE LE CORRESPONDERA? Y ESE CHICO MISTERIOSO QUIEN SERA?**

**AVERIGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! **

**Lugar desconocido….**

-Zoisite y Neflyte sean bienvenidos de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecen-mencionaba la reina Beryl con una sonrisa desde su trono, a lo que ambos hombres jóvenes se inclinaron en son de respeto.

-¡A SUS SERVICIOS REINA BERYL!-dijeron juntos mientras sus ojos sin emoción alguna destellaron con un aura morada.

-¡Muy pronto comenzara nuestra venganza y podremos reclamar este mundo!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-su risa dejaba eco por todo ese castillo oscuro

-No si me adelanto primero-advirtió Doom quien miraba todo con ayuda de un spybot.


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ÚLTIMA BALADA DE SAILOR V**

**CAPITULO 5**

**MAY PARKER**

**Prisión del Tri-carrier**

-Ya te lo dije princesa, es todo lo que se-respondió Ace desde su celda de máxima seguridad la cual lo tenía inmóvil, Artemis suspiro mientras Sailor V se tomaba de la sien como si al hablar con el desbloqueara algo en su memoria.

-Por hoy terminamos-dijo el gato guardián mientras él y su protegida salían de la sección de prisión, una vez fuera V se apoyó contra la pared y respiraba agitadamente-¿Qué viste ahora Mina?-

-Un palacio plateado hermoso, jardines, un baile a ti con Luna y a las demás sailors guardianes-respondió ella mientras se quitaba el antifaz-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer lo mismo?-se notaba hastiada y frustrada-¿no hay otra forma de poder liberar esos recuerdos?-quería llorar al parecer había visto algo más.

-Lo siento Minako, no quiero forzarte a esto pero es necesario pronto el despertar del enemigo se dará lo sé, están reclutando-eso sorprendió a la chica.

-¿Reclutando?-Artemis asintió-entonces lo que suponías es cierto, las fuerzas del Negaverso también están en este planeta…-

-Fury nos dará todo el apoyo que pueda, además tienen indicios de quienes estarían involucrados-fue cuando el teléfono de Minako comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y vio el mensaje.

-¡Chispas!-dijo al ponerse de pie y cambiar su semblante serio a uno más infantil-¡El ensayo general es hoy!, ¿¡Como pude olvidarlo!?-salió corriendo de ahí.

**Escuela Midtown**

El director Coulson supervisaba con detalle cada uno de los aspectos que faltaban-¡Vamos muchachos que hoy es un día importante!, ¿¡Señor Parker porque no se ha puesto su vestuario!?-reclamo al chico quien traía un traje militar y un casco más grande y holgado.

-Señor este es mi vestuario-respondió-_Ok ¿se acuerdan de la apuesta que le hice a Minako hace como dos meses atrás?, resulta que hice la audición para ser el Capitán América y lo obtuve pero como la versión flaca y poco impresionante del mismo antes del suero, al principio fue una sorpresa y más cuando Sam hizo un berrinche al parecer le desagradaba que yo tuviera la atención de Minako.-menciono Peter en su menta hacia su público._

-Oye Parker y Aino los chicos iremos por unas malteadas después del ensayo-dijo Flash tratando de ser lo más amable posible con Parker ambos chicos se vieron.

-¡Si tu invitas la primera ronda mariscal!-ofreció Minako con ánimo.

-¡MUY BIEN DEJEN DE HABLAR Y COMENCEMOS!-ordeno Coulson mientras las luces atenuaban y el ensayo comenzaba.

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

La reina Beryl meditaba la información que Von Doom acaba de darle acerca de los mutantes y de su posible utilidad para la causa de ellos-¿Doom estás seguro de esto?-

-Completamente-decía arrodillado pero mirando siempre de frente a la mujer-He estudiado la genética de los humanos y meta humanos, ambos tienen muchas similitudes y en algún punto de la pubertad son proclives a desarrollar poderes, es un hecho que dentro de 50 años el ser humano común deje de ser la especie dominante-informaba

-Tengo entendido que hay un lugar una especia de reino para los mutantes-

-Genosha mi señora-era Zoisite quien aparecía junto a Neflyte-he estado ahí antes-informo-se cómo tratar a los mutantes y que estos sirvan para nuestros planes, Doom escuchaba atento.

-Hare los preparativos para el viaje-informo Doom

-¿Y quién dijo que tu irías humano?-Zoisite dijo burlonamente a lo que Doom miro con enojo

-¿Acaso eso fue una amenaza?-

-¡Zoisite es suficiente!-ordeno Beryl logrando la paz entre ellos-Doom se encargara de hablar con el líder de los mutantes y tú te encargas de que acepte, ya tienen sus órdenes-dijo Beryl

-Como ordene-dijeron ambos sin dejarse de ver celosamente.

-¡Neflyte!-el general al oír su nombre se arrodillo-Tu misión es buscar a otro de los nuestros, es imperativo cubrir nuestros cuatro flancos para poder comenzar el ataque-

-Si mi señora-acepto el joven general-Taskmaster debe tener ya una pista sobre nuestros dos últimos hermanos de armas-Beryl sonrió siniestramente, Von Bardas espiaba en las sombras.

**En alguna cafetería de la ciudad**

El grupo que había estado ensayando estaba celebrando que haya salido como el director quería-Y la cara de Flash en el momento en que olvido la línea-decía una de las chicas que también participaba en la obra, de no ser por Minako que improviso quien sabe que hubiera pasado-

Todo mundo reía incluso Parker era parte del grupo-la verdad Minako ha sido una de las impulsoras de esta obra-dijo Peter con verdad a lo que todos asintieron

-¡Un brindis por Minako el corazón de esta obra!-ínsito Flash a lo que todos alzaron sus malteadas, todo siguió con tranquilidad, Flash molestando a Parker para luego ser regañado por Minako y compañía, tomarse una foto con la "Mole" quien fue a comer ahí, todo iba bien hasta que llego la noche, Peter y Mina caminaba hacia el metro para ir a casa del primero-¿Entonces esto cuenta como una cita?-sonreía Peter a lo Minako le dedico una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Ni creas que te salvaras de la cita P-E-T-E-R-kun-dijo al rodearlo por el cuello y besarlo en la boca ambos siguieron así el resto del viaje hasta llegar a la casa de Peter-Que linda casa, tu tío le dedico tiempo-dijo ella pero cayó en cuenta de la indiscreción-¡Perdona!-

-Es verdad dio lo mejor para tenerla-sonrió mientras abría la puerta-¡Ya llegamos!-aviso Peter

-¿¡Llegamos!?-se sorprendió May Parker mientras se asomaba desde la cocina y ver a la chica asiática quitarse los zapatos en la entrada-¡Oh traes a una invitada!-sonrió

-Tía May quiero presentarte a Minako, Minako ella es mi tía May-les presento, May estiro la mano y Mina hizo una pequeña reverencia ambas quedaron en silencio y se echaron a reír.

-Lo siento tengo aun los hábitos de mi país-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer-oiga pero que hermoso manicure-dijo al mirar las hermosas y bien cuidadas uñas además de la piel de sus manos.

-Me halagas-se avergonzó May Parker-pero uso cremas frutales y un poco de aceite de cocina para mantenerlas así-

_-¿¡Cómo le hace para caerle bien a la gente!?-_pensó Peter al caer en cuenta de que estaba en medio de una conversación de mujeres.

-Tomen asiento en la sala, la cena estará en unos 15 minutos-les ofreció May, a lo que los chicos encendieron la televisión y charlaban hasta que comenzaron a dar las noticias.

_-Buenas noches la primicia de esta noche es la visita de Víctor Von Doom a Genosha-la imagen muestra a Doom bajar de unos de sus jets siendo escoltado por sus Doom-bots y ser recibidos por una mutante y varios guardias de Genosha-tenemos en directo a Víctor Ulrich, ¿Víctor no escuchas?-_

_-Si así es Debbie y a mis espaldas está el palacio de gobierno de Genosha en donde Víctor Von Doom habla con el líder de la nación mutante Erick Lehnsherr o Magneto para la comunidad internacional, la visita sorpresa, es parte de la nueva política exterior que según los portavoces de Doom quiere instaurar en Latveria-_

_-¿Qué clase de política?-pregunto su compañera en el estudio._

_-Latveria quiere acordar una política bilateral en la cual ambas naciones tengan el reconocimiento económico y político ante las demás naciones del mundo, según nos dicen el primer paso sería amnistía a los mutantes de cualquier país en donde sean perseguidos-informaba Ulrich cuando poso su mano en su oído-tengo entendido que Doom y Magneto darán un discurso en este momento.-_

_La imagen mostro un estrado en donde ambos dignatarios llegaron caminando uno a lado del otro junto a sus guardias hasta que ambo llegaron al mismo._

_-Pueblo de Genosha y Latveria-comenzó Magneto-es para mí un grato placer informar no solo a estos pueblos sino al mundo que nuestras naciones firmaran un tratado de libre comercio, además de fomentar y garantizar los derechos de los mutantes tanto en Latveria y Genosha-dijo mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas Magneto a lo que el pueblo e invitados aplaudieron, aunque para mucha gente eso les parecía extraño, Doom tomo la palabra-_

_-Es verdad que en el pasado tanto Lehnsherr y yo hemos tenido diferencias pero viendo el gran crecimiento que ha tenido Genosha y que ha imitado en gran medida los modelos industriales que tenemos en Latveria me pareció apropiado crear un vínculo entre ambas naciones además de que invitamos a las demás naciones que quieran unírsenos a esta nueva era política y económica, como primer beneficio Latveria instalara algunas fábricas de alta tecnología para poder explotar los recursos minerales y energéticos que tiene Genosha-_

_-Como segundo beneficio-Magneto hablo-todos los mutantes nacidos en ambos países no requerirán visa de ninguna clase para ingresar a las mismas y estamos en fase de estudio para aplicar lo mismo a cualquier mutante de los países que ingresen a este vínculo de hermandad.-_

-Esto es demasiado bueno para que sea verdad-Peter decía con sorpresa

-Exacto es muy sospechoso esto, a Fury no le va gustar-secundo Minako

-¡La cena está servida!-aviso la tía May, los dos adolescente se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a cenar-Dime Minako, ¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía en el país?-

-Bastante interesante señora Parker-dijo al pausar de comer-el practicar mi inglés es lo que más me ha gustado, además venir a Nueva York cuna de las producciones de teatro ha sido genial-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Ya veo ¿y has ido a ver alguna producción?-

-No muchas como quisiera hasta ahora Peter-kun me ha llevado a dos pero ahora que pase la representación de la obra escolar quizás pueda llevarme a mas-Peter se sonrojo un poco

-¿Obra?-May miro a su sobrino con algo de molestia-¿Por qué no me avisaste Peter?-

-Bueno quería darte la sorpresa este viernes-

-Pero Peter kun el viernes es la obra-se sorprendió Minako-sabe señora Parker…-

-Por favor llámame May, cada que me dicen señora me siento mucho mayor-

-Ok May-san, bueno le decía la obra es el viernes y si gusta le consigo entradas además de que Peter tiene un papel estelar-May estaba sorprendida-así es, él va representar a Steve Roger en "El primer Vengador"-

-¿Al Capitán América?-la tía May sonrió-¡Aww que lindo, tengo que ir a verte!-

-¿Pero no es tu noche de cartas con las chicas del club?-repuso Peter tratando de alejar lo más que pudiera a su tía de que lo fuera a ver-además son solo 3 escenas-

-¡Las tres escenas más importantes!-Mina se levantó mirando a Peter-Peter kun debes entender lo importante que es esto, no fue obra de la casualidad que te quedaras en el papel-le explico Mina

-Tuviste algo que ver ¿no es así?-Peter le miro directamente a lo que Mina solo atino a desviar su mirada y rascar su mejilla.

-Quizás, tal vez… pero no cambies el hecho de que estas ahí y has estado ensayando conmigo-le explico Mina lo más o menos creíble.

-¡Vaya nunca pensé que Peter tuviera una novia tan linda!-menciono May ante la sorpresa de su sobrino y el sonrojo de Mina.

-¿¡Pero que!?-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Bueno…-Mina coloco sus manos en su cara avergonzada

-No lo había-Peter estaba nervioso y rojo mirando tanto a su tía como a Mina para luego verse ambos.

-Pensado-dijeron juntos para luego verse y darse un largo beso a lo que May Parker aprovecho con su teléfono y tomar una foto.

-¿Novios?-pregunto Peter

-¡Si, si quiero!-respondió Minako con emoción mientras por la ventana de la sala Artemis miraba la escena.

-Minako…-dijo el felino con seriedad-no estoy seguro que esto sea correcto

**Lugar desconocido….**

Los tres generales del Negaverso estaban a la espera de las ordenes de su ama-Neflyte, Jedite, Zoicite-hablo la Reina Beryl mientras a su lado un estoico Doom miraba a los tres generales-¿Han encontrado ya al último de los generales?-

-Si su majestad-hablo Jedite-hemos localizado su energía en la ciudad de Nueva York-

-¿Y nuestro infiltrado?-

-Cumpliendo su cometido muy pronto ese "escudo" que tienen caerá ante nuestra causa-informo Zoicite

-Eso es perfecto-menciono Doom-muy pronto la Tierra y sus habitantes se arrodillaran ante nuestro poder-

-Humano ten más cuidado con lo que dices-reto Jedite a lo que Doom ni se inmuto solo extendió su brazo y un rayo de energía mando a volar al general

-Y tu dirígete ante mí con respeto sabandija, recuerda que sin mí no estarías aquí-le hizo entender con una segunda descarga a lo que el general se guardó el grito.

-¡DOOM!, ¡déjalo ya ha entendido!-insistió Beryl a lo que el gran gobernador de Latveria salió del salón siendo visto por toda la corte del Negaverso, Zoicite se acercó a su reina.

-No debería confiar en el mi señora-le dijo

-Y no lo he hecho, a pesar de que nos ha ayudado algo trama dejaremos que el solo se desenmascare-dijo Beryl-por ahora hay que enfocarnos a encontrar al cuarto general y también comencemos a recolectar energía- sus generales asintieron y desaparecieron-_Beryl…-_ al escuchar eso la mujer se levanto de su trono y camino por un pasillo oculto perdiéndose en la oscuridad de este….

_**Continuara… **_

**Notas del autor:**

**Y DESPUES DE UNA LAAARGA AUSENCIA HE VUELTO!, YA ESTAMOS EN EL OMBLIGO DEL FIC.. QUE? NO SE LO ESPERABAN? ALGO ASI COMO LA TIA MAY SIENDO CUPIDO!? ADEMAS SON TAL PARA CUAL ESOS DOS O TRES? –SONRIE MALVADAMENTE- SAQUEN SUS CONCLUSIONES PORQUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO TOMARA TANTO TIEMPO EN HACERSE.**

**SALUDOS!**

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

En aquella lujosa casa de Nueva York un hombre vestido con finas y elegantes ropas de corte oriental miraba desde su estudio el ventanal que tenia de fondo a la ciudad de Nueva York a su lado tenía una taza de té caliente la cual flotaba mientras sus ojos miraban el infinito, la puerta se su estudio se abrió y un hombre asiático entro con una mirada seria.

-Wong, al parecer un poder ancestral ha sido despertado y esta vez no habrá una segunda chance de poder lograrlo-

-¿Se refiere a las hijas de Selene señor?-pregunto

-Sí y eso significa que ellos también han despertado-dio un sorbo a su te-Wong tráeme el Orbe-

-Como diga señor-el sirviente hizo una reverencia para luego salir de la habitación

-¡Wong!-el Hechicero Supremo le llamo por lo que Wong se detuvo-¿Podrías traerme más te de canela?-le solicito con una sonrisa, a lo que Wong asintió.


	6. Chapter 6

**LA ÚLTIMA BALADA DE SAILOR V**

**CAPITULO 6**

**DR STRANGE**

**Escuela Midtown**

El auditorio estaba llenándose poco a poco por la asistencia, Peter Parker veía con bastante nervio desde el escenario el panorama trago un poco de saliva y suspiro tratando de mentalizarse.

-¿Todo bien Petey?-pregunto Minako quien ya estaba lista para la obra su atuendo era el de una oficial militar de los años cuarenta, también su peluca de color rojo la hacía resaltar-¿nervioso verdad?, yo también lo estoy-confeso mientras el acomodaba aquella corbata que usaría en las primeras escenas.

-¡Vamos Parker! ¿No puedes con la presión?-molesto Flash a su compañero.

-Me lo dice quien erro el pase ganador el juego pasado-la cara del quarterback de la escuela fue de molestia a lo que opto por retirarse en silencio.

-Eso fue bajo cariño-le regaño Mina-pero se lo merecia-sonrio Peter ante el comentario, siempre sabia como sacarle una sonrisa-¡VAYA! ¡Señor Rogers que guapo es usted!-

-¿En verdad lo crees?-Mina le dio un empujón

-¡Por supuesto tontito, eres más guapo que el mismísimo Capitán América!-Mina beso a Peter en la mejilla

-¡Achu!-Steve Rogers moqueaba un poco, a lo que su acompañante Natasha Romanof le acerco un pañuelo.

-¿Me pregunto si hay alguien que se esté acordando de ti?-dijo la hermosa pelirroja en tono de burla.

-¿Tú crees?-Steve noto la mueca de su acompañante dejándolo más confundido, no lo pensó más y se dirigió a su asiento en donde ya estaban Bruce, Tony y Samuel este último les hizo una seña-Doctor es un gusto verlo fuera del laboratorio-dijo alegre el "cap".

-Bueno a decir verdad no soy mucho de salir en público pero me dije a mi mismo que un poco de libertad para mí no sería malo-dijo el amable doctor.

-Además del hecho de que no cualquiera va ver una representación sobre el Capitán América-agrego Stark con su clásico humor cosa que no cayó en gracia en general-la fundación Stark ayudo a que Coulson pudiera realizar esta obra-agrego-y tenemos a varios "estudiantes" en escena-

-¿Quieres decir que al ver esta obra de teatro vamos a decidir quién se nos unirá?-pregunto Sam

-Digamos que es un estudio de campo-dijo Clint Barton al aparecer detrás del grupo-y si la oportunidad de reírnos un poco también, traje mi cámara para no perderme esto-mostro una video cámara, Steve solo suspiro-

-Relájate solo es una obra-le apoyo Natasha

15 minutos después…

Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Samuel Wilson y Clint Barton trataban no estallar en carcajadas al ver la interpretación de Peter Parker como el Capitán América-¿podrían guardar silencio?-dijo una mujer mayor en la fila siguiente quien no era nada menos que May Parker-mi sobrino es quien está en escena-

-Lo sentimos-se disculpó entre risas Samuel-pero es que a su sobrino le queda el papel-May no supo cómo tomar ese comentario.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado Coulson esos datos?, son muy fieles a lo que viví -dijo Steve pensativo-¿Tu qué opinas Natasha?-esta última desvió levemente la mirada.

-No lo sé tal vez le pidió autorización al general-dijo apenada

Una hora después la obra llegaba a su fin llevándose los aplausos del público-¡Gracias, gracias a todos!-era el director Coulson quien aparecía en escena con un micrófono en mano mientras el elenco estaba en el escenario formados-Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a ver esta puesta en escena que es la tercera que llevamos con mucho éxito, gran parte del mismo se lo debemos a que tenemos a muy buenos actores, un aplauso para Flash Thompson-el aludido dio un paso al frente y mientras estaba vestido como el Capitán América alzo los brazos agradeciendo al público-Y Minako Aino-la chica se colocó al frente he hizo una reverencia con los brazos abiertos para luego reincorporarse y darle un beso a su novio Peter lo cual llevo a una exclamación por parte del público-Ehm chicos-ambos dejaron de besarse.

-¡OH POR FAVOR NO LOS INTERRUMPA!-exclamo Barton lo cual genero risas en el público, Coulson se veía molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Bueno para finalizar quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a la Fundación Stark por su apoyo para la realización de esta obra y como sorpresa especial tenemos como invitado de honor al señor Anthony Stark!-el mencionado caminaba hacia el estrado entre una lluvia de aplausos y rechiflas, saludo a los presentes.

-Gracias director Coulson pero para eso se creó la Fundación Stark para ayudar a los jóvenes talentos en diferentes ramos, no solo de ciencia vive el hombre decía mi madre quien amaba las bellas artes además de las ciencias o eso me dijeron-hubo unas risas-pero dejando de lado eso es para mí un placer ayudar a instituciones públicas como la escuela de Midtown y otorgar un cheque por la cantidad de $50,000 dólares para manutención de los clubes de ciencias y artes-Tony recibió los aplausos de los presentes mientras unos pocos fotógrafos que se habían dado cita en el lugar documentaban el momento en que el filántropo entregaba en la mano del director un cheque, el evento termino y gran parte del grupo de teatro decidió ir a festejar-¡y no llegues tarde!-advirtió May Parker a su sobrino-la última vez los tutores de Mina me llamaron por lo tarde que llega-Peter se apeno ante el hecho de que su tía lo reprendiera frente a todo el grupo el cual solo se soltó a reír.

-¡oye Parker, ¿tu tía te entrego un cambio de pañales!?-era Flash quien molestaba.

-¡Mariscal! ¿Acaso noto envidia de que Parker tiene quien lo mime y los quiera?-reto Minado quien aun traía la peluca roja mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Parker-si tiene unos hermosos ojos y un cabello rebelde que lo hacen tan lindo-le planto un beso en la boca- además recuerda que el Capitán no se queda con la chica-le guiño el ojo a lo que los demás exclamaron en son de burla, a lo que Flash no pudo responder-lo suponía-vamos chicos vamos a bailar

-¿Disculpe usted es la señorita Aino?-dijo un sujeto en un traje oriental gris el cual tenía un marcado acento chino, Mina y Peter se fijaron en aquel personaje un tanto cliché de místico oriental.

-Si soy yo ¿Qué desea?-

-Mi maestro el "Hechicero Supremo" solicita de su presencia… Sailor V-eso ultimo dejo en shock a Mina.

-¿Hechicero Supremo?-Peter reacciono-¿El Dr. Strange?-

-En efecto hombre Araña es necesario que nos acompañe al Sanctum Sanctorum-informo Wong mientras señalaba un lujoso auto gris-puedes acompañarnos si quieres-ambos chicos subieron al auto solo una persona noto eso-

-Creo que debo alertar a los demás-Eva saco su comunicador de S.H.I.E.L.D-

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Aquel lugar aparentaba ser una lujosa mansión mas de Nueva York, el auto se detuvo enfrente de la entrada, al salir Minako y Peter vieron el lugar para la primera le hizo sentir algo de familiaridad y para Peter un mal sabor de boca.

-Pintaron la facha, no recuerdo que fuera tan lúgubre como la anterior vez-dijo en broma de mal gusto cosa que noto en la expresión de Wong quien al parecer fue quien realmente la pinto Mina solo negó con la cabeza-¿un lo siento lo arregla?- los tres entraron a la mansión la cual tenía una extraña mezcla de elegancia y misterio digno escenario para una novela de detectives pensó Mina mientras Wong los conducía hasta llegar a un salón en donde un hombre vestido elegantemente miraba atraves de la ventana.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Peter, espero no hayas tocada nada-le recordó su última visita.

-Juro que use suficiente telaraña para esta visita-mostro sus manos envueltas en su telaraña, lo que hizo sonreír al hechicero y que de un chasquido las hizo desaparecer.

-Sailor V es un honor tener a alguien de la corte real en mis aposentos-aquel hombre hizo una reverencia mientras tomaba la mano de Mina y la besaba en la misma-Vincent Strange o mejor conocido como "El Hechicero Supremo"-

-Supongo que llego a tiempo-dijo una voz conocida para Mina y de inmediato noto a su gato guardián sentado en el sillón mientras terminaba de degustar un salmón ahumado-debo admitir que tenías razón Wong tu salmón es el mejor-decía mientras se relamía los bigotes-¿sería mucha molestia un poco de leche?-

-Oh no lo es-respondió alegre Wong-¿gusta algo de tomar princesa Minako?-

-Un refresco de naranja de favor-solicito mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás.

-Yo también quisiera…-Peter fue ignorado por Wong a lo que Strange solo sonrió.

-Nunca te burles de un guardián del poder místico Peter, son un poco celosos-Peter solo movió la cabeza.

_-No sé si tomarlo como un cumplido o un regaño-pensó a lo que las chibi arañas aparecieron y se encogieron de hombros mirándose una a la otra._

-Artemis me ha contado sobre los sueños que has tenido en los últimos meses y que al parecer no has podido liberar todos los recuerdos que tienes de tu vida pasada-repetía lo que Artemis le había dicho-pero estos sueños se han manifestado con más fuerza estos días-

-Perdón que interrumpa-hablo Peter-ya había escuchado esto cuando te entrevistas con Ace y cada que lo haces reaccionas como si algo nuevo te fuera revelado, ¿será acaso que cuando lo ves y hablas con el algo nuevo o viejo viene a ti?-

-Interesante deducción Peter-alabo Strange mientras Wong serbia las bebidas.

-De hecho es verdad-respondió Mina bastante seria lo cual intrigaba a Strange este hizo una seña a su asistente el cual asintió-lo último que ha venido a mi mente es de nuevo el palacio real, un jardín muy hermoso y a cuatro chicas al fondo esta… La Tierra en lugar de la Luna-los presentes solo escuchaban.

-Escucho lo que dicen pero no lo entiendo es una lengua muy extraña solo entiendo la palabra "Venus", luego todo se oscurece y ahora estamos en el mismo palacio pero todo ha cambiado esta todo opaco, muerto y en ruinas; oigo mi respiración es pesada al igual que mi vista veo unas siluetas cuatro digo algo, no sé qué es pero me llena de profunda tristeza de pronto siento algo frio en mi pecho y es… es…-Mina se tapa la boca mientras solloza, Peter se acerca a reconfortarla pero Mina se suelta al decir la verdad-

-Mina…-dijo su novio, Strange bajo la taza de té mientras Wong traía una caja de madera fina con una hermosa decoración.

-Amo-le entrego la caja colocándola en una mesa a lado del sillón donde este se encontraba.

-Perfecto Wong-Dr. Strange uso un poco de su magia y abrió con esta la caja de esta salió flotando un collar con un dije redondo el cual tenía forma de un ojo-Este es el Ojo de Agamotto con el puedo ver lo oculto, invocar al pasado, detectar entidades etéreas o corpóreas mediante emisiones físicas o mágicas-

-Supongo que es muy bueno buscando las llaves-Artemis dijo eso llevándose varias miradas de disgusto por parte del resto de los presentes-bueno era una suposición-

-La veldad una vez si las ulsamos pala eso-confeso Wong a lo que Strange se avergonzó-

-¿Eh podemos volver a la parte mística y reveladora en la que estábamos?-pidió Peter, todo mundo se repuso luego de la interrupción de Artemis.

-Con ayuda del ojo podremos abrir tu mente y revelar tu pasado pero te advierto que puedes encontrar cosas que no te agraden y otras que cambien tu vida actual, ¿estas lista para correr ese riesgo Aino Minako?-Mina se quedó callada.

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

La Reina Beryl estaba sentada en su trono mientras hacía flotar su bola de cristal los pasos mecánicos de varios doom bots la hicieron centrar su mirada en el recién llegado-¡Doom!-

-Reina Beryl le traigo unas tristes noticias-dijo el gobernante de Latveria mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia-la localización del cuarto general se ha complicado-Beryl se levantó de inmediato se notaba molesta.

-¿¡COMO OSAS DECIRME ESTO!? ¿¡EL TIEMPO APREMIA HUMANO Y HE SIDO PACIENTE CONTIGO Y CON TUS METODOS!?-reclamo exigiendo resultados.

-Reina Beryl-dijo Neflyte apareciendo junto a los demás generales-los que Doom dice es verdad, a nosotros también no ha costado poder localizar a nuestro compañero ya que al parecer ha logrado evadirnos muy bien-

-¿Sera posible que el haya logrado despertar?-pregunto Jedite

-Es una posibilidad-tomo dijo Beryl la palabra-aun el poder del Negaverso no es lo suficiente fuerte para poder traerlo, ¡Generales comiencen a traer la energía de los humanos!-

-¡Si reina Beryl!-dijeron a coro para desaparecer.

-¡Y Doom, sigue buscando!-

-Como ordene su alteza-Doom dio media vuelta y salió del gran salón principal una vez en el pasillo pudo notar una figura masculina cruzada de brazos la cual vestía un traje verde y una capa negra adornaba la espalda de aquel misterioso hombre.-Supongo que no estás aquí para charlar-el hombre negó con la cabeza-¿Qué quieres Mordo?-

-Necesitamos que el Negaverso comience a esparcirse por este mundo esté bajo control del "Amo"-dijo el Barón Mordo antiguo estudiante de "el Anciano" y compañero de Strange, Mordo se acercó a Doom, de inmediato los Doom bots se pusieron a la defensiva pero con un pase de sus manos estos cayeron desactivados-tus juguetes no son nada contra mí-

-¿De verdad?-Doom estiro su mano y una esfera de plasma de formo en ella-porque aun tienes un cuerpo físico y puedo causarte mucho dolor-Mordo sonrió.

-¿Lo haces por voluntad propia o por el ofrecimiento que se te dio?-se mofo Mordo

-Eso no te importa y dile a tu amo que pronto su sequito comenzara a reunir energía para el…-

-Excelente…-sonrió Mordo

**En algún plano astral distinto al nuestro**

-¡FINALMENTE DESPUES DE SIGLOS DE ENCIERRO PODRE RECLAMAR LO QUE ES MIO!-dijo aquel ser envuelto en llamas ardientes mientras tenía en su mano humanoide una imagen pequeña de la Tierra-La era de la oscuridad ha comenzado-

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange se colocaba el "Ojo de Agamotto" y comenzó a recitar en una lengua extraña un brillo se formó alrededor del collar y el ojo literalmente se abrió, un haz de luz salió de la pupila de este y se posó sobre la frente de Mina quien había quedado hipnotizada aparentemente mientras en su frente aparecía el símbolo de Venus-Ahora tu viaje comienza… Sailor Venus-

_**Continuara…**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

**BUENO ME TOME MUCHO TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO PORQUE EN PARTE DEBO IR PENSANDO COMO ENCAMINARLO HACIA EL CLIMAX QUE SE VIENE, ASI QUE ESTENSE ATENTAS Y ATENTOS!**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A GABIUSA KOU POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN CADA CAPITULO, SE TE AGRADECE EL APOYO, TAMBIEN AGRADESCO A MI GRAN JEFA LEONOR DE EBOLI QUIEN ME ACONSEJA CADA QUE PUEDE, A RAMSES II CON QUIEN SIEMPRE HABLO DE QUE HARE O NO CON LA TRAMA Y SUS CONSEJOS SON GENIALES! Y A RAQUIKOU POR SER LA NUEVA FAN DE ESTE GRAN FIC!**

**SIN MAS LES DEJO LA PREVIA DEL CAPITULO 7!**

Minako no podía creer lo que tenia enfrente-¿Quién eres tu?-le pregunto a la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy tu-respondió con solemnidad en su voz lo cual dejo muy confundida a Minako-ven-estiro su mano "la otra Minako"-te mostrare…-


	7. Chapter 7

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 7**

**REVELACIONES**

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange se colocaba el "Ojo de Agamotto" y comenzó a recitar en una lengua extraña un brillo se formó alrededor del collar y el ojo literalmente se abrió, un haz de luz salió de la pupila de este y se posó sobre la frente de Mina quien había quedado hipnotizada aparentemente mientras en su frente aparecía el símbolo de Venus-Ahora tu viaje comienza… Sailor Venus-

Minako no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto a la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy tu-respondió con solemnidad en su voz lo cual dejo muy confundida a Minako-ven-estiro su mano "la otra Minako"-te mostrare…-la otra Minako estiro su mano y la coloco en la frente de su contraparte física al hacerlo el símbolo de la Luna cambio por el símbolo de Venus donde la mente de la Mina física tuvo una revelación en forma de un mar de recuerdos de cómo se originaba el Universo hasta la llegada de la vida al sistema solar y la aparición del Cristal de Plata junto con la fundación del Milenio de Plata.

-Hace siglos este sistema Solar fue creado después del Big Bang y con ello fue uno de los primeros en albergar formas de vida inteligentes-explicaba la Mina etérea-estas albergaban un sinfín de dones increíbles con capacidades más allá de la actual comprensión humana, ¿Cómo los llaman ustedes?-coloco su mano en la barbilla mientras buscaba la palabra

-¿Dioses?-contesto con duda Minako (de ahora en adelante la versión etérea de Mina se llamara V) a lo que V chasqueo sus dedos y asintió

-¡Más poderosos que los Dioses!-pensó un poco más para sonreír decir-Titanes, estos en su vanidad desencadenaron una guerra que por poco acaba con la vida en la Galaxia de no ser por la llegada de "el"-

-¿El?-

-El Cristal de Plata, ¡una fuerza cósmica mucho más grande que la de todos los Dioses juntos!-decía con emoción-¡prácticamente era volverse el Dios de los Dioses!-

-¿Eh?-Minako se quedó extrañada a lo que V se recompuso

-Lo siento me deje llevar-aclaro su garganta-como decía, cuando el Cristal apareció la Guerra se encrudeció y solo una persona fue capaz de sobreponer su ambición por el bienestar de la vida, su nombre es Selene o como ustedes la llaman actualmente la Diosa de la Luna, Selene trajo paz a la Galaxia y la vida floreció de nueva cuenta sobre todo en un pequeño planeta, la Tierra donde el ser humano apareció por primera vez los Dioses vieron con asombro las capacidades de este para muchas cosas incluidas la guerra-dijo con pesar-Selene al ver esto limito la capacidad de los humanos y selecciono algunos para vivir en su reino el cual siempre estaría cerca de ellos, este reino era El Milenio de Plata el cual por milenios custodio este sistema y el cristal iba pasando de reina a reina más un día todo esto cambio…-V sintió un nudo en la garganta-Un día una fuerza maligna nació del Sol y descendió en la Tierra donde los habitantes declararon la guerra al Milenio quienes se abstuvieron de tener contacto más sin embargo la princesa Serenita se enamoró del príncipe de la Tierra Endimión y eso facilito las cosas para que el Negaverso nos invadiera hubo guerra en la que perdimos la vida las sailors guerreras, el príncipe y la princesa; la Reina Serenity hizo el sacrificio máximo uso el poder del Cristal para encerrar al enemigo-las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de V-fue un día triste y es posible que ahora que el Negaverso ha vuelto y los esté reclutando-

-¿Reclutando, a quienes?-pregunto Mina

-A los cuatro generales, Jedyte, Neflyte, Zoicite y Kunzite, los guerreros más fuertes que han existido hasta ahora-explico V

-¿Tan fuertes como Hulk?-

-¿Cómo quién?-V se había quedado perpleja con el nombre

-Permíteme mostrarte-Minako muestra una imagen que vio de Hulk en acción en pleno desierto mientras destrozaba cuatro tanques y uno de ellos lo mandaba a volar varios kilómetros y rugía para luego correr y salir de ahí-¿Conoces a Iron man?-muestra imágenes de Iron man acabando con un ejército rebelde y sus armamentos además de su gran capacidad de vuelo-¿al Capitán América?-se ve al súper héroe acabar con un grupo terrorista en un barco-¿Thor?-

-¿El hijo de Odín?, ¿aún mantienen contacto con Asgard?-al decir esto las sorprendida fue Minako-cuando nos fusionemos lo sabrás-

-¿Fusionarnos?-

-Sí, soy tu yo de otra época y cuando lo hagamos tus recuerdos de tu otra vida vendrán y tu verdadera tarea comenzara-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Encontrar a la princesa y a las demás scouts-

-¿No era yo la princesa Moon?-V negó con la cabeza

-Sailor Venus tu eres la líder de las saibor guerreras y guardaespaldas de la misma princesa como tal debes tomar su lugar mientras ella y las demás guerreras recuperan la memoria-

-¿Cuándo me reuniré con ellas?-

-Eso querida lo sabrás en el momento preciso-V comenzó a desvanecerse y entro en la frente de Minako por medio del símbolo de esta en forma de una luz amarilla, cuando esta desapareció Minako abrió los ojos enormemente ya que un sinfín de recuerdos y conocimiento venían a su mente, el vínculo con el ojo de Agamotto se había terminado y aquel dije se cerró mientras Strange y Peter veía a una cabizbaja pero sentada Minako la cual alzo la vista y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, se levantó de la silla y extendió su brazo derecho en su mano apareció una pluma amarilla-¡POR EL PODER DE VENUS! ¡TRANSFORMACION!-el cuerpo de Mina fue envuelto en un gran destello que cegó a todos los presentes mientras unas cintas se amoldaban a su cuerpo y formaban su traje de sailor, su cabello castaño cambio a rubio, el símbolo de Venus brillaba con intensidad para ser cubierto por una diadema dorada que tenía una joya en el centro-¡LA BELLA GUARDIANA DEL AMOR Y BELLEZA… SAILOR VENUS HA APARECIDO!-hizo una pose un tanto coqueta dejando a Wong, Peter y Strange callados solo unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta sacaron de trance a todo mundo.

-¡BRAVO, BRAVO BRAVISIMO!-dijo aquel sujeto de traje rojo con negro y mascara el cual venía con dos katanas a sus espaldas y varias armas, el cual se notaba muy entusiasmado-¡ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, DESPUES DE YO CLARO!-

-¿DEADPOOL?-se sorprendió Peter quien de inmediato fue detenido por Venus

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Venus

-¡El chico lo acaba de decir!, ¿Acaso eres sorda?-hizo un ademan de limpiarse los oídos-pero bueno lo hare para los lectores que aún no saben la rikura de personaje que soy-aclaro su garganta-Ejem ¡YO SOY DEADPOOL!-dijo mientras un fondo rojo sangre aparecía y el hacia un salto mientras empuñaba sus espadas (imagen un fondo gaitero o que se yo)-Un ex miembro de Arma X y actualmente soy un FreeLancer-

-Yo diría mercenario de poca monta-murmuro Peter

-¿Dijiste algo muchacho?-dijo Pool aun lado de Peter (rompiendo la cuarta pared como tu costumbre no Deadpool?), al leer esa nota Deadpool aparece a lado del escritor de esta historia.

_-¿Tienes algún inconveniente con esto Charlie?-le dice mirándolo con hastió a lo que el escritor giro su silla y molesto le avienta un cuaderno._

_-¡BASTANTE!, ¡TE DIJE QUE TE APEGARAS AL GUION! ¡YA BASTANTE TENGO CON HACERTE ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED PERO ROMPER LAS REGLAS FISICAS ESO SI QUE NO!-le grita a lo que Deadpool se encoje de hombros valiéndole un nabo-¡HAY VECES QUE ME PREGUNTO PORQUE ACEPTE TRAERTE!-_

_-¡POR LOS LIKES QUE VAS A RECIBIR!-responde cínicamente_

_-Sabes estoy así-coloca su mano sobre su frente-de que mi paciencia y cordura sea de paso se acabe y ¡te emparente con Nehelenia!-le muestra imágenes de Nehelenia_

_-¡WOW ES HERMOSA LA REINA, SABES ESO SERIA LO SEGUNDO MAS INTELIGENTE QUE HARIAS!-le da una palmada en la espalda, cambia las imágenes a una Nehelenia más vieja y marchita, Deadpool grita de horror-¡NO TE ATREVERIAS! ¿O SI?-_

_-Sigue de pedante y hago que Seiya sea tu novia-cara siniestra y voz sombría-y sabes que puedo incluso hacer más cosas perversas como esas, tengo amigas del lado Kou y Mamochas ¿te la juegas?-Deadpool quedo en silencio_

_-¿¡OK QUE ME DECIAS SOBRE NO ROMPER LAS REGLAS DE LA FISICA!?-dijo un poco asustado Deadpool_

_**VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA**_

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

-Bueno bueno-dijo Deadpool hastiado-a lo que vine…-

-¿a qué viniste?-pregunto Venus aunque se estaba figurando algo viendo como venía vestido aquel tipo.

-¡HA MATARTE!-dijo con una voz burlona-¡había escuchado de ti Sailor V y sabes de no ser porque eres una niña tal vez…!-dijo un poco lascivamente, a lo que Venus le dio molestia y repulsión lo que hizo fue tan rápido que ni Deadpool lo vio, solo lo sintió la rodilla de la hermosa sailor en su rostro el cual le impacto con la suficiente fuerza para estamparlo contra uno de los libreros de la habitación.

-¡HENTAI!-le grito en japonés Peter ser acerco

-Sabes eso no lo va detener tan facilemente-advirtio

-¿Estás seguro?-su novio le confirmo

-Tiene un factor de curación acelerado lo que lo hace técnicamente imparable-menciono

-¡Detecto en él un aura oscura, al parecer está al servicio del Negaverso!-Strange confirmo mientras veía como Deadpool se levanta y se acomodaba la quijada la cual se le había zafado y con un sonoro ¡CLACK! Puedo lograrlo

-¡OK chiquilla yo iba a ser condescendiente pero en vista de que te subestime!-se lanzó al ataque con sus katanas listas pero Strange se adelantó a tiempo creando un portal el cual Deadpool cruzo este se cerró de inmediatamente.

-¿A dónde fue?-pregunto Peter

-Lo suficientemente lejos para tardar en regresar-

**Tokio, Japón**

**Templo Hikawa**

Una hermosa doncella rezaba en el salón principal frente a un altar, el aroma a incienso inundaba el lugar cuando de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió y apareció Deadpool.

-¿Disculpe me podría indicar dónde estoy?-dijo con su campechano hablar, la doncella se espantó y solo grito al aventar una ofunda(papiro sagrado), la cual se adhirió a la frente de Deadpool y un aura negra fue expulsada de su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Deadpool se tomó la cabeza-¡wok! Hacía mucho no tenía una resaca-fue cuando noto a la chica quien le miraba con molestia y escoba de madera en mano-_Se ve bonita y más enojada… ¡ES MI TIPO!-_pensó

-¡Este es un lugar sagrado!-le dijo en japonés dejando claro a Deadpool que estaba en Japón-¡QUITESE LOS ZAPATOS!-le soltó tremendo escobazo que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-Estoy enamorado-dijo al mirar al lector sonreía atraves de su mascara

**Nueva York**

Sailor Venus y Hombre araña están en la punta de un rascacielos con un hermoso paisaje nocturno como fondo pero eso era lo de menos ya que estaban enfrascados en un profundo beso y abrazo este último era dado por Spidey ya que sentía que Venus lo necesitaba-¿estás bien?-

-Si pero estoy confundida es todo-Spidey se quitó la máscara completamente para escucharla-es que no se si sigo siendo yo o Venus-

-Eso no me importa mucho-sonrió Peter-Para mí la chica que está enfrente mío es lo único que me importa y hare por ella lo necesario-

_-¡Oigan tortolos!-_sonó su comunicador era Nick Fury-_¿En dónde se había metido?, ¡tenemos una situación de emergencia-_una alarma sonó en el Tri-carrier cuando una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos aquel crucero volador se veía a lo lejos mientras una segunda explosión se escuchó y vio_-¡Estamos bajo ataque!-_

Sailor Venus se puso su antifaz y el Hombre Araña su máscara para luego abrazar a su novia y dejarse caer al vacío y columpiarse entre los edificios

_-Esto es solo el comienzo-_pensó Venus mientras veía pasar los autos debajo suyo para luego ver a su novio-_No dejare que nada te pase-_Spidey le miro de reojo.

_-Te amo Minako no lo dudes-_pensó Spidey mientras ambos se soltaban para alcanzar cada quien por sus medios el Tricarrier y comenzar a pelear contra los soldados de I.M.A.

-¡OH VAYA PENSE QUE TENDRIAN MEJORES IDEAS USTEDES CHICOS!-les dijo el Hombre Araña mientras su grupo se formaba tras suyo

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto White Tiger a Venus-por cierto, me gusta tu traje-confeso a lo que Venus sonrió

-Gracias Tiger-fue cuando unas turbinas se escucharon a lo que Iron man hizo su aparición, al igual que un escudo golpeando a varios soldados enemigos este regreso a su dueño quien no era nada menos que…

-¡CAPITAN AMERICA!-grito el grupo de araña

-¡EL HOMBRE ARAÑA TIENE RAZON, NO HA SIDO UNA DE SUS MEJORES IDEAS EL VENIR AQUÍ!-menciono-¡LES DAREMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RENDIRSE!-

-¿OH SINO QUE CAPITAN?-dijo un ser de gigante cabeza sentado en una silla levitaste

-¡GOLPEREMOS ESA CABEZA DE CALABAZA QUE TIENES!-grito Venus amenazante

-¡Esa chica me agrada!-confeso Hawkeye ya que el comentario le hizo gracia más no a MODOK

-¡Humana tonta! ¿¡No sabes quién soy!?-

-¿Soy una tonta no? ¿Por qué debería saberlo?-varias risas de sus amigos se escucharon

-¡ASH YA ATAQUEN!-ordeno MODOK

-¡VENGADORES!-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**HOLA! ANTES QUE NADA UNA SINCERA DISCULPA (DEADPOOL DISCULPA MEJOR DI QUE ESTUVISTE FLOJEANDO ESTOS DIAS JUGANDO EN LA PC!)¬¬# OK SI LO CONFIESO ESTUVE VAGEANDO UN RATO EN LA PC PERO NO POR ESO DEJE ESTE FIC DE LADO(NO HABIAS HECHO MAS QUE COPIAR EL TITULO!)-SUSPIRA-RECUERDENME NUNCA TRAER A DEADPOOL DE VUELTA….(OHH VAMOS SI SOY TAN KAWAII!)**_

_**SABEN QUE, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS IRE POR UNA ASPIRINA Y TAL VEZ UN REVOLVER….**_

_**DEADPOOL-HOLA LECTORES Y LECTORAS! COMO EL AUTOR HA SUFIRDO UN COLAPSO NO ESTA DEMAS DECIRLES QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE ESCRITO CON EL CORAZON Y QUE SE TARDO PORQUE TENIA QUE APARECER YO!-FONDO COPADO ATRÁS DE EL-SE ME HADICH QUE DEBO DEJARLES UNOS LINKS PARA QUE VEAN LO QUE MOSTRO MINAKO A SU CONTRAPARTE DEL MILENIO DE PLATA Y DEJAR UNA PROBADITA DE LO QUE SE VIENE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, EL CUAL SE ME INFORMA YA ESTA EMPEZANDO A TERMINAR… ESPERA TERMINAR? OYE ESO SI QUE NO VIEJO COMO QUE YA MERO LO VAS A TERMINAR Y APENAS LLEGUE A ESTA HISTORIA!-VA CON EL ESCRITOR A RECLAMAR- BUENO AQUÍ ESTAN LOS LINKS **_

_** watch?v=8wrNMPRriwc**_

_** watch?v=DTqa-NEwUbs**_

_** watch?v=ORJAE3pVOMY**_

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

-¡Reina Beryl!-Doom llegaba con su calma habitual mientras era escoltado por sus Doombots

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Lo he encontrado-mostro la gema que le habían dado y este mostraba a un hombre joven de largo cabello plateado.

-El cuarto General…-sonrió mientras su risa comenzó a dejar eco por todo el lugar incluso en el helado paraje donde se ocultaban…

_**Notas adicionales:**_

_**Dejo la información con respecto a Deadpool y si tienen dudas busquen en google **_

_** wiki/Deadpool**_

_** . /wiki/Deadpool**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 8**

**LOS GENERALES**

**Parte 1**

**Tri carrier**

La batalla que se llevaba en aquella aeronave era de los más épica, los soldados de I.M.A contra los de S.H.I.E.L.D y los Vengadores junto con el grupo del Hombre Araña comenzaba a mostrar un resultado a favor suyo ya que los soldados de I.M.A comenzaban a replegarse y retirarse.

-¡Señor nuestras fuerzas han disminuido un 25%!-informo uno de ellos a MODOK quien solo hizo una mueca de molestia.

-¡Sabes muy bien que nosotros no vinimos a atacar solo porque si!-regaño

-Entendido señor, ¿alguna orden es especial?-

-Eviten que se den cuenta…-ordeno MODOK, dentro del Tricarrier las fuerzas especiales tenían en custodia a varios presos pero había uno en especial que tenía bastante vigilancia.

-General Fury, ¿Qué le hace pensar que Ace es el objetivo?-pregunto una joven mujer de cabello corto y tez morena por medio de un comunicador de pulsera al director de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Simple corazonada, además de que los demás presos tienen cuentas pendientes con I.M.A o MODOK-contesto calmadamente el director quien veía por medio de los monitores la pelea que se llevaba a cabo en las plataformas.

El hombre Araña brincaba esquivando rayos y repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra-¡WOW, eso estuvo cerca!-dijo a un soldado de I.M.A-sabes para la próxima trata de anticipar el patrón ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir-le dijo, el soldado se extrañó cuando el escudo del capitán América le dio en el cuello noqueándolo.

-¡No te distraigas soldado!-dijo al noquear a un par más dispuestos a atacar por la espalda a nuestro querido superhéroe.

-¡OK, la cuenta va dos a tu favor Cap.!-

-¿Estas llevando la cuenta?-pregunto sorprendido el héroe insignia de los Vengadores

-Según yo llevo 15 contra 35 tuyos Cap.-dijo Araña contando sus dedos.

-Si es así-hablo White Tiger-yo llevo 25, Puño de Hierro 30, Nova 10, Powerman 20 y Sailor V… ¿sigues siendo Sailor V?-le pregunto a su compañera de batalla

-¡Venus!, ¡ahora soy Sailor Venus!, ¡KYAAA!-respondió después de eliminar a otro de los soldados de I.M.A.- ¿Cuántos llevo?-

-20-menciono White Tiger para luego ver a su líder-Estas quedando a deber Araña-

-¡OH! Si quieres que mejore el marcador-lanzo una telaraña a un grupo de 10 soldados enemigos los cuales fueron aprisionados por la misma red para luego ser electrocutados-Adoro la electro red-dio un beso al artefacto para luego proseguir con la pelea.

-¡JAJAJA ESA FUE UNA BUENA IMITACION HOMBRE ARAÑA!-dijo Thor desde las alturas blandiendo sobre su cabeza su martillo-¡PERO NADA ES COMO EL ORIGINAL!-al decir esto una tormenta de rayos golpeo a varios soldados de I.M.A que cayeron inconscientes (Deadpool: QUE NO HAY MUERTOS!? Sir Charles Z: no por ahora, además hay gente sensible que lee la historia, Hey tenme paciencia que compensare esto más adelante; Deadpool: hasta que no lo vea no creeré).

María Hill hacia vigilancia frente a la celda de Ace quien miraba hacia el vacío lo que inquietaba a Hill cuando un grupo de I.M.A entro a la zona de celdas y una rápida batalla se llevó a cabo-¡Aquí escuadrón Fox!, ¡estamos bajo fuego intenso necesitamos refuerzos!-María Hill fue escuchada por nada menos que Iron Man quien con ayuda de un imán y unos rayos primero desarmo a los enemigos y luego neutralizo.

-Supongo que con eso aún no me perdonas lo de aquella noche-dijo Stark con la máscara abierta a una seria Hill

-Digamos que te he quitado de mi lista negra para pasar a la gris Stark- respondió seca.

_-¡Ironman te necesitan en la plataforma cuatro, hay cañones pesados!-_informo Hawkeye desde la posición-¡Enterado!-bajo su máscara-luego lo hablamos ¿ok?-y salió volando de ahí, Hill solo movió la cabeza mientras revisaba las armas de los enemigos abatidos mientras unos pasos se aproximaban a su posición.

_-_¡Equipo Charlie reportándose!-dijo el líder de escuadrón.

_-_Llegan un poco tarde soldados, Iron man fue nuestro apoyo-informo María con algo de molestia en su voz.

_-_No lo creo-la voz de aquel soldado fue lo último que escucho María antes de sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y dejarla inconsciente apena vio el rostro de Taskmaster luego de que este se quitara su máscara y a cuatro Doom-bots con el-Rápido tenemos que liberarlo ya que nuestra pequeña distracción se está acabando-uno de los robots modifico sus brazos y comenzó a hackear la terminal de acceso lográndola abrir en pocos minutos, el segundo de ellos libero a Ace de las ataduras que lo aprisionaban.

_-_Supongo que eres a la última persona en este patético mundo a quien debería agradecer ¿no?-dijo irónico Ace

_-_Luego me das las gracias Danburi-respondio molesto Taskmaster dejando sorprendido al chico peli plateado-Lo supe desde el principio solo te seguí el juego, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-coloco una de sus manos sobre su oreja-Tenemos el paquete solicito extracción-un portal negro apareció frente a ellos; en ese momento Fury apareció con el pelotón de súper héroes quienes los rodearon por ambos flancos de aquel lugar-Director Fury es un gusto volver a verlo, no tanto como a ti Hombre Araña-

_-_El sentimiento es muto Taskmaster- respondió Araña con su ya conocido humor

_-_Siempre tan bromista pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso-

_-_¡ESPERA NO TE DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES TAN FACIL A ACE!-Sailor Venus se adelantó y ataco-¡RAYO DE VENUS! ¡FULMINA! –aquel rayo amarillo iba directo a Ace pero este desapareció antes de siquiera tocarlo-¿¡NANI!?-las luces del lugar parpadearon para finalmente apagarse

_-_¿Situación?-Fury se comunicaba al cuarto de control-

_-Solo la electricidad fue afectada, los sistemas principales siguen operantes-_reportaban, los héroes estaban a la expectativa mientras las luces de emergencia se activaron mientras tres sombras se hacían presentes y tomaban formas humanas-_tenemos una extraña lectura proveniente de ese portal-_

_-Señor hay tres presencias más-_informo JARVIS a su dueño-Cap.…-miro a su compañero-no estamos solos…-el Cap. asintió e hizo una seña a Falcón y Hawkeye.

_-_¡SUS PATETICOS ESFUERZOS SERAN EN VANO HUMANOS!-dijo una de las sombras tomando forma de un hombre de cabello rubio quien estaba cruzado de brazos, un segundo hombre apareció de cabello largo rubio.

_-_¡JEDITE DEBERIAS DEJARLOS HACER TAN SIQUIERA UN ESFUERZO!-se burlo

_-_¡ZOICITE, JEDITE, ENFOQUENSE!-ordeno un tercero

_-_¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES NEFLYTE!-espeto molesto Jedite

_-_¡ES VERDAD PERO NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE DESOBEDECER A LA REINA! ¿O TE ATREVERIAS?-desafío Neflyte a su compañero.

_-_Hay que aprovechar-sugirió Venus a Araña-has lo que sabes hacer…-

_-_¿Lo que se hacer?-pregunto Araña a lo que Venus le hizo una ligera mueca-¡ah ya entendí!... _cielos ahora yo soy la carnada-_pensó mientras daba un salto y se trasladaba por el techo aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar para acercarse cuando Jedite lo ataco de sorpresa-¡WOW! ¡QUE CERCA ESTUVO ESO!-dijo aun en el techo

-¡AHORA!-grito Venus-¡RAYO DE VENUS! ¡FULMINA!-aquel rayo golpeo a Taskmaster empujándolo dentro del portal, mientras Araña lanzo sus telarañas inmovilizando a Jedite, Zoicite.

-¿Qué diablos es esta porquería?-espeto con asco Zoicite

-Un polímero de alta densidad-explico Araña-el cual tiene una mezcla especial de un químico adhesivo pero eso es otra historia… ¡NOVA AHORA!-Nova estaba rodeado por energía cósmica la cual concentro en sus brazos y lanzo en forma de rayos contra los Doom-bots evaporándolos-

-Interesante…-Neflyte se interesó en los poderes de estos individuos-pero en otra ocasión nos veremos las caras-chasqueo sus dedos y todos ellos desparecieron incluyendo Ace al momento las luces de la nave se reactivaron y varios soldados de SHIELD hicieron su aparición para auxiliar a los heridos, María Hill comenzaba a dar signos de recuperar la conciencia siendo ayudada por uno de los soldados.

-¿Señor?-

-Tenemos una reunión de emergencia-dijo enfatizando la presencia de los Vengadores-¡AHORA!-en donde se explicó el origen de este enemigo, se presentó a Sailor Venus y él porque estaba ahí, Artemis hizo también su aparición explicando.

-Era verdad lo que había pasado hace siglos como mi padre nos relató, el Imperio Lunar cayó ante el enemigo y este ha vuelto-mencionaba con sorpresa Thor

-Así es y ahora más que nunca debemos evitar que el Negaverso se reagrupe completamente-las imágenes holográficas de la mesa mostraron a los generales-estos individuos son los generales al servicio del enemigo, son los más fuertes solo debajo de la reina Beryl-

-¡Un momento reconozco a uno de ellos!-Falcón menciono muy concretamente-Él es uno de los más reconocidos geólogos de Inglaterra, desapareció hace semanas-

-Es verdad, según nuestras fuentes solicito asistencia de SHIELD pero nunca pudimos hacer contacto con él a tiempo pero según testigos un hombre que se hizo pasar por agente nuestro lo contacto-explico Fury

-Taskmaster-menciono Cap. América-¿no hizo esto hace tiempo, Hombre Araña?-

-En efecto recluto a varios candidatos que teníamos en lista-explico Araña-pero pudimos evitar que la mayoría lo escogieran a él, lo que quiere decir entonces es que…-

-De algún modo Taskmaster esta con el Negaverso-agrego Venus quien pensó en silencio-Alguien más debe estar trabajando con él, ¿la pregunta es con quién?-

-¿O con quienes querrás decir?-Tony Stark tomo la palabra-tal vez es una tontería pero pienso en Doom y en Magneto-eso llamo la atención de todos-piénsenlo por un momento son países asilados que no le rinden cuentas a nadie y son gobernados bajo una cortina y puño de hierro además recientemente firmaron un tratado de libre comercio, lo cual sería perfecto para cualquier operación secreta, claro que es una suposición-termino su frase al dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua carbonatada.

-No suena tan tonto si lo piensas más detenidamente-menciono Fury-últimamente hemos seguido a Magneto ya que ha viajado mucho a Latveria desde lo del tratado y lo curioso es que mis agentes han notado una migración de la población-

-¿Mutantes dejando el paraíso de los mutantes?-Nova dijo con burla

-¿De qué clase son los mutantes?-pregunto el Cap. Sospechando lo peor

-Clase 3 y clase 4-

-¿A que irían?-se preguntó Powerman

-Reclutamiento-menciono Cap. poniéndose de pie

-Artemis aún falta un general-dijo Venus tomándose de la sien como si estuviera recordando algo, su cara reflejaba algo de tristeza-Tenemos que evitar que lo despierten-

-¿Pero cómo podríamos hacerlo?-Falco pregunto dudando de lograr semejante tarea

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar-era Natasha Romanov alias la Viuda Negra, la mejor espía que SHIELD tenía-he seguido la conversación y he trazado un patrón, supongo lo notaste Clint-el arquero asintió.

-Si todos ellos tienen algo en común, gusto por las gemas preciosas, especialistas en esa rama-menciono tratando de recordar el nombre

-Gemólogos, lo sé porque me he codeado con algunas preciosas-Stark menciono eso un poco elevado de tono fue hasta que recordó que había menores de edad-obviamente en el ámbito profesional-corrigió

-Si como no-Venus

-AJA-White Tiger

-Eso es genial-Power man

-Wow-Nova

-Poco profesional-Iron Fist

-… ¿EH?-Hombre Araña.

-Bueno ¡ejem! Dejando de lado esto, debemos concentrarnos en eso en buscar a los potenciales blancos que tengan en mente-menciono Artemis-deberíamos concentrarnos en los que manejan teorías poco ortodoxas para ir descartando-

-¿Hablas de buscar a geólogos locos?-pregunto Araña

-Por así decirlo-

-Entonces no se diga más-tomo la palabra Fury-Hill, Romanov ustedes encabezaran la búsqueda, Artemis usted nos apoyara-los tres asintieron

-Va ser un tanto difícil recibir información de parte de un gato parlante-dijo Hill a Romanov

-Debo decir que es lindo-confeso Natasha con una ligera sonrisa ¿tierna?-**(PARA PARA PARA-DEADPOOL INTERRUMPE LA ESCENA-ESTAS SEGURO DE ESTO? CUALQUIERA QUE HAYA VUSTO ALGUNA PELICULA DE MARVEL O YA DEPERDIDA LOS COMICS SABRIA QUE ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!-RECLAMA EL MERCENARIO AL ESCRITOR-Y ME IGNORAS!**

**DE HECHO TE PUSE ATENCION PERO ME VALE UN PEPINO YA QUE ES MI FIC Y SI ESTA ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ ES MI ESTUPIDEZ! AHORA VUELVE A PONER PLAY A LA HISTORIA O JURO POR EL KAMISAMA EN TURNO QUE PONGO DE SPARRING CONTRA GOKU Y VEGETA… Y SABEMOS BIEN COMO TE FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ!)**

-¿Te gustan los gatos?-

-De cierta manera me siento identificada con ellos-

-Entonces tal vez podamos hablar un poco más tarde… durante alguna pausa-dijo galante Artemis quien incluso se lamio el pelaje de la cabeza….

**(SABES QUE LA ZOOFILIA NO ESTA PERMITIDA EN EL FANDOM O SI?-DEADPOOL)**

Pero Venus lo tomo del cuello y se lo llevo de ahí-¡Artemis no me hagas pasar vergüenzas como estas!, ¿que no ves que a lo mejor me hacen una vengadora?-eso ultimo hizo reír a todos.

-Eso fue bueno-menciono Clint riendo

-Sabes Venus querida no siento que el título de Sailor Venus "vengadora" te vaya, yo creo que estas destinada algo más grande-alardeo su novio fue cuando sonó el teléfono de este.

_-¿Peter, en donde están tú y Minako?-_era la Tía May-_sus tutores están preocupados además los chicos del teatro se preocuparon de no saber en dónde estaban, ¿no estarán haciendo nada indebido o sí? ¿Acaso olvidaste nuestra charla sobre chicas y chicos?- _la cara de vergüenza de Peter lo decía todo más cuando noto la hora -¡NO! ¿¡COMOCREES!?, ¡en seguida bajamos digo vamos!-colgo-Ehm Venus olvidaste que íbamos a cenar en mi casa con mi familia-la cara de Venus tomándose el rostro.

_-_¡Olvidamos comprar el pastel de cerezas!-exclamo preocupada.

-¡Si tomamos la moto-araña quizás ganemos 15 minutos!-sugirió-solo que ¿en dónde conseguimos un pastel a esta hora?-

-Conozco un lugar-menciono Falcon quien les anoto la dirección y ambos chicos salieron corriendo.

-Vaya líder de equipo que tenemos-menciono Tiger molesta

-Déjalo mañana en el entrenamiento lo sufrirán-agrego Fury con normalidad

-Parece ser que tiene nuevo favorito-menciono Hawkeye a Falcon

-¡Te escuche Clint!-

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Previamente en Misión V…**

-¡FINALMENTE DESPUES DE SIGLOS DE ENCIERRO PODRE RECLAMAR LO QUE ES MIO!-dijo aquel ser envuelto en llamas ardientes mientras tenía en su mano humanoide una imagen pequeña de la Tierra-La era de la oscuridad ha comenzado-

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange se colocaba el "Ojo de Agamotto" y comenzó a recitar en una lengua extraña un brillo se formó alrededor del collar y el ojo literalmente se abrió, un haz de luz salió de la pupila de este y se posó sobre la frente de Mina quien había quedado hipnotizada aparentemente mientras en su frente aparecía el símbolo de Venus-Ahora tu viaje comienza… Sailor Venus-

Minako no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto a la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy tu-respondió con solemnidad en su voz lo cual dejo muy confundida a Minako-ven-estiro su mano "la otra Minako"-te mostrare…-

María Hill hacia vigilancia frente a la celda de Ace quien miraba hacia el vacío lo que inquietaba a Hill cuando un grupo de I.M.A entro a la zona de celdas y una rápida batalla se llevó a cabo-¡Aquí escuadrón Fox!, ¡estamos bajo fuego intenso necesitamos refuerzos!-María Hill fue escuchada por nada menos que Iron Man quien con ayuda de un imán y unos rayos primero desarmo a los enemigos y luego neutralizo.

-Supongo que con eso aún no me perdonas lo de aquella noche-dijo Stark con la máscara abierta a una seria Hill

-Digamos que te he quitado de mi lista negra para pasar a la gris Stark- respondió seca.

-¡Iron Man te necesitan en la plataforma cuatro, hay cañones pesados!-informo Hawkeye desde la posición-¡Enterado!-bajo su máscara-luego lo hablamos ¿ok?-y salió volando de ahí, Hill solo movió la cabeza mientras revisaba las armas de los enemigos abatidos mientras unos pasos se aproximaban a su posición.

-¡Equipo Charlie reportándose!-dijo el líder de escuadrón.

-Llegan un poco tarde soldados, Iron Man fue nuestro apoyo-informo María con algo de molestia en su voz.

-No lo creo-la voz de aquel soldado fue lo último que escucho María antes de sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y dejarla inconsciente apena vio el rostro de Taskmaster luego de que este se quitara su máscara y a cuatro Doom-bots con el-Rápido tenemos que liberarlo ya que nuestra pequeña distracción se está acabando-uno de los robots modifico sus brazos y comenzó a hackear la terminal de acceso lográndola abrir en pocos minutos, el segundo de ellos libero a Ace de las ataduras que lo aprisionaban.

-Supongo que eres a la última persona en este patético mundo a quien debería agradecer ¿no?-dijo irónico Ace

-Luego me das las gracias Danburi-respondio molesto Taskmaster dejando sorprendido al chico peli plateado-Lo supe desde el principio solo te seguí el juego, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí-coloco una de sus manos sobre su oreja-Tenemos el paquete solicito extracción-un portal negro apareció frente a ellos; en ese momento Fury apareció con el pelotón de súper héroes quienes los rodearon por ambos flancos de aquel lugar-Director Fury es un gusto volver a verlo, no tanto como a ti Hombre Araña-

-El sentimiento es muto Taskmaster- respondió Araña con su ya conocido humor

-Siempre tan bromista pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso-

-¡ESPERA NO TE DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES TAN FACIL A ACE!-Sailor Venus se adelantó y ataco-¡RAYO DE VENUS! ¡FULMINA! –aquel rayo amarillo iba directo a Ace pero este desapareció antes de siquiera tocarlo-¿¡NANI!?-las luces del lugar parpadearon para finalmente apagarse

-¿Situación?-Fury se comunicaba al cuarto de control-

-Solo la electricidad fue afectada, los sistemas principales siguen operantes-reportaban, los héroes estaban a la expectativa mientras las luces de emergencia se activaron mientras tres sombras se hacían presentes y tomaban formas humanas-tenemos una extraña lectura proveniente de ese portal-

-Señor hay tres presencias más-informo JARVIS a su dueño-Cap.…-miro a su compañero-no estamos solos…-el Cap. asintió e hizo una seña a Falcón y Hawkeye.

-¡SUS PATETICOS ESFUERZOS SERAN EN VANO HUMANOS!-dijo una de las sombras tomando forma de un hombre de cabello rubio quien estaba cruzado de brazos, un segundo hombre apareció de cabello largo rubio.

-¡JEDITE DEBERIAS DEJARLOS HACER TAN SIQUIERA UN ESFUERZO!-se burlo

-¡ZOICITE, JEDITE, ENFOQUENSE!-ordeno un tercero

-¡TU NO ME DAS ORDENES NEFLYTE!-espeto molesto Jedite

-¡ES VERDAD PERO NO ESTAS EN POSICION DE DESOBEDECER A LA REINA! ¿O TE ATREVERIAS?-desafío Neflyte a su compañero.

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 9**

**Renacer **

**Laboratorios Oscorp, Nueva York**

-¡Señor Osborn!-hablo uno de los jefes científicos de la compañía-¡lo datos arrojan un 100% de inoculación en el sujeto no hay por ahora ningún efecto secundario visible!-decía mientras monitoreaba los signos vitales de un chimpancé el cual tenía cara de sorpresa luego de que le inyectaran aquel suero verde.

-¡Bien comiencen las pruebas de inmediato!-ordeno Norman Osborn al ver desde su despacho el experimento-¡Equipo de contención este alerta!-el chimpancé fue guiado con ayuda de unos drones hacia una habitación aquel mono se veía muy distinto al promedio tenía un tono muscular mucho más desarrollado y caminaba mucho más erguido-_Estamos listos para pruebas más serias-_pensó mientras sonreía después de muchos fracaso por fin tenía su suero de súper soldado y lo mejor sin la ayuda del Hombre Araña quien por mucho tiempo su obsesión, ¿Qué es lo que hizo? uso la Hormona de Crecimiento Mutante y aisló los genes para evitar generar una mutación radical sino una controlada que mejoraba en muchos aspectos la condición humana, el rugido del animal le hizo salir de sus pensamientos al ver como este a puño limpio destruía un robot prototipo de varios miles de dólares en pocos segundos, pasaron pocos minutos y otros cinco robots tuvieron la misma suerte.

-¡Alerta sujeto presenta un incremento de adrenalina del 30% arriba de lo estimado!-informo una de las asistentes-¿Procedemos doctor?-

-¿Señor Osborn?-pero no hubo respuesta-¿Señor O-Osborn?-Dijo ya con algo de impaciencia más cuando aquel animal comenzaba a tener éxito de romper el cristal reforzado-¡Norman!-

-Procesa con la erradicación y quiero los resultados de la necropsia lo más rápido posible-ordeno cuando un gas comenzó a inundar aquella habitación y una cortina de metal la sellaba, los gritos del chimpancé comenzaron a cesar así como sus golpes al fuerte metal.

-Si señor le mandare el reporte-dijo aquel científico mientras Norman Osborn cortaba la comunicación y se tomaba de las sienes había un progreso pero aun había un efecto secundario que su cuerpo científico no había logrado erradicar, comenzó a mirar los reportes de los últimos meses, los efectos en reptiles, aves y mamíferos pequeños tenían un 100% de efectividad la mayoría de los sujetos habían mejorados sus condiciones físicas algunos incluso tenían enfermedades inoculadas y estas había sido erradicadas pero desde el cambio a mamíferos más grandes en el caso de los primates en particular la tasa de éxito no superaba el 50% ¿Qué hacía falta?, su respuesta vino cuando una sombra se proyectó por un momento en su oficina una que es fácil de reconocer si estas en un piso 60 en Nueva York.

En las calles también había un enorme ajetreo más cuando la policía perseguía a un enorme camión con un logo enorme de Industrias Stark en un costado, el cual hacia destrozos en su intento de escapar más que de la policía de alguien más.

-¿¡AUN NOS SIGUE!?-pregunto uno de los ladrones

-¿¡COMO VOY A SABERLO!? ¡ESTOY MANEJANDO!-exclamo su compañero bastante alterado este dio un golpe a la caja de carga y se abrió una rendija-¡REVISA SI LA POLICIA TRAE REFUERZOS!-

-¡De acuerdo!-dijo una voz grave pero forzada eso extraño a los dos ocupantes de la cabina y se giraron y miraron que el Hombre Araña estaba dentro de la caja de carga-Si lo se debo mejorar mis imitaciones pero siendo sinceros en eso no soy tan bueno-confeso Araña cuando el conductor dio un brusco giro en una de las calles para hacerlo caer-¡WOW!-se sostuvo gracias a su reflejos y fuerzas arácnidas-¡como diría una amigo mío! ¡ORALE QUE NO TRAES RECES!-eso dejo en silencio a todos.

_-¡Sabes cariño deberías dejar de bromear y enfocarte!-_regaño Sailor Venus desde la moto Araña la cual hacia su aparición dando un salto desde un edificio y caer con gracia en la avenida persiguiendo al camión_-¡tenemos que estar en el cine en diez minutos!-_le recordó algo que hizo que Araña bajara la cabeza para ver su comunicador.

_-¿En verdad tenemos que ver esa película?_-se quejó-_¿Por qué no mejor vamos a ver ese maratón de películas de animación japonesa primero y después vamos a ver esa película?-_

_-Esta vez no Pe….Spidey-chan, lo que tú quieres es no ver esa película y yo me muero de ganas de verla en su última semana en cartelera-_

_-¡Pe-pe-pero si ya la has visto cinco veces este mes!-_

_-Si pero no me canso de verla-_respondió con una sonrisa y un guiño la chica del antifaz para luego cortar la comunicación, Spidey suspiro y miro a los criminales.

-¿Les importaría alargar esta persecución?-pregunto… más bien suplico-prefiero tardarme en atraparlos que ir a ver una película romántica con toques sadomasoquistas que está basada en un dudoso libro, por cierto ¿Qué se robaron?-Spidey dio un vistazo a la carga y vio una caja que tenía una etiqueta de alerta de explosivos-¡oh ya veo! ¡Venus!-grito mientras la chica aceleraba la motocicleta mientras Spidey salía de la caja y se trepaba al techo del camión-_Tenemos que sacarlos de las calles porque si hay un derrame no quiero imaginar las consecuencias-_fue cuando miro que estaba cerca del rio-¡LO TENGO!- se dirigió a la cabina donde fue recibido con un par de disparos-Miren chicos hay dos formas de acabar con esto: seco o húmedo-eso ultimo extraño a los criminales-por lo visto escogieron húmedo-el Hombre Araña rompió el parabrisas del conductor y lo hizo girar en dirección al rio fue tan de improviso que salió disparado del camión pero de nuevo con ayuda de sus poderes y lanza telarañas se reincorporo en medio de la calle justo cuando la moto araña pasaba y lo recogía solo para ver como el camión comenzaba a zigzaguear-Este… creo que me quede con esto-le enseño a Venus el volante quien se quedó sorprendía para luego oír como aquel camión se volcaba y caía al rio sin hacer mucho más daño, ambos se tuvieron en la orilla donde vieron como los ladrones salía nadando para ser atrapados por la telaraña de Spidey y cogerlos en una de las luminarias de la calle justo a tiempo de que la policía llegara ambos salieron de la escena.

-Bueno ¿supongo que no estuvo tan mal o sí?-pregunto Minako a Peter quien tenía una cara de fastidio evidente-OK creo que si fue malo-

-¿De verdad que le ves de romántica a esta película?-pregunto Peter con molestia

-Es que el protagonista es tan guapo y galante-

-El tipo es millonario… sabes si el no fuera rico y en vez de vivir en una mansión viviera en un remolque no sería una historia de amor, sería un episodio de alguna serie policiaca…-la cara de enojo de Minako revelaba que Peter se había excedido con ese comparativo-Es la verdad-su novia solo dio media vuelta y cruzo los brazos molesta evitando cualquier contacto con el.- ¿Estas molesta?-

-No estoy bien gracias-respondió ella a lo que Peter suspiro a lo que le tomaría un laaarga disculpa y una parada a la pastelería favorita de Mina, ya habían pasados algunas semanas luego del ataque a SHIELD por parte del Negaverso y la búsqueda del cuarto general se había vuelto prioridad a tal grado que los Vengadores tomaron parte sin descuidar otros asuntos pertinentes al grupo de súper héroes.

La relación que mantenían Peter y Mina iba bastante bien ya que tenían sus buenos momentos como sus peleas -y esta era una de ellas-informo Peter-la verdad ahora estamos en una de las peleas que tenemos luego de que vemos una película en la que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista-

-¡Si pero esa película se ha vuelto mi favorita de toda la vida!-Minako entraba a escena también para hablar.

-¿Cómo lo fue la de los Power Ranger de hace dos noches?-recordó Peter-¿o la del increíble Señor Fox? ¿Godzilla?-

-Ok, ok, ok-Mina hizo una pausa con sus brazos-tal vez exagere… justificadamente pero exagere-

-¿Se acaba de disculpar?-Peter tenía dudas de lo que acababa de escuchar-¿podemos rebobinara para ver de nuevo?-la imagen recibe una regresa a lo de hace un momento

_-Ok, ok, ok-Mina hizo una pausa con sus brazos-tal vez exagere… justificadamente pero exagere-_

-¡Oye no tenías por qué evidenciarme!-reclamo Minako a un Peter con la cara de asombro y una sonrisa cuando el sonido de un globo los alerto y un símbolo de premio salía sobre Peter-"LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO 1,000,000 DE PUNTOS; POR LOGRAR QUE UNA MUJER SE DISCULPE Y ADMITA QUE SE EQUIVOCO", ok eso fue exagerado pero debe sentirse así-

-Hombres….-negó con la cabeza Minako.

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

Beryl veía como dos mutantes tenía una impresionante batalla ambas eran dos mujeres una manipulaba el viento mientras la segunda manipulaba la tierra vuelta magma, la pelea estaba a favor de la chica magma quien había logrado asestar algunos golpes en el cuerpo de su rival con ayuda de algunas rocas haciéndola caer al suelo estaba a punto de dar el golpe final pero la chica del viento grito creando una onda de choque que mando a volar a su oponente lo que le dio tiempo de reponerse y hacer unos extraños movimientos con sus brazos logrando crear una esfera de viento la cual lanzo contra la chica magma la cual recibió de golpe en la cabeza y esta encerró la misma comenzando a sentir asfixia llegando al punto de desmayo-muy bien muy bien-Beryl estaba complacida- Doom estoy satisfecha con tu idea de usar a los mutantes como ciervos del Negaverso, espero señor Lehnsherr no tenga problema en usar a algunos de sus ¿cómo los llama?-

-Hermanos mi señora Beryl-decía un muy dócil Magneto el cual parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo es más parecía carente de voluntad-los de clase 3 son realmente fuertes pero si lo que busca es poder verdadero...-

-¡Entonces mis sospechas eran bien fundadas!-exclamo molesto Doom-Genosha tiene mutantes de clase 4!-

-Así es Víctor-contesto Magneto mirando sin emoción alguna dejando ver que sus pupilas tenían un color purpura-el 5% de la población de Genosha es mutante clase 4 eso quiere decir que si alguna nación nos ataca contamos con la infantería móvil más poderosa del planeta-

-Traerlos ante mí, si logran derrotar a mis malignas considerare a tu tierra en el nuevo orden-

-Si mi señora-Magneto se retiró de la sala junto a Doom este último está un poco más huraño de lo habitual ya que el líder de los mutantes estaba siendo muy útil y eso podría afectar sus planes-Víctor-le hablo-debes saber esto antes de Beryl, hemos encontrado con una clase 5-

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto sorprendido Doom

-Se llama Ami Mizuno su mutación es control del agua sobre todo en la manipulación del hielo, cuenta con un coeficiente muy alto según los registros de Japón es uno de los más altos en toda la historia-informo con detalle

-Esto no debe saberlo Beryl puede ser peligroso para nuestros planes-dijo Doom convencido de que esto podría hacer fracasar su plan de obtener lo que quiere hasta ahora todo ha ido como planeo luego de que esa expedición al Polo Norte que tantos problemas le trajo diera un resultado inesperado.

**Varios meses atrás...**

El viento del Polo norte era brutal ya aquella expedición llevaba varias semanas tratando de localizar la fuente de energía que el señor Doom había detectado con ayuda de sus satélites.

-Profesora Bertill, la condiciones del clima están empeorando y según la imagen de satélite la tormenta llegara acá en menos de tres horas-informo uno de los asistentes-lo lamento pero ya solicite la orden de evacuación-

-Haz lo que quieras pero yo seguiré, las ordenes de Von Doom fueron claras además estamos a menos de 10 kilómetros y según las lecturas esas montañas nos proporcionarían el refugio necesario para pasar la tormenta-el sonido de dos helicópteros acercarse le hizo entender que había poco tiempo-mira toma el equipo que debas llevarte déjame lo indispensable dame 48 horas si en ese lapso no me he comunicado manda un equipo de rescate a mi posición-encendió un localizador satelital, tendremos contacto radial cada 20 minutos ¿de acuerdo?-aquella mujer preparo su equipo y lo coloco en una moto de nieve la cual se perdió en el horizonte mientras el viento subía de intensidad, un rato después de navegar sin visibilidad y solo con ayuda del GPS pudo llegar a las montañas del punto D donde se supone estaba la gran acumulación de energía, la famosa geóloga Danielle Bertill encontró una cueva por donde entrar, una vez ahí tomo su videocámara y comenzó a grabar-_Danielle Bertill reportando, es el día 96 de la expedición y el tiempo que creíamos que había mejorado cambio de pronto es como creía al estudiar el punto D en el polo norte las lecturas de los equipos indican una enorme cantidad de energía magnética que de alguna forma desestabiliza el clima aún no sabemos cómo quizás evaluarlo con H.A.A.R.P y ver que arroja-Bertill revisa un scanner geiger -la radiación es de baja intensidad no es gamma para mi suerte-dijo al subir una pendiente en la cueva-esto no parece ser natural -dijo al ver la forma de la cueva y su estructura-la temperatura se mantiene estable bajo los parámetros de la zona-_

_-¿Quién eres?-sonó un susurro que dejo eco, eso asusto a Danielle quien de inmediato encendió su linterna_

_-¿Ho-hola?, ¿Matt eres tú?-pregunto al creer que alguien del equipo de investigación la había seguido-¿hola?-Danielle siguió caminando hasta que dio con una pared-¿qué es esto? Parecen unas escrituras muy antiguas-limpio un poco el hielo que había en la pared-parece nórdico… veamos dice algo de un…un peligro-se apoyó con un texto de lenguas nórdicas-"Aquel que ose abrir las puertas será el precursor del Ragnarok, atrás de estas puertas no hay más que un solo camino hacia Nielfheim, Odín; Padre de todos los Dioses"-Danielle leyó de nuevo aquella advertencia lo que hubiera ahí detrás de esos muros no hacían más que alimentar su curiosidad más que nada debido a que el contador geiger no había dejado de sonar, reviso su mochila y encontró un cartucho explosivo el cual miro por un tiempo pensando donde colocarlo una vez puesto encendió el temporizador, Danielle Bertill corrió con toda sus fuerzas lo más lejos de la onda explosiva._

_Aquel sonido de cañón resonó con fuerza por toda la cueva logrando abrir la puerta pero dejo una secuela-¡DIABLOS UN DERRUMBE!-volvió a correr logrando cruzar al otro lado de la puerta se dejó caer y rodo por unas finas escaleras de mármol negro hasta un camino del mismo material-no calcule cuanto debía usar-dejo los lamentos para después-¿Campamento base me escuchan?-llamo por radio-¿base me copian?-_

_-Ad…nte ¿T..do… en?-_

_-Repita de favor-_

_-Da…le… la…menta es…muy ..sa-la comunicación estaba siendo interrumpida-la…e…cuacion fue… celada…Von…Doom esta aquí-_

_-¿Víctor Von Doom?-Danielle sabía lo que eso significaba ya que su expresión fue de miedo y esta empeoró mas cuando sintió algo cerca con su lámpara ilumino la enorme cueva en la que había caído luego de romper aquel sello-¡Increíble!-vio aquel castillo finamente construido pero a la vez lúgubre._

_-Ven…ven…-dijo un susurro-Ven y cumple tu destino…-Danielle no supo como pero obedeció cuando se dio cuenta ya había entrado al castillo-Por aquí…-dijo aquella voz femenina, Danielle Bertill se dirigió a un gran salón donde una esfera de energía flotaba era de color marrón, el sonido del contador geiger era ensordecedor tanto que Danielle lo apago al igual afectaba a su radio el cual dejaba oír un lamento-Bienvenida-aquella voz era la de una mujer o eso parecía-¿Así que eres tu mi salvadora?-_

_-¿Quién eres o que eres?-_

_-Soy una fuerza ancestral de este mundo y que he permanecido aquí por siglos he contemplado como la humanidad ha renacido en lo que es ahora, una falacia-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-_

_-La pregunta es ¿qué quieres tú?, haz venido de tan lejos solo para encontrar respuestas, respuestas que tu mente no sabe pero que tu corazón conoce ¿no es así?-_

A las afueras de aquella montaña el equipo de Doom comenzaba a excavar mientras el propio Doom observaba en silencio, Von Bardas se acercó.

-Señor tenemos lectura de la radio de Bertill, llegaremos a su posición en 20 minutos-

-Háganlo en la mitad de tiempo-ordeno-Quiero hablar personalmente con esa mujer

Dentro del castillo Bertill observaba maravillada los cuadros no había registro alguno de los autores pero había una constante una guerra.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo al ver un hermoso castillo con la Tierra en lugar de la Luna de fondo

-Hace siglos existió un imperio que gobernó en la Luna-la expresión de Danielle lo decía todo-no me crees… abre tu mente y dime lo que ves-la mujer obedeció en su mente se hicieron presente visiones de la Tierra hace siglos y del Milenio de Plata.

-Esto es terrible ¿Cómo fue posible que hubiera seres así?-

-Ustedes los humanos los llaman Dioses y alimentaron su ego y sed de vanidad-

-Y este Imperio de la Luna Plateada ¿volverá?-

-Me temo que el tiempo se acerca, el mundo necesitara a una nueva reina que lo proteja….-

-¿Y si mejor coronamos a un rey?-dijo Doom apareciendo desde las sombras

-¡Doom!-

-Doctora Danielle Bertill cuando decidí financiar su expedición usted me prometió resultados y vaya que ha cumplido me has entregado un poder escondido-dijo al caminar hacia aquel ser desconocido-¡Me llamo Víctor Von Doom gobernante de Latería y futuro amo del mundo, te saludo por respeto y te ofrezco mis recursos a cambio de tus poder!-

-¿Poder?-destello con fuerza aquella esfera haciendo explotar los Doom-bots con facilidad-¡Humano estúpido tu poder es solo una ilusión mira lo que logre con mis fuerzas actuales!, ¿¡imagina lo que hare con mi poder completo!?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Metaliza y necesito ayuda para lograr mis planes-

-¿Qué gano yo si te ayudo?-

-Tu preciado mundo Von Doom, considerare a tu reino como aliado si me ayudas-Von Doom guardo un momento para meditarlo algo le decía que había algo más.

-Danielle ¿Qué es lo que te trajo ante mí?-volvió a preguntar Metaliza, Danielle lo sabía hacia mucho que tenía un sueño recurrente el de un hombre que le hacía tener un profundo dolor y a la vez amor-Te ayudare a que lo tengas-

-¡Alto solo yo obtendré ese poder!-advirtió Doom pero Danielle quien estaba más cerca de Metallia estiro su mano mientras la segunda uso un lazo de energía con el cual tomo a la mujer siendo rodeada por la energía de Metallia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EL NEGAVERSO UNA VEZ MÁS VOLVERA A NACER!-dijo Metalia envolviendo a Bertill un gran destello salió del castillo e incluso del Punto D, en varios puntos del planeta varias personas sintieron esta energía cuando Beryl hacia su aparición

**Westchester, Nueva York**

Un hombre mayor sentado en una silla de ruedas daba una clase cuando se detuvo abruptamente en medio de su explicación para luego mirar hacia una de las ventanas

-¿profesor Xavier?-

-Algo terrible ha sido liberado

**Wakanda, África**

En el palacio real un hombre rezaba a los dioses cuando los fuegos de las antorchas se apagaron y un frio aire se sintió, T'chala solo pudo deducir que una fuerza maligna había despertado

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange dejo caer su libro cuando aquel escalofrió lo recorrió-Ha sido liberado…-miro por la ventana mientras Nueva York era rodeado por nubes de tormenta

**En algún lugar de Islandia**

Thor caminaba por los valles cuando tuvo una extraña visión-¡THOR!

-¡HEIMDAL! ¿LO HAS SENTIDO NO ES ASI?-

-¡ASI ES HIJO DE ODIN, AQUEL PODEROSO ENEMIGO DEL REINO DE LA LUNA HA VUELTO TU PADRE TE ORDENA VENIR!-

-¡MIDGARD ME NECESITA!-

-THOR, LAS GUARDIANAS DE LA LUNA HAN RENACIDO AQUÍ EN LA TIERRA ES SU MISION NO LA TUYA-

-DILE A MI PADRE QUE NO OBEDECERE, TENGO UN DEBER AQUÍ Y ES PROTEGER MIDGARD DE CUALQUIER MAL-

-TU DEBER TAMBIEN ES AQUÍ EN ASGARD-finalizo Heimdal

-DILE A ODIN QUE VOLVERE CUANDO ASGARD ME NECESITA, HASTA ENTONCES NOS VEREMOS-dijo al retirarse volando con ayuda de su martillo sagrado, Heimdal sonrió.

-Me gustaría ayudarte en esa pelea amigo mío-dijo para sí mismo

**Tokio, Japón**

Una chica de cabello rubio vestida de marinero acababa de ganar otra batalla contra un monstruo se veía exhausta y confundida.

-¡Bien hecho Minako!-felicito un gato blanco con una Luna en creciente en su frente-poco a poco lograr dominar tus poderes-pronto podremos comenzaremos con la verdadera misión-dijo cuando entraron a la casa de la chica, la cual estaba sola y era lo normal su madre había salido de compra y su padre aun no regresaba del trabajo, hacía semanas que conoció a este gato llamado Artemis y le conto sobre su pasado y su misión.

-Buscar a la princesa y a las demás Sailor guardianas-repitió con hastió la chica-no me lo tienes que repetir a cada momento sabes, además esa guarida no nos llevó a ningún lado en concreto-

-Te equivocas todas están conectadas solo que de alguna forma logran evitar que demos con ellas a tiempo-

-Entonces quizás necesiten ayuda profesional-dijo un hombre de piel morena vestido en un traje y gabardina negra quien traía un parche en el ojo izquierdo lo que espanto a los dos quienes rápido se pusieron a la defensiva-mi nombre es Nick Fury soy el directo de SHIELD y desde hace días hemos estado tras su pista ya que al parecer tenemos un enemigo en común-

-Explíquese-ordeno Minako

-Hace unas semana hubo un extraño evento en la zona del ártico, no pudimos precisar el lugar pero creemos que tiene que ver con los últimos ataques a personas alrededor de Asia, Europa y América, todos son muy similares la gente se queda sin energía vital a tal punto que varios han muerto o están en coma-explicó Fury caminando por la sala de la casa-y se me hace mucha coincidencia que una vigilante apareciera como si nada-

-¿Su punto es?-hablo Artemis sorprendiendo al poco sorprenderle Nick Fury

-¿El gato hablo?-pregunto

-¿Si me llamo Artemis y que quiere de nosotros?-

-Su cooperación, necesitamos saber a qué nos enfrentamos y como podemos hacerle frente…-

-Dudo que pueda darnos algo de ayuda-

-Puedo darte entrenamiento de alto nivel, ayudarte a dominar tu poder junto a un equipo "inigualable" además-saco de su gabardina una fotografía-este tipo está haciendo de las suyas-

-¡Kaitou Ace!-

-Esta fotografía fue tomadas hace tres horas a las afuera de Nueva York-

-¿Nueva York? ¿Ósea que iré a América?-Mina tuvo un brillo en sus ojos

-Minako pon los pies en la tierra, no podemos aceptar nuestra misión es importante-

-Como te dije puedo ayudar a que tu chica tenga una mejoría y evitar que regrese así-señalo Fury el deplorable estado de Sailor V-además podemos rastrear a esas guerreras y a ese enemigo tan escurridizo, solo es cuestión de que aceptes

**Aeropuerto de Narita, Tokio**

_-Pasajero del vuelo 007 con destino a Nueva York favor de pasar al embarque para su registro final-_anuncio la aeromoza mientras Mina se dirigía caminando con un hermoso vestido blanco y sombrero en sus manos traía en una cesta a Artemis

-¿Estas segura de esto Minako?-

-Si ¿cuándo es posible que una de las mejores organizaciones de espionaje te seleccione para entrenar en sus filas?-

-Solo vamos de apoyo no te lo tomes tan en serio-

-¡Artemis confía en mí! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-

**Tiempo actual**

**Tri-carrier de SHIELD**

Sailor V terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento junto a White Tiger quien se quitó la mascara

-No quiero remarcar lo obvio pero te peleaste con Parker de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-Sabes Eva hay veces en que los hombres son unos completos idiotas-respondió airada Minako ante una mueca de cansancio de Eva quien suspiro

-Vamos amiga te invito a tomar algo-trato de hacerla sentir mejor, todo esto era visto por su guardián Artemis

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-repitió aquella frase antes de venir

-Tú dímelo-dijo Fury a su lado

-Director Fury necesito hablar con usted de algo muy delicado…-

_**Continuara**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Previamente en Misión V…**

Minako no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente-¿Quién eres tú?-le pregunto a la chica de cabello rubio

-Yo soy tu-respondió con solemnidad en su voz lo cual dejo muy confundida a Minako-ven-estiro su mano "la otra Minako"-te mostrare…-

-¡ESPERA NO TE DEJARE QUE TE LLEVES TAN FACIL A ACE!-Sailor Venus se adelantó y ataco-¡RAYO DE VENUS! ¡FULMINA! –aquel rayo amarillo iba directo a Ace pero este desapareció antes de siquiera tocarlo-¿¡NANI!?-las luces del lugar parpadearon para finalmente apagarse

**Varios meses atrás...**

El viento del Polo norte era brutal ya aquella expedición llevaba varias semanas tratando de localizar la fuente de energía que el señor Doom había detectado con ayuda de sus satélites.

-¿Quién eres o que eres?-

-Soy una fuerza ancestral de este mundo y que he permanecido aquí por siglos he contemplado como la humanidad ha renacido en lo que es ahora, una falacia-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-¡Alto solo yo obtendré ese poder!-advirtió Doom pero Danielle quien estaba más cerca de Metallia estiro su mano mientras la segunda uso un lazo de energía con el cual tomo a la mujer siendo rodeada por la energía de Metallia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA EL NEGAVERSO UNA VEZ MÁS VOLVERA A NACER!-dijo Metallia envolviendo a Bertill un gran destello salió del castillo e incluso del Punto D, en varios puntos del planeta varias personas sintieron esta energía cuando Beryl hacia su aparición

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 10**

**Los Generales **

**Parte 2**

**Residencia Parker**

El sonido de las aves resonaba afuera de la habitación de Peter que siendo de paso estaba hecho un desastre (más de lo habitual) libros e historietas regadas, varios tazones de cereal, algunas latas de refrescos vacías, ropa de chica en el suelo…

-_¡ESPERA!, ¿ROPA DE CHICA?-Deadpool interrumpió de inicio este capítulo-¿no me digas que Peter tiene gustos raritos?-sonreía bajo la máscara a lo que Charles sonreía siniestramente_

_-No amigo no pon más atención y veras algo que te sacara los ojos de las cuencas-dijo el autor de este fic que sea dicho de paso tenía en el olvido desde hace semanas desde la última actualización._

-Peter…-dijo Minako mirando al chico dormir plácidamente-Peeeter….-hizo una mueca de molestia a lo que procedió a taparle la nariz y boca mientras sonreía a los pocos minutos el chico abrió los ojos y levantándose de golpe para luego ser besado por su novia.

-¡COF COF COF!-Peter alejaba un poco a su chica para tomar aire para luego verla mientras Mina se cubría con las sabanas-Debo decir que no tienes nada que no haya visto ayer-

Las conciencias de Spiderman junto con Deadpool estaban impresionadas de aquella declaración-_Un momento, ¿Cómo fue que no estuvimos presentes?-una chibi Sailor V aparece._

_-Fácil es porque no dejare que arruinen un momento tan importante y privado, además esto es un Fanfic clasificado para todo público-menciono la chibi Venus, a lo que las dos conciencias del hombre Araña dijeron_

_-¡oh!-_

_-Continuemos-_

Esa mañana de Domingo no era la misma que Peter acostumbraba cuando su tía salía a un paseo de fin de semana, había algo que cambiaba el resultado a una ecuación que para Peter era común en estos casos, la "casa de la diversión de Peter Parker" había cambiado de jugar videojuegos, comer y beber solo cambio a un jugar videojuegos, comer y beber con la persona que amas y terminar con una erótica situación fue lo diferente…

Era cerca de medio día y los dos jóvenes estaban terminando de planear su día-Iremos a desayunar hot cakes a la casa de los hot cakes después a la feria del muelle y por ultimo una caminata por central park para ver una película de cine animado japonés "El castillo vagabundo"-dijo Peter-y ahora si nada de ver otra película romántica, las últimas tres han sido no muy agradables que digamos-Minako iba alegar pero ya había torturado suficiente a su novio con sus gustos cinéfilos.

-Está bien iremos a ver esa película-acepto de buena gana, así que se prepararon y salieron, pensaban usar la moto araña pero optaron por algo más tranquilo, el transporte público; usaron un bus hasta llegar a la casa de los hot cakes donde coincidieron con Ben Grimm alias "la Mole" quien buscaba romper la marca de comer Hot cakes, algo que Minako subió a su red social y hasta tomo fotos de cuando una grúa se llevaba al súper héroe luego de obtener una súper indigestión luego de 14 kg de hot cakes, ambos hicieron una mueca de asco al recordar como el héroe de piedra vomito al ver su orden de hot cakes.

-¿Tiene huevos revueltos?-dijeron al mismo tiempo, después de almorzar de nuevo usaron el transporte público para ir al muelle.

-Sabes hacia mucho que no usaba el metro-confeso Peter-por lo menos no acompañado-

-¿Tu tía no cuenta?-reclamo Minako

-Bueno si pero…-Peter se confundido a lo que Minako rio de buena gana, adoraba hacerle eso a su novio-me molesta que hagas eso-refunfuño.

-Pero adoro ver tus puchero Pete-sonrió Mina al darle un beso en la mejilla-además no lo dices en serio-Mina de pronto tuvo una visión.

_-Sailor Venus-_dijo una silueta masculina quien le extendía la mano cuando reacciono vio que Peter la jalaba de prisa para salir del tren ya que habían llegado a su parada-¿Qué fue eso?-susurro

-¿Qué fue que?-pregunto su novio mientras la llevaba de la mano, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Perdona de pronto me centre en mis pensamientos-excuso, a lo que Peter no dio importancia para luego rodearla con su brazo por el cuello no tardaron mucho en llegar al parque de diversiones el cual estaba bastante concurrido fue cuando dieron con Mary Jane, Harry Osborn, Luke Cage, Sam Alexander, Daniel Rand y Eva Ayala.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-saludo Mina a todos con entusiasmo-¿y sus parejas Sam y Luke?-a lo que ambos chicos se apenaron

-Bueno veras…-quiso decir algo Sam

-La verdad…-

-Si no van a decir la verdad yo lo diré-contesto Eva-sus citas los plantaron hace como 20 minutos-

-Les dije que invitar a las porristas del equipo de futbol sería mala idea-aseguro Harry

-De hecho les dijimos que tu vendrías pero ni eso funciono-respondió Luke bastante desanimado

-¿Y porque no van ustedes como pareja?-sugirió MJ-al final de cuenta la promoción es dos personas por el precio de dos, Peter, Eva, Harry y Danny aguantaban la risa, mientras sus dos amigos se vieron extrañados.

-¡OH VAMOS QUE NO LES DE PENA DEMOSTRAR EL CARIÑO QUE SE TIENEN… COMO AMIGOS CLARO!-al decir eso Minako los demás no pudieron con la risa incluida MJ, poco después el grupo había entrado al parque aunque los menos animados era Luke y Sam.

-Hey hermano no tan cerca-alejo un poco Luke a Sam

-Viejo créeme no lo hare-respondió mas bien refunfuño Sam mientras la pequeña cadena que los "ataba" era debido al domingo en pareja que había en el parque de diversiones.

-Lo bueno de la era digital es tener una cámara a la mano-dijo Peter al tomar varias fotos a los chicos

-Peter guarda eso, no quiero que se enteren de esta broma-menciono Harry a lo que su amigo hizo ademan de silencio

-Ni lo menciones-

-¿Sabes que si se enteran nos pueden matar verdad?-

-Define matar…-Peter pensó en los entrenamientos en el Tri-carrier que tuvieron esa semana a cargo de Capitán América.

-Solo se discreto-sugirió Minako al recordar esos entrenamientos también

**Cuartel del Negaverso**

La Reina Beryl había reunido a todos sus sirvientes y aliados para una reunión importante.

-¡Espero que el hacerme venir desde Latveria no sea en vano Beryl, ya han pasado varias semanas y no ha habido rastro del cuarto general, he gastado muchos recursos y Magneto a pesar de estar bajo control poco a poco está resistiendo más del suero purpura!-explico con molestia Doom hacia la líder del Negaverso

-¡Como osas dirigirte así a la futura soberana de la Tierra, humano insolente!-Neflyte lanzo un rayo de energía que Doom disipo con una esfera de energía ambos se vieron desafiantes

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Beryl ganando la atención de todos-¡Comprendo que tu poca fe hacia mi causa te moleste Doom siempre lo hiciste! ¿no? ¡Pero ahora tú no estás en posición de demandar!-Beryl le vía con un odio reprimido pero se controlaba-pero gracias a tus "recursos" hemos podido dar con el cuarto general-Así es, Kaitou Ace lo ha encontrado en la ciudad de Nueva York-Beryl con ayuda de su esfera muestra la ciudad en especial un edificio.

-¡Oscorp!-Doom se notaba poco sorprendido.

-En su afán de buscar un duplicado de poder del ser llamado Steve Rogers esta corporación contrato a varios especialistas en diferentes áreas incluyendo la geología, ¡así que vayan mis generales vayan y traigan a su ultimo camarada!-

-¡Entendido!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al desaparecer del salón, Beryl se veía complacida

-Dime cuál es tu verdadero plan-dijo Doom al encarar a Beryl mientras el gobernante de Latveria flotaba en el aire y tenía unas esferas de energía en sus manos-¿Porque es necesitas la energía humana y mutante?-

-¿Sigues creyendo que tienes alguna autoridad ante mí?-Beryl se puso de pie encarando al temible Víctor Von Doom, este último retrocedió al ver una temible figura espectral atrás de Beryl-¡TE PRESENTO A LA TEMIBLE FUERZA DEL NEGAVERSO!-al momento un rayo de energía golpeo a Doom pero gracias a su campo de fuerza pudo evitar un daño mayor-¡Eres más que una simple cucaracha ante mí!-le lanzo un segundo rayo pero esta vez el campo no aguanto y logro dañar severamente a Doom quien se arrodillo-¡Eso es inclínate ante mí!-

-¡JAMAS!-Doom lanzo un terrible ataque de luz que cegó a Beryl quien grito de molestia para cuando recupero la vista Doom había abandonado el lugar.

El viento polar era lo único que Doom podía escuchar ya que su comunicador estaba muerto además de que sus celdas de poder estaban en porcentajes críticos, camino por el desierto de nieve mirando hacia el aquellas montañas de las que había logrado escapar.

-¡He cometido un error!-dijo al seguir su camino-¡Tendré que corregirlo ya que solo yo gobernare este planeta!-

**Escuela Midtown, Nueva York**

-¡Hey es noche de Brujas en la ciudad y la escuela Midtown tampoco esta exenta de festejarlo-mencionaba Peter mientras mostraba a los alumnos ingresar disfrazados-y como verán hay un baile y fiesta de disfraces en la misma, yo por mi parte usare mi traje del hombre Araña-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste el año pasado?-dijo Eva atrás de el quien estaba disfrazada de Valkiria junto a todo el grupo que venía disfrazado, Daniel venia disfrazado de un Samurái, Luke venia disfrazado de Master Chief personaje del popular juego Halo y Sam venia disfrazado de un chico con gorra.

-¡Parker vengo disfrazado de maestro Pokemon!-alego al mostrar un peluche de Pikachu

-Eso lo hace ver más patético-respondió Peter cuando una persona hizo su aparición en un traje negro con blanco el cual traía una capucha se giró y traía puesta una máscara de Spiderman blanca, al quitársela y revelar su rostro-¡Mina!-

-Buena elección Peter-chan-dijo con una sonrisa-así podemos ser Hombre y Mujer Araña-dijo al disparar unas telarañas con un disparador las cuales atraparon a un chico que pasaba por ahí-

-¿Tomaste cosas del laboratorio de Shield?-

-De hecho todos lo hicimos-confeso Mina apenada

-¡Vaya disfraces chicos!-dijo Mary Jane al llegar sola disfrazada de Sailor V-aunque Peter repetir tu disfraz es poco original pero viendo que Mina viene en versión femenina, creo que es entendible-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡VAYA! ¡Que buen disfraz M.J chan!-Mina se acercó a verlo más de cerca-tienes un gusto muy bueno para la elección de las telas-

-¿Por cierto y Harry?-pregunto Peter-¿no iban a venir juntos?-M.J encogió de hombros

-Quedamos de vernos aquí mismo-dijo al ver su reloj cuando un sonido a una turbina se dejó oír por toda la escuela.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Sam, su respuesta vino en forma de una persona surfeando en una tabla y era nada menos que Harry disfrazado de Marty McFly, quien llego haciendo una serie de suertes en la tabla que haría que cualquier profesional del skateboard babeara.

-¡Hola chicos!-dijo al levantarse las gafas "futuristas"-Buenos disfraces pero Peter ¿de nuevo como el Hombre Araña?-comento a lo que su amigo solo hizo un gesto

-Mejor entremos-dijo siendo seguido por su grupo quienes se dirigieron a la cancha de baloncesto donde se realizaba el baile en donde el ambiente era amenizado por un DJ quien venía disfrazado de un luchador diablo y acompañado de dos hermosas asistentes quienes venían disfrazadas de la muerte y succubus; tenían un gran espectáculo de música electrónica, lo que dejo a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡BIENVENIDOS A SU ULTIMA FIESTA PORQUE ESTA NOCHE USTEDES SERAN MIOS!-decía atraves del sonido el DJ-¡ASI QUE BAILEN, BAILEN HASTA MORIR!-dijo al colocar una pista de música muy movida

-¡Coulson tiro la casa por la ventana esta vez!-dijo Sam sorprendido

-Recuérdenme que tenemos que regalarle algo mejor que la rasuradora del año pasado-dijo Peter mientras vemos un flashback de la mueca que hizo el director al recibir el regalo por parte de los superhéroes.

-¡Pete vamos a bailar!-Mina llevo a la pista a su novio quienes de inmediato comenzaron a bailar, seguidos por todos los demás.

-¡ESO ES BAILEN, BAILEN JAJAJAJAJA!-ambientaba el DJ, a lo que los estudiantes obedecieron con una exclamación de jubilo

**Laboratorios Oscorp, Nueva York**

Norman Osborn supervisaba personalmente el experimento con el HCM en combinación de la sustancia OZ-¡Muy bien señores son las 21:50 hora local del 31 de octubre, esta es sigue siendo la fase tres del proyecto súper humano, esta es la prueba numero 150!-narraba Norman a un sistema de grabación-¡Doctora Lauren!-

-Sujeto de prueba HCMOZ0001 un macho buena salud, sin enfermedades incubadas o congénitas-informaba la Doctora asistente-súbanlo a la plataforma-un hombre vestido con traje especial guiaba a un simio a una mesa vertical donde lo coloco con unos arneses y puso unos monitores de pulso y actividad cerebral, hizo una señal de todo bien y salió de la zona.

-Señor-dijo un joven científico de cabellera blanca larga entrando al laboratorio-

-Ah Kaspar ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Osborn al revisar unos datos y sin voltear si quiera al científico

-Veo que está usando los cristales que le sugería para el enriquecimiento de sus químicos-decía con orgullo el científico alemán-

-Debo decir que sus aportes han sido buenos pero no impresionantes-dijo con tono soberbio típico de Norman logrando crispar la paciencia que ha tenido el joven ingeniero en geología y bio técnica Kaspar.

-¡Ya fue suficiente!-grito con furia-¡Durante la realización de este proyecto he pasado un sinfín de penurias logrando este resultado, no me importa el dinero, ni que haya financiado este proyecto, lo único que pido es un poco de respeto y reconocimiento a mis aportes!-dijo cuando hubo una fluctuación en la energía eléctrica.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto uno de los científicos

En el lobby del edificio los guardias realizaban sus recorridos cuando la fluctuación se dio-¿y eso que fue?-dijo uno de ellos cuando escucho algo que cortaba el aire y al parecer algo como un grito ahogado-Aquí Atlas 2, ¿lobby me copias? Repito ¿me copias?-dijo con precaución el guardia mientras se dirigía al lobby cuando llego vio una escena tétrica los cuerpos de sus compañeros estaba tirados y estos parecían haber sido drenados de toda fuerza vital-¡DIOS MIO!-dijo cuándo noto a cuatro sujetos ¿levitando?, ¡si levitando! En el vestíbulo, el guardia no dudo y disparó su arma de fuego pero esta fue ineficaz contra aquel campo de energía.

-¿En qué piso están?-pregunto uno de ellos tomando por el cuello al guardia quien comenzaba a agonizar al sentir que su energía era extraída, fue cuando las alarmas de seguridad comenzaron a sonar por todo el recinto las cortinas de acero se desplegaron y varios elementos fuertemente armados aparecieron rodeando a los desconocidos.

_-¡PROTOCOLO DE SEGUIRDAD OMEGA ACTIVADO QUE EVACUEN A LOS TRABAJADORES, ALFA Y BETA DEBEN SER EXTRAIDOS AHORA, EQUIPO DE RESCATE CHARLIE VAYAN POR ALFA!, ¿EQUIPO ECHO ESTATUS?-_

_-CENTRAL EN CAMINO POR BETA, CORTO-_informo uno de los soldados contratados quienes iban en una pequeña caravana con rumbo desconocido, mientras un par de helicópteros hacían sus maniobras sobre el lujosos edificio.

-¿ACE NOS HARIAS EL FAVOR DE ACABAR CON ELLOS?-dijo Jedite con una sonrisa maléfica en sus ojos mientras Ace cruzaba sus brazos y de sus manos salían varios naipes.

-No tengo más opción-dijo con una sonrisa ambigua

-¡FUEGO!-grito el líder pero el ataque fue repelido por varias cartas que mataron a un tercio de los soldados en un solo golpe, otra parte de ellos fueron incinerados por Jedite quien no se quedó atrás.

_-AQUÍ CENTRAL LLAMEN A LA POLICIA REPITO LLAMEN A LA POLICIA PASAMOS A FASE DE MUNDO REAL 2 REPITO FASE DE MUNDO REAL 2-_al oír esto el edificio entro en modo de emergencia máxima, las luces exteriores del edificio comenzaron a apagarse tanto dentro como a fuera, en el laboratorio la situación comenzó a ser más tensa.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Norman al ver por los monitores de seguridad lo que pasaba en el vestíbulo en eso entraron los soldados.

-¡Señor Osborn tenemos que evacuar ahora situación mundo real fase 2!-informo el líder del escuadrón, Norman se encolerizo y en son de frustración azoto los googles de seguridad.

-¡Traigan las muestras y el equipo, quiero ir a la sucursal de Jersey y terminar esto!-dijo con un tono sombrío.

-¡Ya oyeron la gente que no sea esencial comience a evacuar, señor tenemos que irnos en menos de 5 minutos!-informo el líder de escuadrón, algunos científicos salieron del lugar pocos se quedaron a la extracción de datos y muestras-

-Señor Osborn ya mande la información al servidor de Jersey-informo la Doctora Lauren-

-Salga de aquí-le dijo-Kaspar ¿sigue aquí?-

-No permitiré que mi parte en esta investigación se vaya al carajo Norman-respondió con tenacidad Kaspar al sacar con mucho cuidado unos cristales de una incubadora con ayuda de unos guantes de metal, Norman al ver esto sonrió.

-¡Olson salga de aquí yo personalmente llevare las muestras!-ordeno al viejo científico quien dejo una de las muestras sobre una mesa.

-Señor tenemos menos de un minuto para evacuar-una explosión sacudió el lugar haciendo que las luces se apagaran totalmente y las luces de emergencia entraran en funcionamiento-

-¿¡CENTRAL AQUÍ CHARLIE ESTATUS!?-hubo estática solo ruidos de disparos y gritos, una segunda explosión está en el mismo piso donde estaban se hizo presente-¡ENEMIGOS AL FRENTE DISPAREN!-gritaron los soldados al disparar hacia los intrusos.

**Escuela Midtown**

El baile escolar de Halloween estaba en su punto romántico cuando el DJ se tomó un descanso y una de sus asistentes tomo el lugar.

-Sabes Peter tengo planeado algo contigo saliendo de aquí-dijo traviesamente Mina mientras recorría los hombros de su novio con sus dedos, algo que sonrojo al chico quien seguía sorprendiéndose de la promiscuidad de su novia.

-Mina, ha este paso vamos a terminar siendo padres adolescentes-

-¿Eh? Yo no me refería a tirarnos en la cama a hacerlo, yo me refería a salir de paseo-aclaro con una sonrisa-eres un mal pensado Pete-echii-

-¿Echii? ¿Qué significa?-

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos solos-le ofreció al rodearlo por el cuello y besarlo profundamente.

-No te da un poco de envidia-dijo Eva a MJ quienes veían la escena desde unas sillas-¿MJ?-

-Un poco la verdad, nunca creí que Peter se fuera a enamorar así de alguien-dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Mary Jane ¿acaso te gusta Peter?-pregunto Eva directamente a lo que MJ se apeno

-No es lo que tú piensas es solo que soy la amiga de Peter Parker quien obtuvo una pareja antes que yo tuviera una además Peter y yo nunca congeniaríamos-aclaro cuando un grupo de hombres armados entro en el lugar como si buscaran a alguien y al parecer lo hicieron

-¿Señor Osborn?-preguntó el líder del grupo-¡Protocolo de seguridad fase mundo real 2 tiene que venir con nosotros!-

-¿Y mi padre?-

-Ya debió ser evacuado-informo mientras el grupo sacaba a Harry del baile, esto no pasó desapercibido por el grupo quienes rápidamente se pusieron en camino hacia el edificio de Osborn.

Justo en ese momento pasaba algo improbable de creer o eso Osborn consideraba, Zoycite tenía una piedra de tono sobre la frente de Kaspar quien gritaba de dolor mientras Norman era testigo de la transformación que Kaspar sufría una extraña energía emanaba de su cuerpo y sus ropas eran quemadas y unas de tipo militar clásico aparecían en su lugar, la mirada que antes tenía se endureció y ensombreció-¡BIENVENIDO GENERAL KUNZITE BIENVENIDO AL LADO DE TUS CAMARADAS DEL NEGAVERSO!-

-¡OH SIENTO INTERRUMPIR TAN EMOCIONANTE REENCUENTRO PERO HAY ALGUIEN QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ALGO!-dijo el Hombre Araña colgado desde el techo cuando la escena muestra a Sailor V con su máscara puesta

-¡SOY UNA SAILOR GUERRERA QUE LUCHAR EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA Y LA PASION, SOY SAILOR VENUS!-hizo una pose de batalla-¡EN NOMBRE DE LA LUNA RINDANSE!-

-Sailor Venus-dijo Kunzite con una tremenda ira-te he estado esperando.

-¡Y no vengo sola Kunzite!-al decir esto el grupo del Hombre Araña hizo su aparición

-¡Señor Osborn debe salir de aquí!-ordeno Araña al famoso hombre de negocios

_**Continuara…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**En el capítulo anterior…**

-Dime cuál es tu verdadero plan-dijo Doom al encarar a Beryl mientras el gobernante de Latveria flotaba en el aire y tenía unas esferas de energía en sus manos-¿Porque necesitas la energía humana y mutante?-

-¿Sigues creyendo que tienes alguna autoridad ante mí?-Beryl se puso de pie encarando al temible Víctor Von Doom, este último retrocedió al ver una temible figura espectral atrás de Beryl-¡TE PRESENTO A LA TEMIBLE FUERZA DEL NEGAVERSO!-al momento un rayo de energía golpeo a Doom pero gracias a su campo de fuerza pudo evitar un daño mayor-¡Eres más que una simple cucaracha ante mí!-le lanzo un segundo rayo pero esta vez el campo no aguanto y logro dañar severamente a Doom quien se arrodillo-¡Eso es inclínate ante mí!-

-¡JAMAS!-Doom lanzo un terrible ataque de luz que cegó a Beryl quien grito de molestia para cuando recupero la vista Doom había abandonado el lugar.

El viento polar era lo único que Doom podía escuchar ya que su comunicador estaba muerto además de que sus celdas de poder estaban en porcentajes críticos, camino por el desierto de nieve mirando hacia el aquellas montañas de las que había logrado escapar.

-¡He cometido un error!-dijo al seguir su camino-¡Tendré que corregirlo ya que solo yo gobernare este planeta!-

-¡Señor Osborn tenemos que evacuar ahora situación mundo real fase 2!-informo el líder del escuadrón, Norman se encolerizo y en son de frustración azoto los googles de seguridad.

-¡Traigan las muestras y el equipo, quiero ir a la sucursal de Jersey y terminar esto!-dijo con un tono sombrío.

-¡Ya oyeron la gente que no sea esencial comience a evacuar, señor tenemos que irnos en menos de 5 minutos!-informo el líder de escuadrón, algunos científicos salieron del lugar pocos se quedaron a la extracción de datos y muestras-

-Señor Osborn ya mande la información al servidor de Jersey-informo la Doctora Lauren-

-Salga de aquí-le dijo-Kaspar ¿sigue aquí?-

-No permitiré que mi parte en esta investigación se vaya al carajo Norman-respondió con tenacidad Kaspar al sacar con mucho cuidado unos cristales de una incubadora con ayuda de unos guantes de metal, Norman al ver esto sonrió.

-¡Olson salga de aquí yo personalmente llevare las muestras!-ordeno al viejo científico quien dejo una de las muestras sobre una mesa.

-Señor tenemos menos de un minuto para evacuar-una explosión sacudió el lugar haciendo que las luces se apagaran totalmente y las luces de emergencia entraran en funcionamiento-

-¿¡CENTRAL AQUÍ CHARLIE ESTATUS!?-hubo estática solo ruidos de disparos y gritos, una segunda explosión está en el mismo piso donde estaban se hizo presente-¡ENEMIGOS AL FRENTE DISPAREN!-gritaron los soldados al disparar hacia los intrusos.

-¡BIENVENIDO GENERAL KUNZITE BIENVENIDO AL LADO DE TUS CAMARADAS DEL NEGAVERSO!-

-¡OH SIENTO INTERRUMPIR TAN EMOCIONANTE REENCUENTRO PERO HAY ALGUIEN QUE TIENE QUE DECIR ALGO!-dijo el Hombre Araña colgado desde el techo cuando la escena muestra a Sailor V con su máscara puesta

-¡SOY UNA SAILOR GUERRERA QUE LUCHAR EN NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA Y LA PASION, SOY SAILOR VENUS!-hizo una pose de batalla-¡EN NOMBRE DE LA LUNA RINDANSE!-

-Sailor Venus-dijo Kunzite con una tremenda ira-te he estado esperando.

-¡Y no vengo sola Kunzite!-al decir esto el grupo del Hombre Araña hizo su aparición

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 11**

**APARECE EL DUENDE**

-¡Señor Osborn debe salir de aquí!-ordeno Araña al famoso hombre de negocios quien no presto atención a lo que le advirtió el enmascarado.

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN!?-se aventuró a preguntar Norman con su clásica hostilidad algo que a los notaron.

-¡Qué bueno que lo pregunta Osborn!-hablo Neflyte con una sonrisa en su cara-¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de "ayudarnos" a encontrar a nuestro camarada!-

-¡Al punto Neflyte!-espeto molesto Jedite.

-Bueno al parecer es obvio queremos su investigación para nuestros planes-Neflyte se acercó a ver uno de los contenedores que tenía la formula Oz y tomo otra con el HCM (Hormona de Crecimiento Mutante)-tenemos indicios de que podremos hacerles un mejor uso que el que usted tiene en mente-

-¡Fury!, ¿está escuchando?-aviso Araña por medio de su comunicador.

_-¡Minako el enemigo planea algo con la población mutante!-_supuso Artemis a lo que todo el grupo reacciono-¿Jugada corcho lata imperial?-

-Batida no revuelta-respondió Nova quien salió al vuelo-

-¡AHORA!-grito Araña mientras su grupo se separaba tomando sus posiciones, mientras el rescataba a Norman Osborn con ayuda de sus lanza telarañas-¿¡Que espera para salir de aquí!?-

-¡Idiota no dejare que mi investigación caiga en malas manos!-le reclamo furioso-¿acaso no entiendes lo que puede pasar?-

-De hecho si-Araña imagino un ejército de súper mutantes a cargo de una fuerza maligna que quiere dominar el planeta-¿Qué debo rescatar?-

-¡La fórmula Oz es una sustancia experimental que potencia el cuerpo y el HCM…!

-¿¡Espera tiene en su poder Hormona de Crecimiento Mutante!?-la sorpresa de Araña fue mayúscula pero tuvo que cambiar porque su sentido arácnido le advirtió de unos naipes cuchilla por parte de Ace-¿¡Hey que no puedes esperar tu turno!?-

-¡Espere mucho tiempo mientras ustedes se la pasaban bien!-dijo con furia al lanzar de nueva cuenta unos naipes que se incrustaron en varias consolas y súper computadoras cuando Araña las esquivo.

-¡De verdad señor Osborn, SALGA DE AQUÍ!-le grito al científico quien al parecer entro en razón y se puso a cubierto-¡ahora sí!, ¿en que estábamos?-encaro a Ace quien le lanzo un poder de energía-¡Eso fue nuevo!-

-¡Mi señora Beryl me dio nuevos poderes!-

-Si pero al parecer no te cambio las frases, ¿Por qué siempre los chicos malos siempre dicen "he aumentado mis poderes"? sería mejor usarlos más que anunciarlos-

-¡Araña no le des ideas!-grito Venus al esquivar a Kunzite quien al parecer tenía una rencilla personal con ella-¡Kunzite!-le dijo en una pausa que tuvieron.-¿A qué te referías con que esperaste tanto tiempo?-

-¡Hace milenios nos enfrentamos y tú me humillaste!-Venus trato de hacer memoria cuando tuvo una idea-¡Polvera mágica revela su verdadera identidad!-abrió la polvera que usaba para sus ataques, la dirigió hacia los generales y se llevó una sorpresa cuando a su mente vinieron un sinfín de recuerdos.

-¡No…no puede ser!-dijo con seriedad-¡Us-ustedes son los guardianes de este mundo!-declaro mientras tuvo un recuerdo en donde ella y Kunzite estaban solos vigilando a su príncipe y princesa-Princesa Serenity, Principe Endimion…-fue cuando vio a su novio teniendo un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

-¡MUERE ENTROMETIDA SAILOR V!-Kunzite se lanzó pero la oportuna intervención de Nova y su rayo evito una perdida enorme.

-¿¡QUE TE SUCEDE REACCIONA!?-le dijo pero la chica estaba ausente-¿Sailor V?-

-Minako…-pensó Artemis al oír las transmisiones-el momento se está dando…-Artemis salió de la sala de control.

-¿Y a dónde va el?-pregunto María Hill

-Creo que va prepararse para la siguiente fase de plan-contesto el general Fury; cuando una explosión se escuchó en los laboratorios uno de los servidores fue alcanzado por algún ataque de energía y estallo.

-¡TOMEN LAS FORMULAS!-ordeno Kunzite a sus compañeros mientras se deshacía de Nova quien cayó al suelo mal trecho-¡MORIRAS POR ENTROMETIDO!-Kunzite tenía una esfera de energía en su mano lista para dar el golpe final.

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS!-aquel rayo de energía golpeo la muñeca de Kunzite quien se dolió-¡KUNZITE ESO FUE UNA ADVERTENCIA LA SIGUIENTE VEZ NO SERE TAN AMABLE!-Norman Osborn aprovecho la oportunidad para tratar de rescatar ambas fórmulas.

-¡No permitiré que nadie más que yo tenga este poder!-dijo al tener en sus manos una muestra de ambas fórmulas en sus manos-¡con esto poder continuar mi investigación!-corrió hacia la salida pero Zoicite le lanzó un ataque de rayos el cual tuvo la suficiente potencia para hacer estallar los frascos donde estaban las formulas y que le cayeran encima a Norman Osborn quien comenzó a gritar de dolor-

-¡SEÑOR OSBORN!-grito Araña ante tal horrible espectáculo, con un movimiento ágil se deshizo de Ace y corrió al auxilio de Norman quien estaba boca abajo cubriéndose el rostro-¿Se-señor Osborn?-al girarlo Peter tuvo un macabro descubrimiento, la piel del rostro de Norman Osborn tenía severas quemaduras y esta tenía un tono verde, este alejo al héroe mientras sus músculos comenzaban a hincharse y rasgar sus ropas.

_-¡ALERTA, ALERTA, FUGA DE MATERIAL BIOLOGICO DETECTADO, INICIANDO PROTOCOLOS DE SEGURIDAD!-_alerto una de las computadoras de respaldo-_¡TODO AQUEL EN LA ZONA DE FUGA DEBE IR A LA ZONA DE CONTENCION MAS CERCANA!-_

-¡Kunzite mira!-señalo Neflyte al ver la transformación de Norman Osborn en algo que ya no era humano, Kunzite sonrió complacido

-¡Sailor V admira el futuro ejército del Negaverso!-dijo al mirar que Osborn había crecido hasta alcanzar los dos metros y medio de altura, su piel era verde pálida sus rostro parecía de una gárgola o como la de un duende, sus pocas ropas cubrían su cuerpo musculoso.

-¡JAMAS!-dijo ella al preparar su ataque contra los generales, pero los sentidos agudizados de Norman Osborn detuvieron a la chica tomándola del brazo con su enorme mano

-¡Detente!-dijo con una voz áspera y ronca, mientras sus pupilas amarillas se veían vacías de vida, era controlado por Kunzite.

-¡Acabala!-le ordeno

-¡SEÑOR OSBORN REACCIONE POR FAVOR!-era el Hombre Araña quien trataba de razonar con el-¡Usted es más fuerte que ellos!-aquel ser parecía reaccionar ante las palabras que le decían.

-¿Más fuerte?-dudo al soltar a Sailor V

-¡Silencio humano!-Kunzite lanzo un poder mental que mando contra la pared al grupo de jóvenes héroes-¡Y tu criatura ahora perteneces al Negaverso y seguirás las ordenes que te demos!-

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-pregunto Zoicite con curiosidad

-¡Kaitou!-propuso Jedite burlándose del Ace quien no tomo con gusto esa broma.

-¡Idiota!-dijo ya molesto Ace

-¿Cómo me dijiste basura?-Jedite se veía ofendido

-Te lo repetiré porque parece que le haces honor al nombre, ¡IDIOTA!-repitió

-¡He sido muy paciente contigo solo porque la Reina Beryl me lo haya pedido pero haz de saber tu lugar sirviente!-Jedite creo una esfera de fuego mientras Ace desplegaba algunos naipes-¡Escuchen yo acabare con el de una vez, total la Reina Beryl ya no lo necesita más y todo porque está enamorado del enemigo!-eso fue una revelación para Venus quien trato de levantarse pero el poder mental de Neflyte les impedía no solo a ella sino al grupo entero levantarse

-¿Ace?-fue cuando tuvo un recuerdo, en donde ella era la Sailor del planeta Venus y un soldado de rango alto se acercaba a ella para recibir ordenes

_**Flashback….**_

**-Mi lady, su madre la Reina Afrodita solicita movilizar las tropas en apoyo al Milenio de Plata-dijo aquel joven de cabello plateado y varoniles facciones-En cuanto de la orden de partida la seguiremos, estamos listos-**

**-General…-**

**-Adonis mi lady-dijo al arrodillarse-General Adonis a su servicio-alzo la cara para ver a la hermosa princesa**_**-"un ángel"-**_**pensó mientras se enamoraba de primera vista de la Sailor**

**-General Adonis iremos enseguida a la Luna-**

_**Fin del Flashback…**_

-Adonis…-murmuro mientras veía la pelea de Jedite y Ace, el segundo llevaba un poco la ventaja pero de no ser por Kunzite y su nuevo esbirro quien propino un tremendo golpe a Ace quien lo mando contra el suelo

-Jedite aprende a controlarte-ordeno-esclavo acaba con esta basura-

-¡Tsst! ¿¡ASI ES COMO ME PAGAN!?-reclamo un mal herido Ace

-¡Quieras o no tu tiempo de utilidad termino y como dijimos ponías en riesgo nuestra misión!-finalizo Kunzite al mandar a Osborn a terminar con él, Ace vio con horror como aquel ser le miraba con una sonrisa llena de maldad al parecer la Negafuerza corría por su alma

-¡NO LO HAGAS!-grito Araña tratando de mover sus brazos para lanzar su telaraña, mas era inútil

-¡DETENTE POR FAVOR NO!-suplico Venus-¡NO DEBE MORIR MAS GENTE!-

-Es hora de que acabemos con esto-dijo Kunzite mientras Osborn alzaba los brazos-¡muere Adonis!-al decir eso Osborn rugió y comenzaba a machar el cuerpo de Ace quien sentía un inmenso dolor, sus gritos y angustia retumban en los pasillos del edificio de Oscorp, aquella masacre duro poco tiempo pero para Venus y compañía parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

-¡Bien hecho duende!-felicito Zoicite con un pequeño aplauso.

-Duende me gusta-respondió Osborn sin mucha emoción en su voz.

-Entonces ese será tu nombre, Duende Verde-bautizo Kunzite-Salgamos de aquí-el Duende dejo caer a Ace quien estaba inerte-Sailor V seguirás tu por ahora te dejare vivir tómalo como cortesía mía-al desaparecer el control psíquico sobre de ellos desaprecio, V fue de inmediato a ver a Ace.

-¡Adonis!-se colocó a su lado.

-¡Pri-princesa Venus!-sonrió levemente a pesar de tener el rostro y cuerpo destrozados-¡Yo-yo lo siento mucho, le falle antes y le volví a fallar!-

-No digas eso-

-Es verdad princesa cof cof- tosió sangre no le quedaba mucho tiempo-pero al menos no será por completo, debe regresar con la princesa del Milenio de Plata esta en Japón, el Negaverso ha comenzado a concentrar sus fuerzas ahí más desde que los generales aparecieron cof cof, usted debe encontrarlas-

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-pregunto White Tiger

-Cuando reencarne el Negaverso me encontró, me hizo recordar todo me lavo el cerebro e hice cosas terribles pero cuando la encontré-miro a Venus- recordé algo, el amor que le tengo pero nunca me pudo corresponder-confeso-mi lady usted tiene ojos en alguien más protéjalo-dijo al ver al Hombre Araña-debes protegerla y hacerla feliz-le dijo al chico-ella es importante ¿lo sabes?-

-Si lo sé-fue su respuesta

-Mi lady ¿me podría hacer un favor?-Venus se acercó más-sé que es mucho pero es mi última voluntad ¿podría darme un beso?-los celos fueron evidentes a pesar de que Peter traía mascara

-¡Wow Wow tampoco abuses!-dijo

-Es lo único que pido, mi última voluntad-suplico Adonis, Mina estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sentimientos habían pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, miro a su novio y sonrió.

-Perdona que me roben uno-dijo cuándo beso en los labios a Adonis quien no solo se sorprendió, sus camaradas se quedaron igual en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos, aquel beso fue lo último que Adonis sintió cuando su corazón dejo de latir lentamente Venus separo sus labios de el-¿Adonis?-bajo la cabeza al ver que no había respuesta el cuerpo de este comenzó a desvanecerse sin dejar rastro-ahora ya es uno con el cosmos…-dijo con solemnidad y tristeza-¡Tenemos una nueva misión ahora chicos!-

-¡Eso si es que yo se las asigno!-dijo Fury al entrar con varios soldados de SHIELD al laboratorio-¿Qué FUE LO QUE PASO AQUÍ?-

-Llegamos tarde señor, lo encontraron primero y ahora ellos ya tienen un plan-informo Araña con seriedad-uno muy peligroso.-

-¿De qué clase?-

-Mundial-agrego Sailor V

-Quiero que me den su informe en el cuartel lo más pronto po…-

-¡Señor, tiene que venir al sótano!-informo uno de los soldados, Fury se dirigió junto con los jóvenes héroes al sótano en donde Oscorp tenía un complejo laboratorio mucho más avanzado y con varias cosas interesantes entre ellas.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Araña no cabía de su asombro al ver que en una de las celdas estaba el mismo doctor Connors aun como "el Lagarto" este se veía tranquilo.

-General Fury-dijo con su ronca voz y siseo de lengua

-Doctor Connors es una sorpresa encontrarlo aquí-decía con calma el General

-Para que tú lo digas en verdad no lo sabias-

-¿De dónde saco Osborn el HCM?-

-Te diré lo que se bajó una condición… libérame-

-Primero la información, tenemos una situación bastante delicada que puede literalmente acabar con la humanidad o con la vida de este planeta misma-Connors gruño pero no tenía muchas opciones esa prisión había sido construida para detenerlo, Osborn había hecho bien su tarea.

-Está bien, el HCM se lo proporciono un traficante de armas de África y tú sabes que en África hay de todo-dijo con una ligera sonrisa, Fury entendió de inmediato comunicándose con el Tri-carrier.

-Llamen a la Viuda tenemos una misión de prioridad Alfa-

-_Enterada General-_era María Hill al otro lado de la línea

-Bien Connors-le dio la señal a uno de los soldados quien abrió la celda y la pared de energía que los separaba desapareció, Lagarto rugió para atacar pero una flecha cruzo la habitación y esta se incrusto en el pecho de Connors, soltó un rugido de dolor cuando removió la flecha y vio que era una especie de inyección que hizo cayera desmayado volviera a ser humano.

-Disculpe la demora General pero Banner tardo un poco en la elaboración del antídoto-dijo Ojo de Halcón con una sonrisa al bajar su arco.

-¿Usted lo sabía?-pregunto Araña a su superior ignorando la aparición del vengador arquero

-Teníamos sospechas de que Connors había sido capturado, mas nunca pensamos que fuera Oscorp pero como veras no es el único quien está interesado con los mutantes, ¿recuerdas el acuerdo entre Latveria y Genosha?-

-Si lo oímos-respondió

-Agrega el hecho de una anomalía en el Polo Norte junto a Magneto y Doom-

-El Negaverso está usando a dos de los hombres más poderosos y peligrosos para sus fines-dedujo Mina-¿Qué le harán a los mutantes?-Fury les dio una mirada seria dándoles a entender una cosa una sola cosa…GUERRA.

**Residencia Parker, días después…**

Minako estaba en una de sus habituales visitas a la residencia Parker en donde tenía una animada plática con May Parker mientras Peter solo escuchaba.

-Sabes Mina sabes lo mucho que adoro que vengas pero debes atender a tu chico-dijo con una sonrisa al mirar a Peter-los dejo solos iré por unas cosas al mercado-la mujer salió de la casa Minako la despedía con su mano y una vez que la puerta se cerro hubo un silencio.

-Peter… yo-yo quería decirte lo que paso en la pelea con los generales-decía cabizbaja después de esa misión Peter y ella se habían distanciado, mas ella ya que dejo de ir a la escuela para poder aclarar su mente.

-Kunzite tiene algo que ver con tu pasado, ¿no es así?-dijo cruzado de brazos se veía molesto, deducía que eran cercanos

-Si tuvimos algo pero eso fue hace siglos… literalmente, el sentir esto no es fácil porque te tengo a ti ahora y más por lo que hemos pasado, Pete-chan quiero que sepas que a ti te amo y no me importa lo que haya pasado antes jamás cambiaria lo que siento por ti ahora-dijo con sinceridad Peter suspiro y se puso de pie para colocarse atrás de Minako y abrazarla.

_-Me hace sentir tranquilo Mina-chan-_dijo en japonés sorprendiendo a su novia

_-¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar?-_

_-Internet y un audio curso-_confeso-_aunque no pedirme hablar mucho no prenunciar bien-_Mina rio

-Está bien tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda-cuando el teléfono móvil de Peter sonó

-¿Si?, ¿Harry todo bien?-la mirada de susto que se dibujó en su cara fue mayor-¿Llamaste a la policía ya?... ¡Harry solo quédate ahí donde estas yo llamare a la policía!-la comunicación de corto-¿HARRY?, Harry está en peligro-

**Pent-house Osborn**

El gigante en el que se había convertido Norman Osborn había aparecido en su casa y no estaba solo estaban los mismo Generales del Negaverso, al parecer habían dado con información en la mente de Norman para tener una ventaja sobre sus enemigos, el plan era simple obtener información del registro de mutantes clas de Estados Unidos, a pesar de tener a su disposición Genosha no se comparaba con el número que había en la enorme nación, según el último censo de población 4 de cada 10 ciudadanos era mutante o era portador del gen X, y Osborn gracias a sus contratos con el gobierno tenía accesos a cierta información.

-¿Dónde tienes esa información esclavo?-pregunto ya desesperado Zoicite la mirada que le dedico Osborn fue inquietante pero esta cambio cuando Kunzite le propino una descarga psíquica

-¡Se te hizo una pregunta!-amenazo el líder de los generales.

-Recuerdo tenerla en una de mis computadoras-dijo al entrar a su despacho mientras escondido en una habitación de pánico, Harry veía a través del circuito cerrado todo el apagón fue el aviso de que algo no estaba bien luego cuando estos cinco aparecieron todo empeoro, mataron a diez guardias bien entrenados, cortaron las comunicaciones salvo la de su teléfono móvil el cual dejo de trabajar por tener la batería baja.

-¡Vamos Peter que la policía haga acto de presencia!-dijo con ansiedad cuando dos siluetas hicieron su aparición en el lobby-¡Hay no puede ser!-dijo con decepción al ver que era el Hombre Araña y su novia.

**(HEY ESPERA SU NOVIA?-reclamo Deadpool-¿Cómo carajos es posible que ya los relacionen como una pareja de súper héroes?-**

**-Es fácil mi estimadísimo Deadpool, MARKETING!-dijo al mostrar algunos posters anunciando el comic de "LAS ASOMBROSAS AVENTURAS DE SPIDERMAN Y SAILOR V" además de figuras de acción y la realización de un videojuego-sabes HIGHMOON quiere hacer un juego como el tuyo pero con esos dos y me han comentado que si las ventas son buenas harán una secuela con el resto de las Sailors-Deadpool solo le apunto con su pistola en la frente**

**-¿Dime Charlie te sientes con suerte?-amenazo**

**-¿Me matarías antes de mi cumpleaños?, sabes este año vendrá Rogue y Psylocke además de algunos miembros de las Liga de la Justicia y de Fairy Tail y les hable de que serias mi anfitrión pero si gustas perforarme la cabeza con una bala…-Deadpool comienza a decorar la sala con cosas de fiesta y demás-eres tan predecible… sigamos con la historia)**

-Deberíamos llamar a los demás-susurro Venus al vigilar el perímetro

-Sí y no, la última vez que les pedí que vinieran a casa de Harry… bueno no fue tan buena idea-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Digamos que este lugar tenía un tapete invaluable en la sala y una mesa medieval en el comedor y todo fue hecho añicos por detener a un súper villano resentido con Osborn-explico Araña

-¿Tú y Power Man fueron los de la mesa, Nova el del tapete verdad?-

-Y White Tiger araño las cortinas-añadió el, Sailor V sonrió al imaginar a Eva como una gran gatita dejándose caer en las cortinas.

-¡Hey mira!-señalo Araña mientras estaba en el techo, a lo generales quienes vigilaban a Osborn quien con algo te lentitud ingresaba a su computadora personal-Si no fuera por lo tenso de la situación esto sería gracioso-

-¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso ahorita?-regaño Venus.

-Está bien, lo siento son mis nervios-

-¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Yo los distraigo y tú trata de razonar con Osborn-

-¡No me gusta ese plan!-

-¿Tienes otro mejor?-

-Yo tengo uno…-dijo una tercer voz que era nada menos de Neflyte con una sonrisa-¿Y si los mato ahora?-

-¿Y si mejor atacamos?-sugirió Araña

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE FULMINA!-grito Venus atacando hacia los generales los cuales esquivaron el ataque no así Osborn quien se estrelló contra un muro, el potente rugido fue el inicio de su contraataque pero la rápida intervención de Araña salvo a Venus.

-Dejemos que él se encargue-ordeno Kunzite al mandarle una orden psíquica, la cual venia directamente de la Reina Beryl

_-¡Ella es tu enemigo acaba con ella, Sailor V debe morir!-_retumbaba en su cabeza, Norman se tomó de la misma con dolor a tal grado que se arrodillo-¡la voz!-Chillo-¡la voz ordena matarte!-rugió mientras sus orbes destellaron rugió de nueva cuenta mientras con un golpe abría una puerta secreta en donde tenía un artefacto una especie de aerodeslizador.

-¡HAY NO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes héroes mientras aquel ser empezaba a volar.

-¿¡HEY COMO SABIAS DE ESE LUGAR!?-aparecía Harry al salir de la habitación de pánico

-¡BUENO TE LO DIRE HIJO, YO SOY TU PADRE!-sentencio el Duende con una grotesca sonrisa

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximamente en ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**_

-Mina escucha se que esto es difícil pero tenemos una misión que cumplir-Artemis miraba con seriedad a su protegida-hace un tiempo cosas extrañas están sucediendo en Tokio-dijo al mostrarle una tableta con las noticias del Tokio News con un encabezado-¿Quién es Sailor Moon?-

-Esto que haces Artemis no es justo-

-No soy yo quien lo pide, daría lo que fuera porque fueras una chica normal-dijo con sinceridad el gato-créeme que esto no será sencillo no solo para ti-dijo al ver una foto en la habitación de la chica

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

El siempre misterios Dr. Strange miraba pensante el panorama que tenia de la ciudad de Tokio-¿estas lista para lo que viene?-le decia a una chica que se terminaba de acomodar su antiguo uniforme de escuela.

-Lo se-respondio

-Tu experiencia las guiara, tu eres quien debe ayudar a la princesa junto a las demás elegidas-

-¿Qué es lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante?-pregunto con seriedad Minako

-Guerra… la humanidad enfrentara su hora mas oscura y ustedes son la luz de la esperanza-

-¿No crees que es mucho pedir a una chica de 15 años?-dijo pícaramente

**En algun lugar de otra dimensión**

-¡MUY PRONTO ESTE MUNDO SERA MIO!-rugio un ser envuelto en llamas oscuras-¡LA NEGAFUERZA VOLVERA MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA Y DOMINARA ESTE PLANETA!-Beryl sentía un poco de miedo antes aquella prescencia.

**Sir Charles Z**


	12. Chapter 12

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON: MISION V**

**CAPITULO 12**

**LA ÚLTIMA BALADA DE SAILOR V**

-¡RAYO CRECIENTE FULMINA!-gritó Venus atacando hacia los generales los cuales esquivaron el ataque no así Osborn quien se estrelló contra un muro, el potente rugido fue el inicio de su contraataque pero la rápida intervención de Araña salvó a Venus.

-Dejemos que él se encargue-ordenó Kunzite al mandarle una orden psíquica, la cual venia directamente de la Reina Beryl

_-¡Ella es tu enemigo acaba con ella, Sailor V debe morir!-_retumbaba en su cabeza, Norman se tomó de la misma con dolor a tal grado que se arrodilló-¡la voz!-Chillo-¡la voz ordena matarte!-rugió mientras sus orbes destellaron rugió de nueva cuenta mientras con un golpe abría una puerta secreta en donde tenía un artefacto una especie de aerodeslizador.

-¡HAY NO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes héroes mientras aquel ser empezaba a volar.

-¿¡HEY COMO SABIAS DE ESE LUGAR!?-aparecía Harry al salir de la habitación de pánico.

-¡BUENO TE LO DIRE HIJO, YO SOY TU PADRE!-sentenció el Duende con una grotesca sonrisa.

-_¡Okey!-decía un chibi Araña-¿Por qué la referencia a Star Wars?-Sir Charles le muestra un cartel de Mickey Mouse con los logos de ambas productoras en sus manos-Oh por eso, esto es patético sabes…-_

_-¡No te quejes!-dice una Chibi Venus es tomada del moño de su falda por el gato logo de la Toei-al menos a ti te dibujan sin tanto defecto-_

**(Sir Charles Z: tenía que hacer el chiste de estos pobres personajes)**

La sorpresa de Harry fue impactante-¡TU NO PUEDES SER MI PADRE!-el Duende dejo de sonreír-¡MI PADRE NO SE DEJARIA TRANSFORMAR EN ALGO COMO TU!-

-¡ASI ES NORMAN OSBORN NO SE DEJARIA MANIPULAR!-secundó Araña-¡ASI QUE ENTREGATE Y BUSQUEMOS UNA CURA!-Harry miró al enmascarado.

-¿Tienes algo que ver?-

-Por ahora no puedo responder nada-dijo cuando su sentido arácnido vibró con fuerza-¡CUIDADO!-alertó mientras veían venir cuatro granadas en forma de esféricas, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Araña se que colocó frente a las granadas y creo una mega pared de telaraña donde estas quedaron atoradas, V tomó a Harry y corrieron hacia la ventana más cercana siendo ella quien la rompiera con su cuerpo para saltar al vacío junto con Harry quien solo gritó mientras caían; Araña fue el último en saltar cuando las granadas explotaron con tal fuerza que derrumbaron el ostentoso pent-house de la familia Osborn.

-¡ARAÑA!-grito V-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-su cadena voló hacia su compañero quien lanzo su telaraña ambos se entrelazaron, Araña lanzó otra telaraña hacia un edificio donde se columpiaron-¡SOSTENTE HARRY!-grito V cuando chocaron contra el cristal de uno de los edificios-¿Estas bien?-preguntó al chico quien tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de la heroína.

-¡Si lo estoy!-sonrió.

-¿¡Oigan que han estado comiendo!?-bromeó Araña quien tenía los brazos totalmente extendidos

-¡¿En verdad tiene que ser ahora!?-reclamaron Harry y V al mismo tiempo cuando la risa del Duende los hizo voltear mientras este volaba con el aerodeslizador con rumbo indefinido para Harry esto era increíble y triste.

**Tri-carrier, un par de horas después**

Araña y Venus recibían un regaño y sermón por parte de Fury y Artemis mientras el resto del equipo solo miraba en silencio.

-¿Entonces Osborn sigue libre?-preguntó de nuevo el director Fury.

-Sí señor, por lo que pudimos ver-informaba Araña-Osborn les ha dado información sobre sus proyectos, ya que esa cosa que sacó solo el sabia donde estaba-

-Señor tenemos la sospecha de que el control mental que tienen sobre este "Duende Verde" por asi llamarlo; es casi total-informó V.

-¿Te refieres a que se resiste?-Artemis se notaba sorprendido.

-Asi es, cuando lo enfrentamos tardaron mucho en que aceptara las ordenes y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no obedecer del todo-

-¿Qué hay del chico Osborn?-

-Harry está bien estará unos días en mi casa-informo Peter con tranquilidad.

**Algunas semanas después…**

_-Bueno debo decir que los días se transformaron en semana ya que Harry paso las fiestas decembrinas con nosotros y fue de lo más cool-_relataba Parker mientras varias fotos de las fiestas pasaban como la cena de acción de Gracias, villancicos, una posada, la cena de Navidad mostraban lo bien que se lo pasaban el grupo y sus familias.

**Víspera de Año Nuevo**

_-¡Ohh Nueva York en año nuevo, las calles se impregnan de un aire de optimismo de buena fe y de amistad!-_relataba nuestro querido amigo Spidey quien se columpiaba por las calles mientras la noche inundaba el paisaje de la ciudad con una hermosa luna llena-Esta vez recibiré el año nuevo de una manera diferente a la que acostumbramos en casa-

**Hace un año…**

Peter estaba sentado frente a su computadora cuando el reloj marcaba las once cincuenta y nueve de la noche cuando el mismo marcó las doce su tia May apareció con un gorro ambos festejaron, saltaron y se abrazaron además se dijeron el Feliz Año Nuevo para cuando llegó el reloj a marcar las doce con un minuto Peter estaba como si nada frente al su computadora de nuevo.

-¿Peter-chan de verdad hiciste eso el año pasado?-le preguntó Sailor V quien estaba colgada de cabeza con mirada molesta al notar la falta de interés en estas celebraciones de su novio.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡el internet es entretenido!-se excusó burdamente.

-¿Como tus 1,500 horas de League of Legend?-se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-¡Hey al menos no me paso coleccionando los 650 pokemons de las últimas tres reediciones que salieron!-

-¡Hey discúlpate con mi Eevee!-

_-__**DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS PERO ESTAMOS TENIENDO DIFICULTADES TECNICAS-**_

Una vez pasado este exabrupto por parte de nuestro estelares los cuales estaban en lo más alto de Time Square mirando cómo la gente esperaba que la famosa bola de Time Square descendiera para recibir el año nuevo, Spidey revisaba su reloj faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche.

-¿¡MINAKO ESTAS LISTA!?-gritó a su novia quien estaba a su lado en el techo.

-¡PETE-CHAN MINAKO NACIO LISTA!-respondió mientras corría a la orilla del edificio y se dejaba caer.

-¡TRAMPOSA DIJIMOS QUE A LA CUENTA DE TRES!-regaño Spidey al lanzarse tras ella, el conteo final comenzaba.

-¡10…9…8…7…6!-

-¡5!-festejaban los cuatro Fantásticos en su casa.

-¡4!-contaban los estudiantes del Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados.

-¡3!-contaban los Vengadores desde su mansión.

-¡2!-Sailor V quien se había dejado caer al vacío cabeza abajo giro en el aire-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-exclamó lanzando su cadena hacia los lados su cadena se incrusto en dos edificios y con una gran habilidad que haría palidecer a cualquier miembro del circo Kaleido ya que se impulso con la misma cadena de energía en un efecto resortera volviéndola lanzar al aire varios metros mientras el hombre Araña se acercaba atrapo su "presa" en pleno vuelo.

-¡1!-dijo Spidey al abrazar a V con un brazo mientras descendían en pleno Time Square con suavidad.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron los neoyorkinos presentes, mientras Sailor V miraba con dulzura a su novio quien estaba colgado de cabeza de uno de los postes, este bajo un poco para mirarse a los ojos.

-Feliz año nuevo Spidey kun-dijo con suavidad al quitarle un poco de su mascara.

-Oye pero…-no pudo decir mas ya que el beso que le dio Sailor V fue muy inesperado estando así por bastante tiempo mientras no solo los presentes sino todo el mundo veía ese acto de amor sincero y puro, ambos se separaron cuando notaron que eran el mayor espectáculo en el lugar-Creo que es hora de irse-V asintió se impulso de la ayuda de Araña y este le siguió ambos dando un espectáculo de balanceo que hizo que la gente gritara eufórica.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO NUEVA YORK!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, no falto decir que ese acto fue trending topic en las redes sociales y noticia al día siguiente pero una vez pasado el "hype" la vida volvió a su normalidad; aunque no para los Parker quien aun tenían a un inquilino.

-Bueno Peter una vez pasado el año nuevo ¿estás listo para la primer festividad importante del año?-decía Minako con emoción.

-¿El día de la marmota?-respondio, obvio no falta mencionar que Minako le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza a su novio.

-¡San Valentin mi querido despistado!-le mencionó-¡SAN VALENTIN!-

-¿Espera de verdad San Valentin esta tan cerca?-preguntó Peter pero Mina le mostró con ayuda de su teléfono el calendario con la fecha resaltada.

-Okey…-dijo Peter-_¿Y AHORA QUE DIABLOS HARE?-pensó mientras una chibi araña aparecía_

_-¡CON USTEDES EL JUEGO DE LA CITA AFORTUNADA!-la pequeña araña giro la rueda y esta selecciono-¡CENA ROMANTICA EN UN RESTAURANTE DE LUJO!-_

Peter llama a un restaurante famoso-_Claro, la reservación cuesta quinientos dólares y la cena cuesta tres mil quinientos-_

_-_Gra-gracias…-colgó el teléfono llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la situación del día de San Valentin lo había puesto de cabeza… literal ya que estaba en el techo de su recamara mientras pensaba que hacer-no tengo mucho dinero y pedirle prestado a Harry seria mucho abuso de mi parte además es MI novia y debería costearle la cena, podría hablar con Tony Stark y tomar su oferta de estudiar mi cerebro para entender cómo funciona mi sentido araña-Una imagen de un Tony Stark como científico loco quien le dibujaba una línea punteada en la cabeza mientras él estaba amarrado a una cama de metal con Hulk como Igor le hizo cambiar de parecer-eso fue digno para los Diarios de Dross… lo digo por Hulk como Igor-

**Tri-Carrier de SHIELD**

Spidey se veía cabizbajo, la fecha de San Valentin había llegado y no había podido hacer nada para celebrarlo-¿Y ahora qué hago? No pude encontrar un regalo para ella-fue cuando V se le acerco con una sonrisa y algo en sus manos tras su espalda.

_-Spidey-chan-_le dijo en japonés cuando le mostro lo que tenía en sus manos

-¿Chocolates, para mí?-

_\- Hai_, en Japón acostumbramos dar chocolates a los chicos o a las personas que estimamos mucho pero eso si en marzo tienes que darme tu unos de color blanco-sonrió con harta felicidad-¿Te encuentras bien Petey?-noto que su novio estaba algo decaído.

-Minako yo…-fue interrumpido por el dedo de su novia sobre su boca.

-¿Vamos por hamburguesa y malteadas?-sonrió lo que dejo muy desconcertado a su novio-Peter tal vez dijo muchas cosa y me gusta soñar con cosas lujosas pero si puedo pasar San Valentín con alguien especial y ese especial eres tú, la cena no importa-se le acerco de improviso hasta el oído-además hoy haremos temblar tu telaraña-eso sonrojo a Peter

-¿Tu, yo y mi lanza telarañas?-preguntó Peter.

-Piénsalo- finalizo al retirarse y guiñarle el ojo-te veo a las seis TIGRE-

_-GRRR-dijo una de las chicbi arañas-sabes tenemos suerte de tener una novia asi-_

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Dr. Strange tenía la vista fija en el fuego de su chimenea mientras estaba sentado en su sillón y tenía sus los dedos de sus manos tocándose las yemas, pareciera estar concentrado en meditación cuando tocaron a su puerta.

_-Es todo, nos veremos en otra ocasión Fenix-penso al salir de aquel trance_-¿Si Wong?-

-El apóstol Artemis le busca señor-en ese momento el mayordomo dejó pasar al gato blanco quien tenía un semblante serio

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de comer?-

-Gracias quizás más adelante-dijo con respeto Artemis-vengo para hablarte de algunos acontecimientos que se han estado dando-dijo al mostrar el encabezado de un periódico que decía.

-¿Quién es Sailor Moon?-leyó en voz alta el hechicero.

-Ya ha comenzado-dictó-mi colega Luna está buscando y entrenando a las otras scouts-

-Es por eso que el Negaverso ha bajado su interés en esta zona-intuyo Strange-¿Cómo piensas llevarla?-

-Aun no lo sé, ella ya esta lista es la líder pero…-

-"El" ¿no es asi?-ambos cruzaron sus miradas con seriedad-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?-

**Nueva York, días después…**

En alguna zona industrial abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad un ser usaba algunos viejos terminales de computadoras donde tenía acceso a la rede de Oscorp-¡Necesito ciertos planos para mejorar mis armas!-se decía a sí mismo-¡Ya entre a la rede de Hammer y obtuve ciertas ideas que puedo mejorar, I.M.A tiene unos juguetes interesantes mas si logro entrar a la red de Industrias Stark tendre el mejor de los premios-tecleaba algunos códigos cuando un zumbido llegó a su cabeza.

-¡DUENDE!-dijo una imagen telepática de Malachite-¿Ya te has divertido mucho haciendo lo que te plazca?-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE HARE MI PARTE!-

-¡No hemos olvidado que te revelaste ante nosotros!... ¡tus amos!-Duende no vio con agrado eso-¡Obedece a las ordenes de tu reina y después eres libre de hacer lo que quieras!, ¿Haz entendido Duende?-

-¡Sí!-bajó la cabeza pero aun tenia la mirada cargada de ira, Malachite desapareció para que inmediatamente el duende destruyera una de las computadoras que usaba-¡Debo entonces acelerar mi plan!-dijo cuando una de sus computadoras mandó una señal de pirateo exitoso a lo que el sonrió, la imagen de aquel monitor era la de un perfil de una red social en donde una chica tenía una foto suya con su novio en la noche de San Valentín-¡Te he descubierto Sailor V!-ese perfil decía Mina Aino "Godness of Love".

Esa tarde Minako y Peter caminaban por las calles de la quinta avenida mirando los ventanales-¡WOW QUE LINDO VESTIDO!-Mina estaba en una tierra paradisiaca para cualquier chica de su edad-¡MIRA SU COLOR!-Peter sonreía un poco apenado.

-Un día te comprare un vestido elegante Minako-le prometió.

-¿en verdad?-

-Si será lo primero que haga cuando tenga un buen trabajo-dijo con seriedad Peter mientras Mina lo llevaba dentro de la tienda a ver más de cerca, al salir Peter llevaba una pequeña bolsa y Minako traía una mascada fina de color amarillo.

-Peter no debiste comprarme esto-

-Valió la pena además no podíamos desperdiciar esa oferta ya que salió una para mi tía May-dijo triunfante Peter-¿oye vamos a ver una película? Están por exhibir la de…-fue en ese momento que su sentido arácnido se activo unas turbinas se dejaron oír cuando Peter empujo Minako justo a tiempo cuando un misil explotaba detrás de ellos-¿estás bien?-fue cuando el Duende Verde apareció en su aerodeslizador y miraba con una sonrisa a la pareja.

-Fue fácil dar contigo… Sailor V-mencionó.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Mina.

-¿¡Estás seguro de lo que dices tu monstruo verde mala copia de Hulk!?-retó con nervio Peter-para tu información Sailor V es rubia no castaña y de ojos azules-

-Si pero su facciones, estatura y forma física son idénticas, además esos detalles puedes ser mutados-dedujo el Duende.

-¿Por qué todo mundo asume que soy una chica mágica por solo el hecho de ser japonesa?-reclamó Minako.

-Además usas una especia de energía mágica por ende puedes hacerlo-continuó el Duende mientras en su mano saco un guante el cual apunto hacia la pareja lanzo un rayo que mandó a volar a Peter contra un pequeño puesto de periódico el cual se hizo escombros al impacto.

-¡Peter!-gritó Mina mientras sujetaba su pluma de transformación dentro de su chaqueta, dudó un poco ya que había mucha gente y si se transformaba habría problemas, mas de los que ya había tomo mejor su comunicador y mando una señal de alerta a SHIELD-Si voy contigo ¿prometes no causar más daño?-

-Por supuesto-dijo, y con el mismo guante lanzar una cuerda con la que atrapó a la chica para luego salir volando de ahí, Peter salió de los escombros enojado mientras como se alejaban ese par, comenzó a correr por las calles entro a un callejón donde en pocos segundos emergería el Hombre Araña quien se columpiaba por las calles.

-¿Cómo supo su identidad?-se preguntaba en voz alta.

-Ya lo averiguamos-se comunicaba Fury-la muy descuidada publico algunas fotos de ella como Sailor V, aunque alego que era disfraz de algún modo este tipo no se lo creyó-

-¿Dónde están los demás?-

-En camino en diez minutos interceptaran su camino-anuncio Hill.

-¡EN DIEZ MINUTOS PODEMOS PERDERLOS!-reclamo Peter al hacer escala en una grúa de un edificio en construcción-necesito un gran impulso…-fue cuando miro al operador de la grúa-¿¡OYE ME HARIAS UN FAVOR!?-momentos después Araña estaba preparando una resortera humana y como munición el mismo-¡UN POCO MAS A TU DERECHA!-decía al estar dentro del brazo de la grúa caminando un poco más para atrás para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad, la gente que transitaba ahí solo volteó al cielo mientras aquel chico gritaba mientras surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad mientras se acercaba mas a ellos-¡AHORA A INTERCEPTARLOS!-lanzo una telaraña hacia abajo cambiando su rumbo de improviso, lanzó de nuevo sus telarañas hacia dos edificios y repitió la resortera solo que esta vez apuntaba directo a su objetivo-¡ESTO SE VA PONER INTENSO!-dijo al llegar al punto de tensión máximo y volar hacia el Duende, este último escuchó algo acercarse al voltear solo vio el puño del héroe arácnido; Araña golpeo con tanta fuerza a su rival que este se desbalanceo cambiando su rumbo y soltando a su rehén-¡TE TENGO!-celebró Araña al tener abrazada a su novia-¡HAZLO AHORA!-

-¡POR EL PODER DE VENUS! ¡TRANSFORMACION!-exclamó transformándose en la justiciera del amor, rápido se puso su antifaz cuando aterrizaban en lo alto de un rascacielos justo el Duende se recuperó.

-¡LO SABIA!-sonrió complacido-¡SI TE DESTRUYO PODRE SEGUIR MI PLAN!-miró al hombre Araña

-¡No te dejaremos hacer nada!-grito V

-Veamos si es verdad-lanzó una granada la cual esquivaron pero la poderosa explosión daño una antena que estaba en ese lugar ambos lanzaron sus cadenas y telarañas respectivamente para detener la caída de la misma esto fue aprovechado por el duende para dar un segundo golpe este contra Araña quien por segunda vez fue estampado por el duende.

-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-lanzó una segunda cadena con la que atrapó al Duende pero no podía hacerlo bien ya que con su otro brazo hacia un esfuerzo para no dejar caer la antena.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara si me muevo hacia adelante?-sonreía el Duende al moverse un poco con su deslizador que poco apoco hacia que Mina tensara su cuerpo legando a un punto en que esta se elevó mientras comenzaba a gritar de dolor ante la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-¡UGH… KYAAAAAA!-grito V-¡Debo resistir!-miró a su compañero levantarse aturdido-¡Hombre Araña!-

-¡RYAAAAA!-era Puño de Hierro dándole un puñetazo en la cara al Duende quien cayó de su aerodeslizador, mientras White Tiger cortaba las telarañas para atrapar en brazos a su amiga.

-¿Estas bien amiga?-

-Gracias Tiger-V miro que Power man colocaba en pie aquella antena

-¡Araña que haces ahí toda fumigada!-bromeó Nova al levitar a lado de su amigo-¿Estas bien?-

-No se que me duele mas si el cuerpo por el golpe del duende o por tu mal sentido del humor-se reincorporó mientras calentaba su cuello.

**(TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!)**

-¡HEY INMADURO!-gritó Araña hacia el Duende-¿ESTAS LISTO PARA EL SEGUNDO ROUND?-Norman miro que había una desventaja pero aun así los encaró.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no me prepare?-accionó un botón de su guante-He colocado una serie de dispositivos con suficiente poder explosivo para destruir la ciudad y acabo de activar todas y cada una de ellas, dime Aracnido ¿tú estás listo para este round?-

-¿Escucho todo director Fury?-menciono nuestro héroe a su superior.

_ -Fuerte y claro, SHIELD acaba de desplegar varias unidades conforme a la señal del transmisor del guante del Duende, solicite apoyo a los Vengadores no deben de tardar-_

-En efecto ya estamos aquí-dijo Iron Man apareciendo en vuelo y lanzar un rayo repulsor contra el Duende quien fue detenido por el grupo de jóvenes héroes, Iron Man tomo aquel guante para escanearlo-¡Vaya esta tecnología es muy avanzada mas son imposible de descifrar!-pocos segundos después obtuvo la información que requería-¡Iron Man a Fury estoy mandando las coordenadas a cada unidad, deben tener sumo cuidado son no sabemos que tiene o que son!-

_-Lo veo, este es Fury a todo el personal asignado esta es una amenaza de nivel 5-anuncio al ver que había veinte lugares amenazados._

Minutos después un contingente de SHIELD custodiaba a Osborn al subirlo a una de las naves, el grupo Araña subió para escoltar al prisionero el cual fue colocado en una jaula especial.

-¿En verdad crees que esto fue fácil?-Puño de Hierro tenía un mal presentimiento cuando llegaron al Tri-Carrier

-¿De qué hablas?-se sorprendió Nova de la negatividad que su amigo estaba dando-hemos logrado lo que hace meses atrás echamos a perder-

-Odio darle la razón a Nova pero es cierto cumplimos-

-Puño de Hierro tiene razón-secundo Tiger-algo no está cuadrando, el desaparecer por un tiempo y hubo una serie de robos a pequeños laboratorios químicos en ese tiempo-

-Además de que se reportaron avistamientos en la ciudad de una gárgola-mencionó Powerman

-Agreguen el hecho de que el Negaverso no ha actuado-fue V quien se acerco al Duende-dime la verdad Osborn ¿para qué te tomaste tantas molestias, solo para acabar conmigo?-Norman solo miró a la chica.

-No solamente eres TU mi objetivo -sonrió confiado-¡EJECUTAR PROTOCOLO 16!-

_-¡Aquí escuadrón Alfa!-se escuchaban las comunicaciones de SHIELD-¡Hemos comenzado con el desarme de una de las bombas pero los sensores no detectan ningún explosivo como se supone!-_

_-¿Qué? eso no posible-declaro Iron man en la transmisión-salvo…-Venus tuvo una sensación así que se dirigió a la cabina_

_-¡Si solo hay una especie de cristal en un tubo rodeada de alguna clase de líquido!-una voz robotica repitió y acepto el código de inicio que Norman Osborn activo-Algo sucede_

-¡QUE LAS DESTRUYAN!-ordenó preocupada-¡ES EL NEGAVERSO ALGO VA HACER PARA OBTENER ENERGIA!-mientras sus compañeros le miraban igual de consternados-¿Qué ES LO QUE PLANEAS?-amenazo al preparar su "Rayo Creciente"

-¿En verdad te atreverías mientras estoy en custodia?-se burló pero el agujero que se hizo a lado de su oreja izquierda le sorprendió.

-¡La siguiente vez no será una advertencia! ¿Entendido?-

_-Wow eso fue sexy…-pensó Araña-aunque eso nos va traer problemas-dijo chibi araña_

Aquella nave llego al Tri-carrier en donde Nick Fury esperaba personalmente a este custodio, ambos cruzaron sus miradas mientras el Duende estaba siendo transportado en aquella jaula.

-¡Muy bien Osborn!, ¿qué tienes entre manos?-pregunto serio como de costumbre y sin mostrar presión alguna el silencio de Norman fue duro-Llévenlo a una celda de clase Alfa-

-¡Señor nos acaban de informar que estas "bombas" tienen un contador activo tenemos menos de 3 horas para hacer algo!-informo Hill por radio

-¡Atención!, hagan que Romanoff le interrogue-dijo por medio de su comunicador-¡PASAMOS A NIVEL 7!-

-¿Señor está seguro?-pregunto María Hill pero ante el silencio-¡Entendido, MUY BIEN YA OYERON ESTAMOS EN ALERTA NIVEL 7!-informaba-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER UN PERIMETRO ALREDEDOR DE CADA UNA DE LAS BOMBAS QUE TODO EL PERSONAL ESTE ACTIVO, NUEVA YORK ESTA SITEADA DESDE ESTE MOMENTO!-

**Tri-carrier**

**Zona de detención Alfa**

**2:45 antes de la explosión…**

La hermosa pero letal Natasha Romanov alias la Viuda Negra estaba sentada frente al prisionero código 036 alias "Duende Verde" quien estaba detenido por una plancha de acero manteniéndolo de pie.-Señor Osborn, ¿sabe porque está aquí?-el silencio fue la única respuesta que le dio-Dejemos las formalidades y le preguntare algo ¿Qué se siente ser eso ahora?-eso extrañó a Osborn-fuera de esa apariencia un poco repugnante a mi gusto, la sensación de poder debe ser abrumadora-

-Lo es, cuando me convertí en esto mi debilidad humana despareció y me hizo un ser mucho más fuerte, más completo-

-¿No se arrepiente?-

-Para nada, la sensación de poder que me embriaga…-

-Eso debe requerir mucha energía ¿no es así?-

-Y que lo digas he tenido que comer como un tigre pero ya me las he apañado aunque sacarlos de mi cabeza ha sido lo más difícil-Natasha comprendió algo al ver ese odio en sus ojos.

-Gracias por su cooperación-dijo al salir de la habitación a lo que Norman entendió tarde que le había sacado toda la información-Director al parecer planean tomar la energía de las personas tal como lo han venido haciendo…-informo Viuda con su comunicador.

_-Buen trabajo Romanoff, dirígete al puente para instrucciones-_Fury miraba como esos dispositivos les daban dolores de cabeza-¿tenemos algún avance?-

-Reed Richards está ayudando a Stark para poder desactivarlos, Henry Pimm propone hacerlos estallar en la zona negativa, Richards se niega ya que no saben cómo podrían reaccionar ante la antimateria-informó Hill.

-Se nos acaban las opciones-reconoció Fury.

-¿Y si los hacemos estallar en una zona segura?-sugirió Araña-son bombas a final de cuentas si buscamos una zona segura lejos de cualquier víctima y asunto arreglado-Fury vio con buenos ojos esa opción que habían pasado por alto.

-Es buena opción ya que a final de cuentas Osborn no nos dirá como desactivarlas, ¡A TODAS LAS UNIDADES, HABLA FURY REUNAN TODAS LAS BOMBAS Y ARROGENLAS AL MAR POR LO MENOS A UNOS 50 KILOMETROS DE LA CIUDAD!-

**Palacio del Negaverso**

-¡Su majestad Reina Beryl!-Malachite se encontraba arrodillado frente a su ama-La misión del Duende Verde está en peligro de fallar, permítame ir personalmente…-

-¡Silencio Malachite!-ordenó Beryl quien estaba sentada en su trono con mirada fija en su bola de cristal-¡estoy al tanto de las acciones de este ser, y nuestro control sobre de él ha sido difícil desde un comienzo pero puede sernos muy benéfico!-sonrió algo que extraño al líder de los generales-¡Le daremos un poder más allá de lo que imagina, haremos que se maten entre ellos!-

-¡Reina Beryl!-era Neflyte el que aparecía-¡tengo una terrible noticia que darle!-

**Tri-carrier**

Norman Osborn estaba en silencio mirando hacia la nada cuando sintió una punzada en su cuello la cual se fue transformando en un dolor insoportable el cual iba creciendo como su cuerpo ¿Su cuerpo?, noto que su cuerpo estaba creciendo ya que sus músculos comenzaban a rasgar la tela de su traje aquel poder inmenso lo podía sentir por sus venas con un esfuerzo poco a poco comenzó a romper las ataduras de metal en donde lo tenían finalmente el sonido del metal chirriante disparó la alarma, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por todos en la aeronave de inmediato un grupo de soldados llego solo para ver como la puerta de aquella celda rebotaba contra la pared del pasillo.

_-¡Contención ha arribado pasamos a video!-informo el capitán de escuadrón cuando una tubería de vapor se reventó reduciendo la visibilidad-¡Usen térmico!-_

_-¡La señal es difusa… espere capitán hay algo enorme ahí!-al notar la enorme presencia los soldados apuntaron-¡NORMAN OSBORN CESE Y DESISTA!-aquella silueta extendió lo que parecían unas alas mientras rugía y unos ojos amarillos destellaban al volar contra los soldados perdiéndose la imagen mas no el audio en donde se escucharon disparos y gritos los cuales no duraron más de dos minutos solo unos pesados pasos se escucharon cuando la imagen regreso._

_-¿Están listos para el Round final?-dijo un demoniaco Duende Verde el cual parecía sacado de algún libro gótico, su apariencia era dantesca con cuernos en la cabeza, alas de piel con enorme protuberancias por el cuerpo y una sonrisa sacada de alguna genialidad de Stanley Kubrick._

-En definitiva se quiere desquitar personalmente contigo Araña-mencionó Cubeta…digo Nova.

-¿En verdad es momento para bromear?-regaño Spidey con hastió-¡Hay que evitar que escape de aquí!-cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar.

_-¡ATENCION TENEMOS UNA FUGA REPITO TENEMOS UNA FUGA!-anunciaba la alarma de la aeronave a lo que Spidey solo se tomó de la cara._

-No digan nada…-

-¿¡Hacia donde se dirige!?-preguntó Fury

-¡A los puntos 19 y 20!-

-Va por las bombas-V tenia preocupación-¡Tenemos que ir!-Fury miró con satisfacción a la chica tenia madera de líder.

-¡Vayan que esperan!-el grupo rápidamente tomo rumbo.

_-¡Este es el equipo 19 sufrimos múltiples bajas!-sonaba por la radio-no sé cuánto tiempo podremos mantener….-_

_-¿¡Como llego tan rápido!?-pregunto Power Man mientras el grupo volaba en una aeronave de SHIELD._

_-Es mejor que vayamos al punto 20 le tendremos una trampa lista-sugirió Puño de Hierro._

_-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Araña cuando comenzaban a ver el lugar del punto 20 el cual era el puente de Brooklyn-Esto se va poner feo…-_

Aquel ser alado que ya no era ni el Duende Verde ni Norman Osborn volaba con facilidad mientras llevaba en su mano aquel cristal negro_-_¡ACABARE CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!, ¡cada cristal tiene un gran radio de alcance pero sin el sello de protección podre arrasar con la ciudad en un segundo y nuestra Reina tendrá el poder que necesita…-llegó a una de las columnas del puente donde le extraño que este estuviera solo.

-¡ESTO ACABA AHORA!-grito Spidey mientras el grupo atacaba con todo al demonio quien los contuvo bastante bien, Nova fue el primero en caer ya que recibió un golpe de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡NOVA!-grito V espantada.

-¡MALDITO!-Power Man atacó de frente pero su puño fue detenido en seco por la mano de su enemigo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-al momento le aplicó una llave a Powerman quien cayó de bruces al suelo para luego romperle el brazo de un movimientos-¡toma esto!-le pateó mandándolo fuera de aquella columna White Tiger, Puño de Hierro apenas alcanzaron a salvar a su compañero-¡Buenos reflejos! ¿PODRAN CONTRA ESTO?-lanzó una llamarada de su boca la cual estallo a pocos metros de ellos haciéndolos caer de la columna-¡VAN 4 QUEDAN 2!-miró con malicia a sus próximos rivales.

-¡Petey!-hablo Venus-¡Este sujeto ya no tiene salvación!-miró a su novio con seriedad.

-¡Lo sé pero Harry!-

-¡Piensa en lo que le puede hacer si lo dejamos vivo, en lo que hará a la ciudad o a la humanidad!-declaro, aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente viniendo tristes recuerdos-Peter aprenderemos a vivir con los sacrificios que tomamos-sonrió cuando el Demonio Verde atacó logrando dividir al dúo.

-¡AHORA!-Araña, lanzó sus redes atrapando al demonio quien logró zafarse fácilmente.

-¡RAYO CRESCIENTE DE VENUS!-aquel rayo de energía pegó directo en el blanco hiriendo al duende en el pecho, V se veía satisfecha pero le duro poco ya que apenas pudo con el embate de su rival, Spidey fue directo a él recetándole un puñetazo en la cara el cual lo derribo.

-¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sean más fuertes que esos cuatro?-

-Fácil tenemos una fuerza que se llama amor-respondió Venus-y eso nos da mucho poder…-sentencio al preparar su cadena, la cual giraba a su alrededor para luego exclamar-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-aquella cadena de energía atrapo el brazo del demonio.

-¿Amor dices?-sonrio cuando tomo la cadena con su otra mano-¡LA IRA ES LA VERDADERA FUERZA!-y lanzar fuera de la columna a la heroína quien en vez de preocuparse lanzo una segunda cadena la cual Araña atrapó y con el mismo impulso del movimiento V regreso a toda velocidad golpeando en la espalda al demonio quien hizo un pequeño surco sobre la superficie.

-¡NUNCA DUDES DEL PODER DEL AMOR!-dijeron a coro haciendo una coreografía digan del SuperSaiyaman.

-¡Ahora!-ambos héroes atacaron de frente al Duende quien no podía contener los ataques de bolas de telaraña y rayos que le lanzaban ambos, mas debajo de aquel puente, Tiger y Puño de Hierro cuidaban a Powerman quien se había recuperado del golpe pero no así de su fractura.

-Chico estaré bien vayan a por el-les dijo Powerman casi ordenándolo.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregutno Tiger quien vio la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Vayamos no podemos dejarles todo a esos dos!-dijo Puño de Hierro al oír aquella pelea-_¡Están sincronizados!-_ambos héroes comenzaron a subir por los cables de acero por su parte Nova comenzaba a salir de su desmayó para ver con dificultad aquella pelea.

-¡Esos… esos dos…son increíbles!-trataba de levantarse cuando miro el contenedor de la bomba el cual no era mayor a un cilindro para café, a lo lejos una gran explosión de color rosa se dejó ver eran las demás bombas que habían sido detonadas fue cuando el contador de aquella bomba estaba cerca de su detonación, Nova no lo pensó se levantó tomo la bomba y la lanzó al cielo con uno de sus rayos la impulso masa-¡CUBRANSE!-el grito alertó a todos quienes solo vieron como estallaba a varios metros sobre el cielo aquella bomba.

-¡BIEN HECHO NOVA!-felicito V.

-¡CUIDADO!-Araña alertó apenas cuando el demonio lanzo unos rayos eléctricos a Nova el cual los aguantó.

-¡SI DE RAYOS SE TRATA, SOY EL MEJOR!-junto sus puños concentrando la mayor cantidad de energía que pudo esta fue directo al demonio golpeándolo pero en el ataque Venus se quedó en el camino del demonio ambos cayeron de la columna.

-¡VENUS!-gritaron ambos al acercarse al borde para ver a la chica sosteniéndose de uno de los cables de sujeción con ayuda de su cadena.

-¡OIGAN AYUDENME!-exigió algo que alivio a los chicos.

-Voy por ella-dijo Araña con calma.

-¡De verdad lo siento mucho!-mencionó apenado Nova, Araña bajaba con su telaraña hasta quedar de frente de Venus.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Solo sácame de aquí!-exigió mientras pataleaba colgada, Araña la ayudo tomándola de la cintura a lo que notó que estaba sonrojada.

-¡Hemos hecho esto muchas veces!-

-Sentí que no te vería otra vez-confesó asustada mientras ambos subían.

-¿Qué te he dicho Minako?, que te protegería por siempre-le dijo de forma tranquilizante-terminando esto te llevaré de nuevo de compras le pediré a tía May que nos ayude a comprar ese vestido que te gusto para que lo lleves al baile de primavera-eso hizo reír a V.

-¡Estás loco!-le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-Me encanta volverte loca-su sentido arácnido se volvió loco.

-¡HOMBRE ARAÑA!-gritó White Tiger apenas cuando su enemigo emergió de quien sabe dónde para atacarlos, cortó con sus garras la telaraña para luego tomarlas y subir.

-¡AHORA USTEDES PERECERAN!-fue cuando rompió aquel sello en donde estaba la piedra-¡SI NO PUEDO COMPLETAR MI MISION AL MENOS ME LLEVARE A UNOS DOLORES DE CABEZA CONMIGO!-

-¡Si esa cosa estalla aquí puede que mucha gente muera!-sentenció Araña.

-¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!-la cadena rodeo al demonio apresando sus alas lo que hizo que comenzaran a caer, estando cerca del puente, Araña lanzó su telaraña y con V es sus brazos se preparaban para dejar caer al demonio pero este se vio más rápido logrando liberar uno de sus brazos y sujetar a Sailor V de una de sus piernas.

-¡MINA!-gritó Araña quien solo miraba como todo pasaba lentamente.

-¡PETER!-Araña se lanzó al vacío cuando los dos, el demonio y V cayeron al rio rompiendo el hielo del mismo y estando por entrar en el mismo agujero el hielo pero un destello rosa y una consecuente explosión mando a volar al arácnido.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Peter miraba incrédulo desde el rio congelado el chorro de agua se congelaba de nuevo, cayó de rodillas desconsolado mientras algo caía a sus pies, era el listón rojo que usaba ella como moño-¡MIIIINAAAA!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, impotente, furioso; esa furia creció cuando vio que "el" había sobrevivido.

-Al menos me lleve a uno-espetó cuando Araña furioso lo ataco con brutalidad, Osborn no podía hacer nada más cuando fue lanzado hacia tierra firme donde la batalla continuo en una de las calles de la ciudad.

-¡MALDITO!-le golpeaba el rostro-¡DEVUELMELA DEVUELMELA!-de un movimiento y con sus telarañas comenzaba asfixiar a su enemigo mientras su rostro denotaba una sed de venganza inmensa, esto la gente testigo lo veía porque una parte de la mascar se había roto por la explosión y dejaba ver sus ojos-¡AHORA PAGARAS!-mientras apretaba más el amarre logrando que su prisionero se arrodillara, este sufría.

-¡HOMBRE ARAÑA YA BASTA!-suplicó Tiger al cortar las telarañas y que Osborn cayera inconsciente

-¿¡QUE HACES!? ¡ESA COSA LA MATO!-decía furioso.

-¡SI LO HACES ECHARAS POR LA BORDA LO QUE TU Y ELLA CREIAN!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-Tiger no aguantó más propinándole una bofetada.

-¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY FURIOSA, PERO ALGUIEN ME DIJO QUE "CON UN GRAN PODER VIENE UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD"!-bajó la cabeza-¡también era mi amiga, pero no podemos hacer nada… y eso es lo que más me frustra!-

-¡Matarlo solo te llevara a un camino de oscuridad y soledad amigo mío!-

-¡Si trabajamos juntos en derrotarlo y ganar esta pelea sería la mejor de las honras!-mencionó Puño de Hierro

-¡Ustedes no entienden!-dijo al salir de ahí columpiándose.

-¡Espera!-Nova comenzaba a perseguirlo.

-¡NOVA DETENTE!-dijo Tiger-¡necesita estar solo!-miró con angustia como su amigo se alejaba de ahí-él tiene razón no entendemos cómo debe sentirse en estos momentos-Llamemos a Fury-sugirió.

Peter estaba en lo alto de un edificio llorando mientras en su mente veía una y otra vez lo que había pasado, cerca de ahí estaba una de las pantalla del noticiero del Bugle, en donde aparecía J.J. Jameson con su semblante serio pero esta vez había algo diferente.

_-¡El dia de hoy Nueva York a perdido a una de sus joyas!-decía mientras una foto de Sailor V junto a su equipo aparecía a lado suyo-¡la joven heroína conocida como Sailor V y que había podido mantener a raya a la amenaza arácnida murió hoy defendiendo a esta ciudad la cual ahora está de nuevo a la merced de este trepa muros, nos ha llegado a la redacción un video aficionado del momento de la tragedia, sugerimos discreción!-el video mostraba los momentos finales de aquella pelea, lo cual hizo que Peter se deprimiera más…_

Los días pasaron y Peter cayó en una depresión tan grande que había dejado de ir a la escuela e incluso salir de su habitación; Mary Jane tocaba a la puerta de los Parker aquel día

-¡Qué bueno que llegas, ha estado encerrado en su cuarto no ha comido y no sé qué hacer!-decía con mucha preocupación May

-Veré que puedo hacer-MJ subió hacia la habitación en donde tocó-¿Peter?, Soy MJ ¿podemos hablar?-

-¡No quiero!-

-¿¡Peter es por lo de Minako!?-al oír eso bajo su mirada-Sé que es duro pero tienes que superarlo…-

-Superar su muerte…-susurró.

-Fue egoísta de su parte regresar a Japón así de golpe por ser parte de una disquera local, pero podrás superarlo, nos tienes a nosotros, a tu tía y a mí-al decir eso se sorprendió de que la puerta se abriera y notara el terrible estado en el que estaba su amigo, ojeroso, ojos rojos, desaliñado y sucio.

-¿Eso fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Es lo que nos dijo Coulson- respondió cuando Peter sintió un enojo-MJ tengo que hacer algo-cerró su puerta se puso su traje y salió con un rumbo especifico.

**Tri carrier**

Nick Fury estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos cuando su puerta se abrió.

-Supongo ya te enteraste-

-¿De la versión oficial?-Spidey no contenía su furia-¿¡Por qué no decir la verdad es lo mínimo!?-

-¿Y lastimar a tu amigo Harry? ¿Exponer tu identidad y a tus seres queridos?, ¡cielos creí que tendrías más cabeza fría!-regañó Fury algo común pero esta vez tenía que hacer algo mas-¿Estás pensando con la cabeza?-Araña se quitó la máscara revelando su estado algo que dejo un poco sorprendido a Fury-Mira…-suspiró-no es fácil lo sé pero lo que te diré ahora es solo para ti y nadie más debe saberlo, como sabrás hace días la heroína y agente Sailor V fue M.E.A, pero la agente Venus fue D.E.A- al decir esto le mostró unos documentos con fotografías de un grupo de heroínas con un peculiar traje de batalla resaltaba una de las rubias-debes entender que si esto sale de entre tu yo me estoy metiendo en un problema de otra dimensión-Peter no daba crédito.

-¿Pero porque?-miraba con atención algunas fotos de Minako de civil.

-No le dieron elección, fue forzada de haberlo sabido le hubiera ayudado de otra forma un poco "menos sutil" para su misión principal-Peter sonreía.

-Fury… muchas gracias-

-No es mi primer rodeo y también fui joven y tonto-sonrió mientras veía por la ventana-si quieres puedes llevarte un par de fotos…-al gira estaba solo en la oficina-Jóvenes…-

El hombre Araña se dejaba caer desde aquella aeronave mientras se colocaba su máscara y gritaba alegremente, al acercarse a un edificio lanzó su telaraña para balancearse en un digno espectáculo acrobático para luego posarse en una terraza y ver de nuevo esas fotos -¿Qué le habrá hecho tomar esta decisión?-se pregunto seriamente pero se encogió de hombros-¡Creo que tomare clases de japonés intensivo!-dijo al dejarse caer al vacio para volver a columpiarse entre los edificios gritando de felicidad -¡ESTA VIVA!-miró al cielo que comenzaba a atardecer

…

**FIN**

…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

**Bueno, se supone que tendría un discurso largo y demás… ¡Y LO TENGO!; cuando empece este proyecto hace ya varios meses atrás venia con una meta clara, demostrarme que podía superar mis propias expectativas y lo hice fue difícil pero lo logre no miento al decir que estuve a punto de dejar a medias esta historia pero si no es por varias personas que nombrare no creo haber podido llegar hasta aca.**

**Me gustaría empezar por mis amigos Ramsés II quien me inspiro con su historia "DARK MERCURY" y como ya te dije una vez tu idea de Sailor Moon y MARVEL fueron esa chispa que encendio mi creatividad, camarada gracias, a Tarma Jones a quien conoci en un grupo de Sailor Moon y que congeniamos de inmediato, pibe gracias por tus aportes y comentarios, a mi hermana y siempre inspiración Leonor de Eboli quien siempre me regaña por mis aun faltas de puntuación, creo que este año me vas a regalar un diccionario y libros con el uso correcto del acento(espero venga con dibujos y actividades), a Gaby Kou quien fue la primera en dejar su review en fanfiction.**

**Tambien agradezco a los moonies del grupo Sailor Moon Fans en facebook quienes han seguido esta historia desde que comencé a publicarla, a las locas y simpaticas del grupo Ladies Kou, no se impacienten que le dare pronto a "EL CIELO AYUDA A LOS HOMBRES" su ya merecida actualización, en especial a sus administradoras que son re buena onda, algo severas pero buenas la verdad también al lector/a anónimo.**

**Ademas debo reconocer en especial a dos personas importantes que sin ellos jamás hubiera podido crear esta idea; GRACIAS NAOKO TAKEUCHI por crear una impresionante historia como lo es y siempre será SAILOR MOON; a STAN LEE por crear un universo tan rico de historias y personajes tan impresionantes a ustedes dos muchísimas gracias.**

**Y asi me despido por ahora de esta saga:**

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON**

**SIR CHARLES Z**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡HOLA ME LLAMO SERENA TSUKINO Y TE VOY A CONTAR UN SECRETO!-dijo aquella chica con peinado en forma de dos coletas-¡SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA!... ¿Acaso dudas de mí?-

-¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR! ¡TRANSFORMACION!-aquella chica sufrió una transformación su ropas cambiaron a un traje de marinero blanco con falda azul y su cabella paso de un castaño oscuro a uno rubio con grande coletas-¡YO SOY SAILOR MOON! ¡ Y JUNTO A MIS AMIGAS!

-¡SAILOR MERCURY!-una chica de cabello corto color aqua y traje del mismo color apareció, controlaba el agua a su alrededor

-¡SAILOR MARS!-un segunda chica de cabello ébano y ojos morados y traje rojo apareció, generaba llamas de sus manos

-¡SAILOR JUPITER!-una chica alta de cabello castaño en cola de caballo y traje rojo también apareció controlaba los rayos que de su cuerpo emanaba.

-¡SAILOR VENUS!-la protagonista de la historia anterior hacia su aparición con un saludo coqueto.

-¡ADEMAS DEL MISTERIOSO LADRON TUXEDO MASK!-un hombre en traje smoking con capa y sombrero de copa desaparecía entre las sombras-¡OTROS HEROES Y VILLANOS APARECERAN PARA AYUDARNOS A SALVAR LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA!-

-¡PROTEGEREMOS!-Mars

-¡Y CASTIGAREMOS!-Mercury

-¡A LOS MALOS QUE!-Jupiter

-¡QUIERAN DAÑAR A ESTE MUNDO!-Venus

-¡Y LO HAREMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA!- dijeron a coro todas las scouts.

**PROXIMAMENTE**

**ULTIMATE SAILOR MOON:**

**NEGAVERSO.**

**2017**


End file.
